Double Oh
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: Alternate Universe. 16yr old Harry Potter visibly returns to Magical Britain ... just wait for what is in store! Love and prophecy completion for a start. HPGW HPNT HPOC SBOC Independent!Slytherin!Harry. Attention: language! Don't like it Don't read!
1. 1 Breakout

III

Double Oh

III

AU, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Ginny, HP/NT, HP/GW.

III

Chapter One – Breakout

III

The messy raven-haired young man lay on the floor of his cell, covered with cuts and abrasions from the beating he had just received. As the door of the room clicked shut, he rolled onto his back groaning. Running his fingers down his chest, he pushed on each of his ribs before subtly testing his limbs for function. Rolling over onto his stomach the teen slowly bent his knees until they were under his chest the whole time healing the wounds he could with wandless magic on the blindside away from the Aurors. Eventually he had himself in a position that he could crawl over to the stonewall and let its cool surface numb some of his injuries.

Leaning against the wall, he sat, with his head bowed and his eyes closed, deep within the bowels of the British Ministry of Magic Head Office in London. Behind his eyelids, his emerald green eyes were moving relentlessly searching for his cousin. Using his magic, he could sense the Aurors watching him from the other side of the wall. _So, you are watching me from behind a two-way wall. You spineless idiots _he hissed to himself in parseltongue.

Refocusing on his task the Harry Potter stretched out his athletes' physique and dug the heel of his hands into his eyes causing white spots to form in the darkness. He kept searching the cell like rooms for an aura he recognised until he bumped into another very weak tendril of searching magic. Reaching out with his power, Harry touched the familiar tendril and followed the path it had left back to the cell from which it originated. As the two beams, one strong, one deathly weak, pushed through the wall the teen felt a tear slide down his face.

Harry urged his magic to place the prone body of the woman in statis stop the injuries from killing her. He then sent out a bust of alarm power to his waiting boss.

Feeling his cousin's magic fade Harry's anger grew as he let his power run unchecked. Using his magic the tall teenager blew a hole through the wall into the next cell, calmly stood and began to walk through it. Placing up barriers to protect against the advancing Aurors firing spells at him from his original cell Harry picked up his pace. Half way across the cell, he blew a doorway in to the next holding room and the next until he found her. Picking up his limp cousin, he focused on calling their familiar.

Harry focused and a large white and gold phoenix appeared in a flash of flame and landed on his shoulder. Hastily Harry threw up a protective shield as the Auror's broke through his barriers and a handful ran along the corridor outside towards the group outside this cell door.

In a moment, Harry watched as spells began to hit his shield and two people burst through the cell door. One was the high ranking Auror he knew as Bear, the burly brown haired man was protecting the much smaller woman behind him dressed in a grey suit with an orange scarf who also ran into the room with a great deal of speed.

'Stop!' the new woman with greying hair cried throwing herself into the paths of the spells. 'Stop!'

But it was too late. The phoenix sensing the danger had vanished with the two.

III

Spymaster X looked at the spot from the point from which her two best agents had vanished and shrieked, before being touched gently on the shoulder by Bear.

'Stand down. Now! All of you,' he snapped to the Aurors. 'They were us in disguise. You all failed the test. Not one of you thought to try and remove their spells, as by the book and resorted to physical violence without exhausting all your options.'

The woman looked murderous. 'You dickheads! You morons! They are my best agents and so help me god! If they are not able to go on assignment tomorrow I will grill each and everyone one of your sorry arses!'

'X, calm down, please,' Bear soothed.

'I will NOT CALM DOWN! You said they would be fine. You said that your officers would do it by the book. Yet one of my agents was placed under a statis charm by the other who found it necessary to blow up half your bloody department!'

'Get the feeling we missed something?' Kingsley Shaklebolt asked his the other unit leaders, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks.

'I know we are in deep dung,' Tonks said paling, her hair beginning to flash various colours due to the lack of control she had over her metamophmagai abilities. 'Siri, you remember when I said I had another job offer from the Department of Mysteries but I turned it down because I didn't want to end up as a Bond girl.'

'And you made me watch all those Muggle movies, yeah.'

'She's the spymaster who offered me the job.'

'Fuck,' Sirius whispered as the small middle-aged woman continued to tear their commander to shreds. 'Shit. Fuck.'

'You said it,' Kingsley nodded, Paling despite his dark skin tone.

They all started as the young man apparated back into the cell. 'X?'

'Mish, status report for Mash,' the spymaster demanded glaring at Tonks as she snorted. 'Keep it shut, Ms Tonks.'

'Family joke,' the youngest Auror replied.

'Really? That's how we got our names too. Mished and mashed and all mixed up.'

'Yep. That's how I ate my vegies as a kid. Dad use to say it all the time, first to make me eat my dinner and then to embarrass me.'

'Mish! Report!'

'She'll be fine.'

'That's it?'

'Yeah. We're always fine. Once Dukes gets here we know we are going to be fine.'

'She's ok then?' Bear asked.

'She suggested that I take both of you, X and you, MacKenner, back to the safe house. And Nanny because you aren't going to stop worrying until she has seen a healer.'

'How are you?'

'Fine. I promise. I had a couple of tears before I left and you know that I am the best self healer on the force,' the spy said spinning slowly in a circle.

'You will get checked by Nanny as well,' X told Harry pointing her finger at him.

'Hey, over here,' Sirius called, but Harry got his shield up a moment too late to stop the three charms speeding towards him.

'Why aren't you at school? You're not old enough to be out of school?' Tonks exclaimed.

'James?' the eldest Auror gasped as the illusion dropped and Harry's nose changed from a hooked shape to its normal and his face shape became less square.

'Dear, Merlin,' Shaklebolt gasped.

'James is dead,' Harry replied. 'I'll be back for you in half an hour, Bear. Can you meet me down at your office please?'

'Sure kid.'

The four remaining Aurors watched as X and Harry left.

I think that was Harry,' Shaklebolt whispered.

'Harry Potter. He's hot,' Tonks grinned.

'He's my godson who's been missing for fourteen years. And you know him,' Sirius cried turning to his superior. 'Where has he been?'

'He's been with the woman who was in this cell. She dropped out of Hogwarts to look after him and finished her NEWTs after being recruited by X. Harry's been working for years. One of the best spies this Ministry has.'

'But he's fifteen.'

'What the Minister doesn't know won't hurt him. It's a pity he refuses to go to school. He'd make a damn fine Auror. He's easily better than his mother.'

'Lily wasn't an Auror,' Sirius replied.

'No. Of course not.'

'Was Lily Potter a spy?' Tonks asked bounding forwards.

MacKenner was saved from answering by Harry's reappearance.

'Razi said you have to come now and I have to threaten these idiots with a good spell or two to make sure they don't speak.'

'They won't,' the Commander replied. 'There in enough shit as it is. If they play up again, then I will give you full permission to do your worst.'

Harry smirked and grasped MacKenner's upper arm 'Good. Let's go before she kills both of us.'

'How does he get around the wards I wonder?' Shaklebolt thoughts allowed after the two other men had vanished.

'I thought you would have been sidetracked by the name Razi,' Tonks replied as the trio left the cell.

'Razi?'

'Don't you remember? Razi Evans the Slytherin who went missing the night Voldemort fell. She must have been in your year.'

'Oh yeah. No, she was the year behind. A brain like a Ravenclaw that one.'

'Evans?'

'Yep. She had the most amazing green eyes. Not emerald like Lily's but lighter; a grass green.'

'Did you see how hot Harry was?'

'We are not that way inclined, Tonks,' Shaklebolt said cuffing the young woman around the head.

'Eight years isn't a huge gap.'

'Oh no,' the big man laughed running his hands over his shaved crown. 'Not at all.'

'Shut up the pair of you,' Sirius snapped. 'My godson and I want him back in this life. That is also Harry Potter. The one person who can stop Voldemort and end this war.'

'Shizer.'

'We are official screwed.'

'Why? We can get him back.'

'No. We allowed our teams to torture Harry Potter and the woman who has been keeping him alive. If the media gets hold of this…'

'Shit! Shit! This changes everything!'

'Get everyone involved into the conference room,' Sirius snapped leaving no room for argument. 'No one leaves the building until they have taken an oath.'

The three Aurors ran to the stairwell that would take them back to the main areas of the Ministry of Magic.

III


	2. 2 Telephone Calls

III

Chapter Two - Telephone Calls

III

Sirius arrived home early that evening and after stepping out of the fireplace he headed straight to his gaudy red telephone sitting by his lounge.

'Come on. Come on,' Sirius urged while flopping onto the furniture while the dial tone sounded in his ear.

III

Moony …

…Yeah, Mate. It's Sirius …

… Good, good. I have something to tell you …

… No! … No! Why would you think that? It doesn't matter …

… Just shut up and listen ok? …

... I pulled in a couple of suspicious people today with Kingsley and Tonks …

… They were lurking in Knockturn Alley …

… and, I eventually found out their names to be Razi Evans and Harry …

… Yes. Razi Evans and Harry …

… I bloody well know what this could mean …

… I need you to do some research for me and find out …

… Tonks said Evans was above her at school, the year behind Kingsley. And that's what I need you to check …

… I did the math before, she would have been fifteen or so …

… Harry had a British/Irish accent…

… Did she? I never knew that …

… Yes! Get on to it …

… You know as well as I do that there is nothing more in this world we want than Harry to be alive …

… Yes …

… Yes …

… No …

… Yes …

… Shut it, Remus. Harry is alive. I know it and you know it. So let's just find him and bring him home …

… Yeah. Does pizza sounds good? …

…I'll be there in half an hour …

… See you.

III

When Sirius arrived with pizza and beer at Remus Lupin's London flat he found his old friend sitting in front of his computer.

'Have you found anything yet?'

'Maybe,' Remus replied his eyes not leaving the screen.

'So, what is it?' Sirius asked impatiently sitting on the sofa, the pizza boxes by his side one of the beers open in his hand.

'Shut up, Padfoot. I am trying to find them the Muggle way using the telephone book using the limited information you have given me.'

'That's a computer, not a book,' Sirius replied.

'I know. There is a copy of the book in the computer.'

'Then why don't you just open the computer and get it out?'

'Never mind,' Remus said spinning around on his chair and snatching away the unopened pizza box and a beer.

'So, what do you have?'

'Looking at all this I have a phone number for an R Evans with matches with the phone number of an H J Potter- Evans.'

Sirius picked up the telephone. 'What are we waiting for?'

III

… Hello. My name is Sirius. I need to speak with Harry please …

… Thanks. Harry? It's Sirius Black, one of the Aurors today …

… I see …

… No. Harry …

… Harry. Did you know I am your godfather? …

… You did. Why didn't you contact me? …

… That's not an answer …

… How do you know you wouldn't have liked living with me? …

… I wouldn't have sent you to school …

… Ok. I probably would have but that's not the point. You parents left me to look after you …

… Who is this Razi? …

… Your cousin? Lily only had one sister who has one son …

… A half brother! His daughter. A witch …

… She went to Hogwarts …

… Oh. I am sorry …

… Harry. That's not fair …

… How did you know I am Padfoot? …

… Then who's Moony? …

… Yes …

… I'll put him on …

… This is Remus Lupin …

… Harry. You sound so much like your dad …

… Your mum's eyes …

… And intelligence …

… No way …

… James was smart …

… A different kind of smart. I'll give you that …

…Sirius and I would just like to spend some time with you. You used to be a huge part of our lives, Harry. We want you back …

… I understand. What do you do? …

… Spy! …

… Well, maybe …

… We just want to meet you properly. Make sure you are ok …

… I am sure that you …

… Don't be like that …

… Harry?

III

Harry stood in the kitchen staring absently out the window to the storm that was rolling in over the ocean. Snapping out of his moment Harry turned back to the fried rice he was making and stirring it before checking the on spring rolls and dim sims he had prepared and was yet to fry.

'How was that' Razi asked, referring to the phone call he had received before pulling two bottles out of the fridge. To a glass of rum, she added coke before handing it to Harry before topping up her own glass of gin with tonic.

'Ok,' Harry said loading the rest of the food into the fryer which accepted them with a hiss.

Harry was soon pulling the food out of the fryer. 'I hung up on Remus.'

'Oh. How do you feel?'

'Horrible. You brought me up better than that?'

'They are just concerned,' Razi told her cousin.

'Yeah. I'll call back after dinner. Can you start serving please?'

III

… Remus. It's Harry. I am sorry about before …

… I shouldn't have hung up on you like that no matter what …

… Yeah. It's been a crazy day …

… Look I was hoping we could talk over the phone a few times before actually meeting. So I know a bit about you and I don't feel completely stupid …

… Yeah. That'd be good …

… Now! Ah. Ok …

… Yes, I know you are a werewolf. I am a spy you know. I check up on people every so often. Try to keep in touch of what has been happening with my parents old friends …

… Why? I was too young for the kind of pressure the Ministry was going to throw at me …

… Yeah. I know about Voldemort …

… And the prophecy …

… Sirius give the phone back to Remus. You there Remus? …

… He'll be disappointed when he finds out I am already an animagus …

… I am actually a dual animagus …

… Rare. I know but everything seems to happen to me …

… Unlucky or lucky I am not sure …

… A wolf and a snake …

… Yeah …

… I can also speak parseltongue …

… I was kind of worried. Most people who know I can speak to snakes freak out …

… Nine of varying species …

… Yeah …

… Razi's been the best …

… The most exciting thing I have done with her? I don't know. Probably Special Forces training in America earlier this year …

… I can do my OWLs at anytime. NEWTs too …

… I don't know. I will sort something out if it means that much to you …

… Ok then. I will do my OWLs …

… Yeah. You better put him on before he hurts himself …

… Talk soon. Bye …

… Hello, Sirius …

… Yes …

… A wolf and a snake …

… The wolf …

… No …

… You think I have time for a steady girlfriend the way I live? …

… Yes …

… Yes …

… Let's talk about something else. Quidditch …

… Yes. I play when I can. Seeker or beater or chaser …

… I don't like playing keeper. You can't fly as much …

… Exactly …

… That's right. Ha! …

… I am getting too tall to play seeker and I prefer beater over chaser …

… Anyday! …

… Maybe we could go shopping one day. I'd have to be in disguise …

… Yeah. That'd be cool …

… Remus is allowed to like books …

… Pranks! Of course. Razi gets one at least once a week …

… Hates it …

… She's just here, Sirius! …

… That's right …

… Yeah …

… Anyway, I should go …

… Sure. How about you call me on this number Saturday night? …

…Sounds good …

… Bye.

III

Harry climbed out of the shower and pulled on boxer briefs, some track pants and an old t-shirt before heading down stairs magically drying his long hair as he went.

Flopping down on the sofa next to his cousin he sighed and scooped up a slice of pizza.

'We are going to have to move somewhere safer. I don't feel comfortable here anymore.'

Harry nodded. 'We will put this place on the market and go house hunting tomorrow.'

'Where do you want to live?' Razi asked.

'London?'

'Yeah. That could work.'

'I could pull one at Gringotts.'

'Not a bad idea.'

'Thanks Razi.'

'For what?'

'Everything.'

Razi grinned. 'How long till they call?'

'Any moment now,' Harry replied casually changing the television channel.

III

Harry. It's Sirius …

… I'm good how are you? …

… Good to hear …

… What kind of decision? …

… Taking your OWLs next week! That's fantastic …

… Going to Hogwarts! …

… I can't believe this. This is great, Harry! Thank you …

… Moving? Why? …

… That makes sense. Voldemort is a threat …

… Not worried about Voldemort …

… The Death Eaters …

… Sure …

… No …

… Well, yeah …

… Ok then. I'll put Moony on …

… Talk soon …

… Harry! Congratulations on joining the wizarding world …

… No! …

… Sure. I know a couple …

… Yes. When are you leaving that place? …

… Ok …

… Good …

… Well. We shall talk soon …

… You have our number? …

… Could you call us before you leave then please? …

… Ok …

… Bye Harry and good luck …

III


	3. 3 Planning

III

Chapter Three – Planning

III

Harry and Razi made their way through the Diagon Alley crowds in their Department of Mysteries uniforms. As they made their way to the white walls of Gringotts Bank the sea of people parted making their journey easy. Moving up the steps and into the bank, Razi and Harry made their way to an empty teller.

'What can do both today?' the goblin asked without looking up.

'I will be sixteen later in the month and I wish to make sure that all my documents are in order and ready for the day I become lord of my family.'

The Goblin looked up sceptically. 'Of course. If you would present your key.'

Harry quickly retrieved two keys from the depths of his robes. 'One for my personal vault and I believe the other is a key to my education fund.'

The goblin peered at the keys for a moment before sliding off his chair and placing a closed sign across the front of his desk. 'Follow me please.'

Razi and Harry followed the goblin through large gold doors, through lush corridors and into a small meeting room.

'I shall return momentarily,' the goblin told them with a wave of his hand before disappearing from the room.

'We'll wait right here,' Harry replied sarcastically.

After waiting a few minutes, the goblin returned with four others.

'Mr Potter, this is Chief Goblin Rangok and the Potter account aides Griphook and Deepblade.'

'Thank you, Axegrinder,' Harry replied performing a short bow and pulling off his hood. 'You service was appreciated. May you reap in gold.'

The first goblin left bowing and Harry turned his attention to the others.

'Mr Potter,' Rangok began.

'Call me Harry, please.'

'Harry, I am the head goblin on the Potter accounts and I assure you they have been looked after over the last decade.'

'I expected nothing less.'

'According to ancient magical law you come into your inheritance in less than two weeks, making you Lord Potter at one minute past midnight on your sixteenth birthday.'

'Correct.'

'You have petitioned the Ministry for this right.'

'No. I plan to receive my inheritance and waltz right in and tell them I will take my place on the Wizengamot,' Harry smirked.

The goblins each gave toothy grins.

'Until your birthday you can do very little, Harry,' Rangok told him. 'But I might be able to have any paper work you wish to take care of on that day before then.'

'Fantastic,' Harry smiled. 'I trust you will be able to deal with all that with my demands.'

'Of course.'

'Good. In the mean time, I purchased some land yesterday with my cousin and we wish to build upon it.'

'What do you wish?' the chief goblin asked.

'The aid of the dwarves, for a fee of course, and then some of your wards around the property, again for a fee.'

'What is the property to be called?'

'The Home of Evans.'

'We will have to begin a commencing magical house,' the goblin smiled.

'How long before the dwarves can begin construction?'

'Where is the property?'

'Catchpole.'

'Today. As soon as the plans a drawn up.'

'Is it possible to do that immediately?'

'We shall send someone up,' Rangok nodded. 'The bank shall be in contact over the next few days about your accounts, Harry.'

'Fantastic. May your gold grow.'

'Thank you,' the three goblins replied.

'Could you also look into purchasing a controlling interest of the Daily Prophet for me also,' Harry asked.

'Of course,' the chief goblin replied, before the three left the room.

After waiting a few minutes, six dwarves arrived in the room. 'Mr Potter,' the chief began.

'Call me Harry, and my cousin here Razi,' Harry said with a smile.

'Harry, and Razi, we are the last of the stone dwarves of the British Isles.'

'It is an honour.'

'You wish to build a home.'

'Yes.'

III

Harry and Razi, in disguise, slipped inside the wards of Dumbledore's ancestral home, sticking to the shadows as they made their way to the main doors. With the help of their inside man, an elf named Potty, formerly belonging to James and Lily Potter, the pair entered the large home.

'Potty has deactivated everything she knows of,' the tiny elf hissed. 'Everything Potter has been collected and hidden outside the ward line except for the things protected.'

'What are they protected by?' Razi hissed. 'And where are they?'

The little elf ran through the house with the two humans following her until they arrived in a private study. Potty pointed and Harry quickly spotted the photo of his infant self and his parents on the mantle. Waving his wand Harry quickly determined the spells and enchantments on the photo before stepping back to let Razi conduct the same spells.

The two spoke quickly and quietly for a few moments before Harry nodded and pulled off one of his gloves while Ravi pulled a bag from her back pocket and enlarged it. Reaching out with his bare fingers, Harry pulled the photograph forward and as he did the hidden compartment slid open.

'Dismantle the wards, Razi. Quickly.'

The older woman began waving her wand furiously beads of sweat forming on her brow. 'These wands are useless,' she hissed referring to the stolen wands they were using. 'You'll have to do it wandlessly.'

Harry huffed before he began to wave his hands while Razi kept moving her wand.

'Young Dumbles is at the door,' Potty squeaked before popping away.

'Hurry.'

The two worked hard eventually breaking down the wards as they heard someone thudding up the corridor.

'Hide.'

The door burst open to reveal the third Dumbledore brother, Aberforth, with his wand raised.

'Potter. Come out now. Albus is coming and you have to get out of here. The only way to do that is with me.'

Harry and Razi held a hasty signal conversation before Harry stepped out of his hiding spot, wand raised.

'Swear on your magic to help us.'

'Of course I'm going to help you. I was your father's godfather.'

'Swear, Dumbledore.'

'I, Aberforth Dumbledore, swear to help my godson's son as he needs and become the grandfather he never had.'

Harry lowered his wand as the white light faded from around Abe.

'Talk and talk quickly.'

'Albus had spies watching your parents for years. But his spies didn't know everything. Your cousin through a spanner in the works let me tell you,' Abe said as Razi climbed out of her hiding spot and began to help Harry pack their bag.

'What are you going to do?'

'I want to come with you. Albus keeps me on a very short leash. You will have to do some hasty spell work before we go to your safe house. I'm sure he's got he works over me, tracking charms included. He always knows what I'm doing before I do.'

'That sounds like Dumbledore,' Razi groaned. Grabbing one handle of the bag. 'How do we get out?'

Abe held out his hand and in it was a necklace inscribed with the Potter Crest. 'It was Lily's, an emergency portkey to Hogsmede.'

Harry smiled. 'Potty!'

'Yes, Master.'

'Move all items to the co-ordinates we gave you last week and then get Dumbledore to give you clothes. Then come and find us.'

'Yes, Sir,' Potty nodded before vanishing with a pop.

'Grab on!'

The three held onto the chain before the portkey hook behind the navel whisked them away to Hogsmede.

'Apparate around the place and then to these co-ordinates,' Razi told the older man handing him a slip of paper.

Harry took the bag and the three began apparating all over the British Isles before assembling at the point in a forest just beyond the Burrow's ward lines.

'Let's go,' Harry whispered, handing a handle of the bag to Razi who accepted and began leading the way through the forest.

After a ten-minute walk they came across the foundations of ward boundaries and a team of dwarves working hard on an almost finished house.

'What in the blazes?' Abe asked.

'The new Evans ancestral home,' Razi smiled.

'It should be finished by tomorrow night, then the goblins are coming to finish warding the place.'

'To me it seems like a good place for a base of operations.'

'What did you have in mind?'

Abe grinned evilly. 'An unofficial spy network of course.'

'No,' Harry said shaking his head. 'The spy network operates out of our home in Ireland.'

'Take me there and I will start to set it up.'

'Who are these spies?'

'Who better than a bunch of elderly wizards and witches who gossip too much,' Abe laughed. Harry and Razi just grinned.

III

Abe, Razi and Harry sat in the kitchen of the Irish house going over all the possessions that had been reclaimed from Albus Dumbledore, while his brother gave a running commentary of what each object was and why it was hidden in the Dumbledore's study.

'You have been under Imperio so long I am surprised you remember anything, Abe,' Razi noted as she shelved dozens of books into shelves within Harry's multi-compartment trunk.

'You start fighting it after awhile and remember things,' Abe replied handing the books down into the pit. 'I think Albus showed me these things when I was fighting the curse so I'd remember about his trophies. He's a boastful man.'

'He's a marked man,' Harry frowned from the lounge.

'What's up, Harry?' Razi asked.

'He has my families heirlooms. My heritage. Bank documents and keys for Potter and Evans vaults, Evans fighting knives, Potter sword and shield, family robes, other random pieces of equipment, battle cuffs, good battle cuffs,' Harry remarked studying the pieces and slipping them onto his own forearms. 'Books and tomes and volumes galore, rings, an invisibility cloak, personal letters, most of which seem to be between Mum and Dad or my grandparents and rings.'

Razi lifted herself out of the trunk and moved over to where Harry was sitting.

'Keep everything you want and we will have Deepblade put everything in the vaults for us.'

Harry nodded mutely.

'Hello? Razi? Harry?'

'In the living room, Sirius,' Razi replied.

'Hey guys,' Sirius smiled as Remus and a pretty, young woman appeared behind him in the doorway. 'What's going on here?'

'You don't want to know, Padfoot,' Harry growled. 'If you did you would have to arrest us.'

'You're right I don't want to know then,' Sirius replied looking at Abe Dumbledore who grinned in reply. 'Hey Abe.'

'Hey Siri. Remus. Good to see you both.'

'You too,' Remus replied.

'Who's the girl?'

The girl frowned and Harry let out a cry of surprise.

'What is it, Harry?' Razi asked jumping out of the trunk again.

'Photo albums,' Harry whispered.

'How the hell did Albus get these?' Razi snapped looking at the shrunken albums lined up in an old cigar box.

'I don't know and don't care,' Harry said icily, the temperature of the room dropping significantly. 'My revenge will be planned and sweet.'

'Harry?' Sirius asked cautiously before Harry replied with a long hiss.

'Not in here, Mish! You will not have that snake in here!' Razi shrieked drawing a fire ring around herself.

'Snake?' Sirius asked Remus who shrugged while the cogs in his head turned.

'A Phanes Python,' Abe gasped as Harry picked up the dark blue serpent. 'The only venomous python in the world, and highly magical.'

'Wow,' the young woman gasped, as Harry spoke in parseltongue to the creature, making the grown men in the room cringe.

'Hades and I are going to go down to the gym.'

'Before you go may I touch him?'

Harry looked up at the woman in the doorway.

'Who are you?'

'Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius's cousin. I'm an Auror, I was there that day at the ministry.'

'The metamorphmagus.'

'You know.'

'Only a shifter could have that shade of pink hair.'

'May I hold, Hades was it?'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'You'd have to prove yourself worthy first.'

'How would I do that?'

'Take it down to the gym, both of you,' Razi snapped before climbing back into the trunk. 'Make sure you work off any bad mood, Mish.'

'Sure thing, Mash. Would you like to come with me?' Harry asked leading the once again, pink hair Auror from the room.

'What are they going to do?' Remus asked looking over the items on the table.

'Harry is going to fight her with about half of what he's got. If she's any good he'll let the snake near her and if Hades likes her, he'll accept her.'

'Why would he trust the snake?'

'Because it is a magical snake that happens to be a damn good legimens,' Razi replied.

'So, in the mean time, want to explain what all this is and what I am not meant to know?' Sirius asked sitting down on the couch and summoning butter beers for each of them.

III

Harry and Tonks lay side by side on the battle mat of the gym panting, Hades circling them.

'You're not what I expected, Harry Potter, that's for sure.'

'What did you expect?' Harry asked sitting up momentarily and placing Hades on the young woman's stomach.

'I was expecting a sixteen year old with the ability of a late teen.'

'I am not sixteen yet.'

'You are almost, and I am twenty two, yet you still beat me, easily. You know as many spells if not more than I do. You fire them with power and precision. You fight like a veteran not a newbie. You like snakes. You have the body of a man far older than you. Moreover, you're hot. I was expecting something more like your dad, with glasses.'

'I am wearing contact lenses at the moment.'

'So at least I was right on the glasses thing.' Harry laughed, while Tonks studied Hades. 'I think I should be scared more scared of Hades. He's one of the most feared snakes in the world but I am not.'

'I asked him not to hurt you.'

'He'd hurt me?'

'He will if you don't pass his test.'

The two lay there their breathing slowly becoming steady and after about five minutes Hades slithered over to Harry hissing something to which Harry replied.

'Should I want to know what you were saying to that snake?'

'It doesn't bother you that I am talking to a snake.'

'Being a parselmouth is a gift I want to have. I've always loved snakes, dragons and other reptiles.'

'I have more snakes if you ever want to see them.'

'Not today,' Tonks replied.

'What should I call you?'

'Tonks?'

'That's not a name fitting for a woman like you. I'm going to call you Dora.'

Tonks shivered slightly and Harry rolled quickly so that his body was half over hers.

'Cold?'

'Not really,' Tonks replied raising her chin a little.

'Damn,' Harry replied his breath dancing across her lips.

Harry blinked his emerald eyes slowly and Tonks blinked her blue before her soft lips crashed into his. Their mouths moulded together and their arms locked around the other's body pulling them closer. After a few minutes they pulled back and Harry smiled.

'I've always wanted to kiss and older woman. I mean, really kiss an older woman.'

'I've always had this fantasy about a younger man,' Tonks admitted with a blush.

'Have you?' Harry smirked. 'Maybe we should get to know each other a little better and then we could probably help each other out.'

Harry resumed their heated kisses, this time using his tongue to gain entrance to Tonks's mouth. Their tongues danced and Tonks moaned.

'Merlin. How can some almost sixteen year old have more brains and be more desirable than half the Auror corps?'

'Stop asking stupid questions,' Harry berated, before they resumed their snogging in the middle of the gym floor.

'Stop! Stop!' Tonks whispered. 'This could get me in trouble at work.'

'You're right. I'm not legal yet on a technicality,' Harry replied gasping for oxygen. 'I have never wanted someone this badly, ever.'

'Explain,' Tonks said rolling on top of Harry, her breasts grazing his chest.

'I am a spy. I am groomed to look older than I am. I have had sex with a couple of young women, my age, to get at their parents or for information or to scratch an itch,' Harry told her. 'I can normally deal with any urges. But this…'

'If it's still hanging around come your birthday, I'll come scratch that itch then.'

'Promise?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'As long as we can both keep it discreet.'

'I don't think that would be a problem,' Harry smiled, a true smile making his handsome features that little bit more appealing.

'Don't do that,' Tonks hissed getting up.

'Do what?' Harry asked mischievously.

'Somehow I don't think the next two weeks is going to pass quickly enough.'

'That goes for both of us. You should hang out here in your spare time. It's boring hanging out with old people all the time.'

'I might just do that,' Tonks whispered. 'I might just do that.'

'You know you will,' Harry smirked.

Tonks just threw a sultry look at him in reply as she left the room.

III

III


	4. 4 Birthday Week

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Four – Birthday Week

III

Harry smiled as he sat in his bed and watched as his clock ticked down the minutes before his sixteenth birthday. He thought over the close relationship he had formed with Dora in the past two weeks. They were great friends, they loved the same foods, movies, music, exercising styles, forms of magic and a variety of other interests. She also didn't seem to mind his beyond shoulder length hair and had spent hours playing with it or braiding it in the past fortnight.

Harry smiled as the clock hands moved past midnight and Alan Alda, a large hawk Razi and he owned swooped into his room carrying the traditional midnight present from his guardian. Ripping the gift open, Harry found a think book entitled _Hogwarts: a History_. He smiled and slipped the book onto his nightstand before rolling over in his bed and letting himself drift off to sleep.

After what felt like ten minutes sleep, Harry awoke to his snowy owl, Hedwig gently nipping at his ear.

'I'm up girl,' Harry whispered stroking the creature's soft feathers. 'I'll meet you downstairs.'

The owl disappeared out the door and Harry made his way into the bathroom to freshen up. Throwing an old shirt over his bare chest, Harry dragged his fingers through his hair as he made his way downstairs in his boxershorts.

'Morning,' Razi greeted kissing his temple as he sat on the edge of the table. 'Happy Birthday, Harry!'

'Thanks, Mash. I loved the book. It should be a good read.'

'You'll finish it in no time. I'm sure,' Razi told him as the floo flared and Sirius, Remus and Tonks all stepped out.

'Happy Birthday, Prongslet!' Sirius yelled grabbing Harry in a manly hug.

'Many Happy Returns,' Remus added slapping Harry on the back and shaking his hand.

'Thanks, Moony, Padfoot.'

'Happy Birthday, Rah!' Tonks purred before folding her arms around Harry.

'I still don't understand that name,' Sirius complained, sipping on a banana smoothie.

'It's a name and it stuck and Dora will be the only one ever able to get away with using it.'

'Says the one who can use a variation of her Christian name without being hexed into oblivion,' Sirius groaned while the rest of the room laughed, remembering Tonks's reaction when her cousin had tried to use Harry's nickname.

'Let's eat,' Harry suggested slipping into his chair and pulling a stack of pancakes towards him.

The group ate and laughed, mainly at Harry's expense as Razi begged Harry to cut his hair.

'Maybe you should cut your hair,' Tonks suggested.

'You can't talk. You hair is pink,' Harry snapped back, beginning to lose his patience. 'Can I open my presents yet?'

'I guess,' Razi replied, hoping to avoid a serious argument.

Harry smiled and launched at the pile of gifts, grabbing the one marked from Remus. Opening it Harry found a pile of empty journals, a thin book and a mind quill inside.

'Is this a suggestion that I should write out all my memories, Remus?'

'Something like that,' the werewolf replied. 'You have had the most interesting life and it is something I would like to read about one day.

'I'll look into it. Thanks Remus.'

'Mine next,' Sirius shouted like an excited school boy.

'Down, doggy,' Harry laughed picking up his next present. 'It's heavy.'

'It is something I always wanted while at school and is kind of tied in with Remus's present.'

Harry tore off the red and gold paper to find a pair of crystal pensives with matching lids.

'Wicked! This is awesome. Thanks, Sirius.'

'No problem, P, Happy Birthday.'

'This one next,' Razi said holding out an envelope. 'Your OWL results.'

Harry frowned and opened the letter. 'Straight O's,' he announced thrusting the letter back at his guardian who was clapping in delight.

'Congratulations, Harry.'

'Thanks. If you don't mind I'll open the Hogwarts letter next so that all sentimental moments are concluded.' Harry quickly read over the note from Albus Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts staff and looked over his equipment lists. 'I'll have to go shopping to get all this and a variety of other things,' he groaned.

'Buck up, Harry,' Tonks smiled pushing her birthday gift towards Harry.

'Wow,' Harry exclaimed. 'Dora, this is fantastic!'

'Pull them out.'

Harry's hands moved slowly towards the box before pulling out a pair of black dragon hide boots with a matching belt and three wand holsters.

'They are nice,' Sirius said with a low whistle.

'Thank you, Dora. I've always wanted a pair.'

'That's why I got them. That and you can use them at Hogwarts.'

'Awesome.'

'Here, Harry,' Razi said, giving her other gift. I hope you like this too.'

Harry grinned before he even touched the paper. 'Is this what I think it is, because if it is, you are the best, Raz.'

'I don't know. You better open it and find out.'

Harry quickly ripped off the paper and popped the locks on the cast before opening it. He then flung himself on his cousin.

'This is perfect. It will be great to have at Hogwarts. Thank you, Mash.'

'It was a pleasure, Mish.'

Harry quickly showed the other three the box, containing five new knives and space for five he already owned, before packing up his presents to take to his room.

'Thanks, everyone.'

'Harry, I have a request before I go on assignment,' Razi began as she directed the plates through the air and into the sink.

'I'm not cutting my hair,' Harry growled.

'You'd look so hot though,' Tonks winged.

'Says the woman who spends hours braiding said hair.'

'J, cut your hair,' X snapped as she appeared in the doorway, by way of greeting. 'And just so you know Rick will be coming out to play the week after next.'

Harry groaned and nodded, before standing and leaving the table. 'And why do I have to get a hair cut?'

'Because I refuse to let one of my agents go to Hogwarts looking like a girl,' X replied running her fingers over her pixie cut hair.

'I'll cut it if you want.'

'You are not touching my hair, Dora,' Harry warned walking to the drawers

'I know you are Harry Potter and all but, please. Just a trim,' Razi begged.

Harry frowned and stormed out of the kitchen, scissors in hand before making his way into the laundry followed by X, Razi, Tonks, Sirius and Remus.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

'What does it look like? I am cutting my hair, Sirius,' Harry replied conjuring a mirror. 'Between X, Razi and Dora I am going to go nuts.'

Leaning over the sink, Harry pulled a lock of raven black hair that flopped over his face taught and cut it through the point it met the middle of his eyes. Letting it go it sprung back up to sit just above his eye lashes. Continuing, Harry began cutting all his hair in a similar fashion, not checking for consistency. After fifteen minutes with a little help from Remus, the only one he trusted with scissors near his head, Harry's long hair was gone replaced by a tousled look that fell into his eyes.

'Very sexy,' Razi said, while Tonks wiggled her eyebrows behind her back.

'If I wasn't old enough to be your grandmother,' X added with a smirk, letting the sentence go unfinished, much to Harry's embarrassment.

'My hair is cut. X and Razi, you were supposed to leave ten minutes ago. I'll see you both at briefing at the end of the week. Sirius you have work. Remus get out, and get to work too. And why, oh why, did you get this week for holidays, Dora?'

'She's joining us,' X smiled.

'Just what I need. Another woman on the team.'

'Buck up, Harry,' Razi said placing a kiss on his forehead. 'You won't be having too many assignments for the next two years.'

'Yeah Harry, you'll be doing all the watching like me,' Remus laughed referring to his desk job with the department.

'Goodbye!' Harry called waving to his cousin, and spymaster who prepared to leave by secure portkey once joined by the werewolf by the kitchen table. The three waved back and vanished.

'I guess I'd better leave too. Tonks, why don't you take your stuff upstairs to the guest room so I can talk to Harry for a minute.'

The pink haired woman huffed but left the room stomping up the stairs as she went.

'Harry, I am going to make this quick. You know the story of the birds and the bees, the wands and their holsters or whatever version Raz gave you.'

'Yes,' Harry replied slowly, blushing but at the same time revelling in his godfathers discomfort.

'You've had sex.'

'Yes.'

'Do you understand what you are getting yourself into with Tonks?'

'Other than fantasy land?' Harry asked.

'Tonks is a lot of men's idea of a fantasy, but do you know you are her idea of one too.'

'We have talked about this, Sirius. Dora and I are mature and consenting to the whole relationship.'

'I don't doubt that. It's just…'

'You don't want to be late for work?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Fuck,' Sirius hissed. 'Razi isn't all that keen on the two of you. And I kind of said I'd keep an eye one the two of you while she and Remus are away this week.'

'Keeping an eye on an adult and a teen who escaped from you in your place of work and could easily cut off your balls while you slept.'

'I'll see you for breakfast, tomorrow at half seven.'

'See you then,' Harry smiled as his godfather apparated away.

'What was that about?' Tonks asked as she slipped back into the room.

'Sirius is meant to be keeping an eye on us,' Harry replied. 'He'll be here for breakfast tomorrow morning at seven- thirty.'

'Good,' the woman smirked. 'So, what are we going to do, Rah?'

Harry spun around to face Tonks just as she pulled on the tie that was keeping her silk robe closed to reveal deep red lace bra and panties and a lot of skin.

'I don't know, you tell me,' Harry whispered after clearing his throat.

'Well, I've always wanted to seduce a younger man, even if he is sixteen going on twenty five,' Tonks smirked closing the distance between them and pushing Harry down onto a chair. 'I thought teaching a younger man around a woman's body could be fun.'

'I've always wanted an older woman to really teach me how to treat her.'

'I'm offering.'

'And I am accepting,' Harry replied his hands on Tonks's creamy hips, his thumbs slipped beneath the fabric of her underwear.

'I want more than just sex, Rah,' Tonks told him fluttering her eyelashes.

'I thought we discussed this,' Harry frowned.

'I'm just checking that you and more importantly I understand.'

'Nothing has changed in the last three days, Dora, except how much I want and need you.'

Tonks smiled before she straddled Harry's lap, his arousal between them. Slowly Harry dragged his slightly calloused hands up her body until his tanned fingers were gently holding her neck.

'I have one more request,' Harry said as Tonks discarded her gown and began inching up Harry's singlet.

'What's that?' she purred.

'I want to see the real you,' Harry whispered into her ear sending goosebumps across her body.

Tonks pulled back and away. 'I have never had that request before.'

'That's what I want.'

Their eyes met momentarily before Tonks closed hers. Slowly, her body lost its obvious curves, making it thinner and longer looking. Her breasts shrunk slightly and her neck lengthened. Her face remained heart shaped but her features took on a more pointed aristocratic look. Finally her hair lengthened till it was mid way down her back and turned the same raven colour as Harry's.

'Beautiful,' Harry whispered, running a finger along her jaw.

Tonks opened her eyes to reveal bright blue irises with violet flecks, a symbol of her ability. 'No one has ever called me beautiful like this before other than my parents. Damn it, Harry. You make me feel so wanted.'

'You are wanted,' Harry responded immediately, his lips barely brushing over hers. 'And desired.'

'Fine, the first secret of women; foreplay. Some women need more than others,' Tonks gasped has Harry nipped, kissed and fondled his way from her neck to her left bra strap before sliding it off her shoulder with painstaking slowness.

'I tend to enjoy it too,' Harry snickered as his breath, once again, caused goosebumps all over her flesh. The other bra strap fell and their lips met with passionate kisses. Tonks pushed her hips down and into Harry, while pushing her torso up against his. Breaking apart so they could pull Harry's singlet off Tonks grinned.

'I think I should seduce younger men more often.'

'No. Just keep seducing me,' Harry half pleaded as he unclasped the hooks on her bra.

Tonks giggled before moaning in pleasure. 'Count on it for at least the next week, Rah!'

Sliding off the chair Harry pulled Tonks under him as he rolled onto the floor. They made love the first time there, half under the kitchen table.

III

Harry swung his legs out of bed, aware of the beautiful woman still asleep in the bed, barely covered by the thin sheets. Pulling on a pair of boxer briefs and work out pants, then lacing up his trainers, Harry made his way down to the basement gym of the Irish home he had spent the best part of his life living in.

Pushing open the door, he quickly snapped the CD player on and put it to shuffle before climbing onto the treadmill and beginning his ten mile run in the safety of his own home. Running in time with the beat of the music, Harry soon finished his run and picking up hand held weights moved over to the step machine, adjusting the settings and beginning to climb. As he finished there, Harry guzzled down a bottle of water and began strapping on a pair of boxing gloves before moving over to the punching bag hanging from a steel beam in the ceiling.

'One, two, one. Two, two, one. Two, one, two. One, one, two,' Harry muttered to himself as he worked his way up from simple combinations to more complicated ones.

'Are you going to stay down here all morning?' a quiet, feminine voice asked from the doorway.

'I'm almost done, Dora.'

'Take your time. I was enjoying the scene,' the metamorphmagus replied, still in her natural form but wrapping the sheet she was wearing more tightly around her body.

'You just like the fact you can watch me work out without Razi being on your back.'

'Too true,' Tonks replied, watching as Harry stretched. 'So, what's the plan for what remains of today?'

'I haven't ever been really normal,' Harry admitted pulling off his gloves and moving away from the punching bag. 'I've never been able to go shopping, be a teenager and stuff, so I was kind hoping that you would take me, pretend to be my girlfriend. Do things with me that would be awkward with Razi.'

'Ok,' Tonks nodded. 'That could be fun. We can go to the cinema, lunch, shopping. Do you have anything specific that you need to buy?'

'Just causal clothes for school because most of my clothes were bought to make me look older, which means a visit to the bank, which means access to my inheritance.'

'This could be fun!' Tonks enthused. 'Vault exploring. Anything else?'

'Almost,' Harry said. 'I want to go and get my dragon tattoo touched up.'

'Why do you have that?'

'Secret.'

'You won't tell me.'

'Not today. But we can go visit some of my friends if you want.'

'Nah,' Tonks smiled, somewhat seductively. 'I want to keep you all to myself for as long as I can.'

'Well, we both need a shower it seems,' Harry told the woman, picking her up and letting her legs wrap around his hips.

'We don't have time for that, Harry,' Tonks said with a kiss, as Harry pressed her body between his and the wall beside the door.

'Maybe not. But we can still shower together.'

'Why?'

'Because I have always want to try something since I read it in one of Razi's magazines.'

'And what does this shower involve?' Tonks asked.

'Well, no sex for one.' Tonks raised and eyebrow. 'I promise you, Dora. No sex.'

'Then you should probably try this little trick out.'

'I mean to,' Harry replied, easily accepting his lover's weight and carrying her upstairs to his bathroom.

III

The week flew by with Harry and Tonks acting like teens living out their summer romance in the sun that beat down over the British Isles. Every morning they ate with Sirius and worked out before they frolicked by a lake, wandered through towns licking ice creams, went to the cinema, visited Gringotts to explore Harry's possessions and enjoyed each other's company while reading in the shade of large trees in a nearby park. They shopped in Muggle London and Diagon Alley and gathered all items that Harry could possibly ever need to go to Hogwarts and Harry even had his dragon tattoo touched up where it had been damaged in a knife training accident. Then by night, their activities became more physical and both enjoyed being able to relieve the stresses of their lives.

One night late in the week, the couple lay in bed, Tonks' head resting on Harry's shoulder while the older woman began drawing light circles on Harry's chest.

'Spit it out, Dora,' Harry smiled, feeling the thoughtful mood she was in rolling off her.

Distracted Tonks sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, which she had pulled up to her chest.

'This is a conversation that you probably won't want to have, but I need you to participate in,' the black haired woman began. 'You do realise you are one of six people who know my true form. Three are family, one is my boss, one is a friend and you, my lover.'

'I feel honoured to be able to know the real you,' Harry whispered, mimicking her posture by her side. 'But just say what you need to say, Dora.'

'You, Harry Potter, are something else, you know,' Tonks replied with a smile. 'Our relationship while legal is frowned upon in the magical world. I don't mind because you are mentally and physically much older than your chronological age. You make me feel like, I don't know. So loved but part of me thinks there is something beyond what I feel when I am with you.'

'There is. I am not your soul mate. I am just one of your lovers.'

'A favourite,' Tonks smiled into the darkness as silence took over for a moment. 'You know that we will end officially once you are back at school because there is no way for us to meet but I want to be able to be friends with you.'

'Dora…'

'No. Hear me out. There are very few people I trust with my life. I could probably count them on my fingers but when push comes to shove, I want you at my back, because I know I can trust you with my life. I can also trust you with my body and I think, with my secrets. You are the only one who can use any form of my Christian name in general conversation. And you have no idea what this all means do you?' Tonks whispered looking at Harry's attentive face in the dark.

'I am skilled in the mind arts, Dora, but I am going to try and avoid using legimency to unravel the female mind on this occasion,' Harry sighed dramatically getting a soft laugh for his antics. 'Women are the jealous types. As soon as the girls at Hogwarts discovered your talent, they resented you for what you are and who you could be. You had few friends at school since the girls hated you and most boys only wanted your body. You probably had one or two friends and the man who holds your heart. I think you love me but not in the same way you love him. And my love and respect for you demands that I let you go, to him.'

'How can you talk so calmly about all of this? You are such a girl!' Tonks laughed through her tears of relief.

'Please remember, Razi. I know how to deal with emotional women since she is one very emotional woman. It's part of my job keeping her sane and or calm.'

'What a job!' Tonks laughed.

'All in the line of duty,' Harry replied laughing as well.

The couple lay back down, Harry holding Tonks as they both lost themselves in their own minds.

'It's Charlie Weasley.'

'I know, Dora.'

'How?'

'The photo of him and you, you showed me.'

'I never told…'

'You said that he was your best friend at school, yet you look at him with longing,' Harry replied gently rubbing her back and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

'I do?'

'You do.'

'I wish I could catch his attention. Know how he felt.'

'I'll help you if you want.'

'How could you help me?'

'I could.'

'Through your spy network?'

'Though a source.'

'No, Harry. It's fine. This is something I think I have to deal with on my own.'

The pair lay quietly for awhile before Tonks began dotting soft kisses along Harry's jaw and then on his mouth. Their kissing turned passionate and slowly Harry pulled away.

'Dora?'

'Yes, Rah?'

'Thank you.'

'This is a two way street you know,' Tonks replied knowing that he was referring to their unique and very precious relationship.

'I know. I just needed to say it anyway.'

'Then thank you.'

Harry's green eyes sparkled cheekily in the moonlight. 'So, Dora.'

'Come here you,' Tonks whispered huskily straddling Harry's body in the dark and kissing him deeply. 'You have something I desire.'

'You are something that I desire.'

'You always know just what to say, Potter,' Tonks told her lover as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbones. 'But shut up and make love to me.'

'Your wish is my command,' Harry replied cheekily, rolling them both over so he was on top.

III

III


	5. 5 Meetings

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Five – Meetings

III

'Sirius, I really don't think this is a good idea. Leaving them alone together,' Razi said as she paced behind her desk in Evans House while the black haired man sat calmly in a chair before it.

'Has Harry ever had a girlfriend? Been on a date? Done anything with a girl without you hovering close by?' Razi blushed slightly and turned to look out the window. 'My godson looks far older than he is. Is more intelligent than other boys his age and I am betting he will have problems with many of the girls at Hogwarts from the moment he steps through those doors.'

'That doesn't mean we leave him at home, alone, with a woman seven years older.'

'Tonks is physically attracted to Harry. Most women would be. If I was gay, I would be after him too. But Tonks and Harry for that matter know that what ever this is, it will end with the summer. And between you and me, she's always wanted to be with a younger man, but hasn't done it before because, and I quote 'most younger men are men have their brains between their legs. I want a guy with one between his ears'. End quote.'

'That certainly describes Harry,' Razi admitted sitting down.

'I also made him promise to not get too involved.'

'You talked to Harry about this!' Razi gasped.

'Of course I did. I'm his godfather. There are some things that a woman can't teach to or advise a sixteen year old boy about.'

'I know. But…'

'We had an embarrassing conversation then a less embarrassing regarding the fairer sex from the male perspective. He knows all the spells. You taught him how to treat a woman properly. He's smart, he knows that they won't last. I think that letting off steam could help him when he gets to school in a couple of weeks.'

'You encouraged him to have sex.'

'No. I made sure that if he ever found himself in that situation he'd know how to handle it.' Silence filled the room as Razi began tapping her fingers on her chair arm. 'You did a good job, Raz. Better than what I could have done raising him but he is a young man of a certain age.'

'I know. I should let him go but I can't. He has been my life for the last fifteen years. What do I do once he is back at school?'

'Let him be a teenager. Let him make out with pretty girls in broom closets. Know what he could be doing and turn a blind eye to it because he is now of an age that he will learn best from his own mistakes.'

'Or from a lover,' Razi whispered.

'Pardon?'

'There are some things I just can't teach him about women. Maybe it is best that I let someone else do it rather than shielding him.'

'They will both gain a friend for life from this and they both know it. They are of very similar personalities and I think that while short term they both need a lover, long term, they both need a trustworthy friend, someone who can watch their back.'

Razi groaned. 'You are THE Sirius Black. When did you get so insightful about women?'

'When I had to start knocking some sense into a handful of Auror cadets who couldn't keep it in their pants and again when my godson came back into my life.'

'It's nice having someone to help,' Razi admitted after a few minutes.

Sirius smiled in a way that lit up his handsome face. 'Do you want me yet?' His response was a number of nasty hexes flying at him from the end of Razi's wand.

III

Three weeks before the end of summer, Dora dropped by Irish House after her day of training to see Harry. After wandering around the house, stopping to talk with Razi, Sirius and Remus in the kitchen and Aberforth in the lounge room, the pink haired woman slipped into the swing on the back porch and laid her head down on Harry's shoulder.

'Hello, Dora.'

'Wotcha, Harry.'

'Had a long day?'

'Yeah. What did you get up to?'

'Bit of shopping and a whole lot of studying. We are trying to find a decent level of ability since I know nearly all the curriculum for sixth year. We can't afford to have them know that I am anything more than gifted.'

'So you have been trying to find a way to hold back your magic?'

'Yes. The easiest way so far seems to be using parselmagic.'

'Freaky. So what is this spell you have obviously made up?'

'It's a spell designed to each of the different subjects that require spellwork. Using a parsel spell I will bind my magic and set my level of ability for different subjects. I'll be strong in DADA, above average in Transfiguration, Charms and Healing, then I will be great in Potions and Politics while average in Herbology and Philosophy. But the spells will stay off for the final exams.'

'Does it work?'

'Seemingly.'

'That's great, Rah,' Tonks enthused using her pet name for Harry. 'I have a source and I think you should come with me for the afternoon.'

'Why?'

'Honestly?'

'Yes.'

'I think you will end up in Slytherin, and it is always good to have a head start on things.'

'Says the Ravenclaw.'

'Almost Slytherin.'

'Really,' Harry grinned. 'What is your plan?'

'You bump into Snape in the Potions section of the bookshop in about an hour.'

'If you think it's a good idea.'

'I do,' Tonks replied rocking the swing.

'Tell me,' Harry whispered putting an arm around his shoulders.

'I got a letter today from Charlie.'

'Really,' Harry said smirking.

'If it didn't say otherwise I would have thought that you had something to do with it.'

'What did the letter say, Dora?'

'Charlie and some dragon handler named Rick, an old friend apparently who popped in to say hello, were having some intoxicated conversation which somehow got onto describing their perfect woman.'

'Oh yeah,' Harry laughed. 'I think I see where this is going.'

'Anyway,' Tonks said loudly cutting across what Harry was saying. 'Both Rick and Charlie ended up describing someone very close to my true form. Charlie was sober, or drunk, enough to realise this. Then later that night, or morning, he had some strange dream that I was in, in my true form. And the Charlie went on to say that the next morning Rick was hitting his head against the shower wall saying 'I should never of let her go' over and over before spending the whole day trying to compose a letter. Charlie decided to take a nap and then dreamt of me, again in a silvery blue dress. He woke up and then wrote the letter.'

'And?'

'And I don't know what to make of it so I am asking you about the male psyche.'

'I believe you told me not to worry about it.'

'Please help me,' Tonks begged. 'Please, pretty please darling Rah.'

'Get your friendship back on track. If you can, go see him. Then see where it goes.'

'I knew there was a reason you were one of my best friends.'

'We're best friends?'

'Yeah. It think so. I am going to stay here with you tonight. That ok?'

'Sure.'

'Three days left of the summer and the summer romance is ending.'

'It was fantastic while it lasted.'

'Wasn't it,' Tonks smiled snuggling into Harry.

'What's happening out here?' Sirius asked, as he and Remus walked out onto the veranda.

'I am going to get changed and then Dora and I are going to put our plan into action.'

'What plan is that?' Sirius asked.

'One to do with Severus Snape,' Harry's retreating form replied.

Remus and Sirius both paled.

III

Harry leaned against the potions shelves in a quiet bookshop at the top of Diagon Alley waiting for Head of Slytherin and Potions Master Severus Snape. Somewhere in the background, Tonks lurked as back up. Just as Harry was about to give up, the greasy haired professor swept into the store and moved straight over to the potions section, ignoring Harry completely.

'Professor Snape?'

'Who's asking?'

'A prospective student.'

'You are too old to be attending Hogwarts.'

'I think you'll find I'm not, Sir,' Harry replied politely.

'And why have you made yourself my burden?' Snape asked stepping around Harry and looking at the shelves.

'Despite my Gryffindor parentage I don't think I will end up in your house, and so I decided to speak with a few well placed people, yourself being one of them.'

'Gryffindor parents.'

'You know who I am, Professor, but I would like to point out I am not like them since I barely even knew them before their deaths.'

Snape's eyes took on a surprised look before they were quickly schooled back into the mask of indifference. Harry smirked.

'Professor, there is a punctuation error on the three hundred and fifty sixth page of the second edition of your book. It allows different interpretation of what you wrote. You should see to it that it is amended in future copies. Good day.'

Tonks swept over to Harry and linked her hand through his before the couple left the store together. Severus Snape turned to the shelves and quickly located a copy of the second edition of his potions volume turning to the page. Reading over the words, the professor frowned, snapped the book closed and slid it back onto the shelf.

'Damn all Potters,' he whispered. 'Damn them.'

III

The following day, Snape walked across the grounds of Hogwarts to the apparition point en route to a meeting with his publisher when he was dive bombed by a large hawk, that flew past his head before flying off to land on the shoulder of a near by man.

'You again,' Snape spat.

'Come now, Professor. There is no need to be callous. Just because I am the child of your teenage enemy and the woman you love doesn't mean I am anything like James Potter.'

'Prove it,' Snape hissed still marching for the gates, with Harry keeping up with his pace easily.

'I grew up with my Evans cousin who was in fact a Slytherin in her day. She and my father's friends all tell me that I am more like my mother in behaviour than my father. All I ask is half an hour of your time, tonight, at this park in Ireland,' Harry said slipping Snape a piece of parchment. 'Hopefully, I'll see you there.'

Snape watched as the boy slipped his hands into his jeans pockets before muttering something to the hawk who promptly flew away.

'What did you call the bird?'

'Alan Alda.'

'Why?'

'Raz and I have a thing for Muggle television,' Harry shrugged. 'He's an actor in a couple of shows we like.'

Snape looked at the Potter teen and saw that in the depths of his eyes he had the twinkle that was always found in Lily's eyes.

'Don't be late, Potter.'

Harry smiled in reply, looking more like his mother as he did before apparating away.

III

Harry sat under a tree in the late evening reading as he waited for the potions master to arrive. Beside him were a number of items and a list of things he wanted to ask the other man.

'Shall we walk?' Harry asked Snape before he had a chance to announce his presence. The potions master nodded curtly in reply and waited for Harry to gather up his things.

'I have a number of things to request of you this evening, Professor,' Harry began. 'First is that you look over this.'

Snape accepted the thin manuscript he had been handed and looked over it carefully. 'Why on earth have you written a potions book?'

'Most of my studies were self taught. This is the final copy of something I wrote to help me remember the properties and little tricks for potions brewing. I got many things out of my mother's old notes but you are the best potions master in the world. I ask that you look over it to check its validity. If you don't do it for me, do it for my mother. It was her idea to write something of this nature for students of a non-magical background.'

Snape nodded remembering the day Lily had mentioned her idea to him. 'Very well. Anything else,' Severus asked, slightly unnerved by the way the teen beside him reminded him of things and people long past.

'Next order of business is the agreement of a formal truce between us for the duration of my time at Hogwarts, especially if I am sorted into the house you watch over.'

'As much as I am disgusted by the idea of James Potter's son being under my care, I feel that his son being a Slytherin and not a precious Gryffindor could be punishment enough for past sins. I will put aside my animosity towards your father and his friends, out of respect for Lily.'

'Thank you, Professor. Another thing is… I have been given a pensive for my most recent birthday. My father's friends have put memories of my parents in it for me. I was hoping that you may one day consent to adding a memory or two as well. Especially of my mother, I don't have many of her.'

'Potter, Harry, you ask a lot of me. You understand this?'

'Yes, I do. But in a moment of naivety I had hoped that you would remember my mother, even in death and help me as her son, and not James's.'

'I respected your mother and loved her dearly knowing that nothing would ever eventuate from my feelings. She was the reason I left the Dark Lord and became a spy.'

Harry nodded. 'I learnt that many years ago.'

'How?'

'Classified.'

'Considering you have been missing the last fifteen years I shall let that slide,' Snape replied softly. 'For now.'

'I expect to hear from you soon about it then.'

The pair walked in silence for a few more minutes until Snape spotted Sirius and Remus running up the road being followed by Tonks.

'Mr Potter. I agree to each of the three things you have asked of me today. But due to persons intent on joining us, it will have to wait until school resumes.'

'Thank you, Professor. Have a good evening.'

'You too, Mr Potter.'

III

Harry awoke the morning he was due to begin Hogwarts to find Razi had organised a large send off breakfast with X, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Abe and herself, with all of Harry's favourite breakfast foods.

'You didn't have to do this, Raz.'

'I know. But I wanted too,' the woman replied sliding a plate in front of her ward.

'Good to know I am loved.'

'And you should remember it,' X said munching on French toast. 'Delish!'

The entire group laughed at the normally reserved spymasters behaviour.

'So, how is the search for me coming along, Sirius?' Abe asked, the Dumbledore twinkle in his eye.

'We haven't found much and there is strong reason to believe you were kidnapped by persons unknown,' Sirius smirked as others around the table laughed. 'The guy in charge of the case is a real drop kick and hopeless investigator.'

'Aren't you on the case, Sirius?' Tonks asked.

'Nah, handed it over to Paul Loest. He's better at being incompetent than I am.'

Tonks snorted and Remus helped Razi to produce a number of presents.

'Now we know you aren't taking the train to Hogwarts but are going to meet it at Hogsmede Platform so you have all day to pack, so we would like you to make sure you pack these,' Remus told Harry pushing the pile forward.

'I should go to school more often,' Harry grinned.

'Open them!' Tonks cried clapping her hands as the guests pulled their chairs in closer.

Harry grabbed the top one and Abe announced that it belonged to him. Ripping the package open Harry found a platinum ring.

'It's a thumb ring enchanted to vibrate to wake you up. Just tap it and tell it the time you wish to be woken at.'

Harry smiled and slipped the ring onto his left thumb. 'That's thoughtful. Thanks, Abe.'

'Pleasure.'

Harry picked up a large package that seemed to be from Moony and Padfoot according to the messages flashing across the paper.

'Opening the thin gift Harry found a piece of parchment and a mirror.'

'That's your Dad's mirror. We used it to set up pranks and talk to each other in separate detentions during our school days. It's being passed onto you so you can talk to us. The other mirror will be at Evans House, on the dining room table. Just call Marauder Mirror to get through to us. It will vibrate too if we are trying to talk to you.'

'Thanks, Siri,' Harry said giving his godfather a manly hug. 'Now, Remus what is this.'

'This is my pride and joy,' Remus said picking up the parchments. 'I made this work even if your dad, Sirius and to a lesser extent Peter helped. This is the Marauders Map Deluxe. The original was confiscated but we made this one better so it didn't really matter.'

'Show him already,' Sirius urged.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' Remus whispered taping the parchment to reveal the Hogwarts Map, with moving dots.

'Wicked,' Harry grinned.

'It is currently the same as the other map, but to make it better you have to tap it twice and say the name of the person or people you want to find and it will show you.'

'Took awhile to perfect that,' Sirius added.

'To close it down all you have to say is Mischief Managed,' Remus demonstrated.

Harry said nothing as he hugged his father's friend. 'Moony you are a genius. Thanks.'

'And will be getting a new job,' X added sipping on her tea and pushing her gift forward. Harry opened the box and laughed.

'What is it?' Sirius asked.

'A whole bunch of glasses charmed to be more solid than usual and become sunglasses,' Harry snorted. 'X knows how much I break them. Look aviators!'

Tonks wolf whistled as Harry showed the glasses off.

'There are also my normal rectangular frames, a pair with round frames and contact lenses. Thanks X.'

'No trouble, Harry,' X replied with a tight hug. 'Have fun and don't forget to write.'

'I won't.'

'Me next,' Tonks grinned.

'What's in this box?' Harry asked suggestively causing the group to laugh yet again.

'Something you know you want.'

'Do I now?' Harry pulled off the wrapping to find a pair of specially made fingerless dragonhide gloves. 'Dora!'

'I had them specially made. The insides are absorbent and charmed to last, and a variety of other things. Outsides are made of hide so they can take a knock. And if you tap the knuckles of each glove and say a weight that's what it will become so you don't have to take your old boxing gloves.'

'This is fantastic. Thank you. Thank you so much,' Harry smiled getting up and hugging the pink haired woman.

'It was a pleasure.'

'You're up, Raz,' Harry whispered sitting down next to his cousin.

'Before I give this to you I have something to say,' Razi told Harry holding his gift at arms length. 'I take no responsibility for your actions.'

Harry accepted the box and opened it before laughing heartily and hugging his cousin tightly. 'Thanks Razi.'

'You got him a box of prank items,' Sirius barked checking out Harry's gift. 'I knew I would bring you around eventually.'

Sirius found two wands levelled at him.

'I'll just be going to work now. By Harry, good luck and I'll hear from you tonight.'

'Bye Sirius.'

'We best be off too,' X suggested. 'Tonks flipped and got the morning off. Razi has the afternoon. Have a good year at school and I will see you at Christmas at the new house.'

'Bye X. Thanks for the glasses. Bye Remus. See you at lunch Mash.'

'I'll be going with them too,' Abe added standing and leaving the table.

'You just want to get out of packing you old git,' Harry said before he watched as the four disappeared by secure portkey.

'I can't believe you are moving out of this house,' Tonks whispered wrapping her arms around Harry's chest.

'Yeah. I better get the end of the packing done. I don't want to have to do too much when Razi gets here.'

'If we work together it won't take long to pack up everything upstairs, and then we can have some time for us.'

Harry turned and watch the metamorphmagus become herself.

'We better get to work quickly then,' Harry laughed dragging her up the stairs by the hand.

III

III


	6. 6 To Hogwarts

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Six – To Hogwarts

III

Harry and Razi stood in the shadows of Hogsmede Station waiting for the students to get off the Express, which had just arrived.

'Play nice, Mish,' Razi whispered pushing the sixteen year old off into the swelling throng. 'Go with the first years across the lake and get sorted and contact us via the mirrors. Remember. Slytherin!' The brunette hissed vanishing into the shadows.

Dutifully Harry did as requested and followed the half- giant Hagrid and the first years down to the dock before taking the boats across the lake to the school. He did as asked when spoken to but didn't speak any more than necessary despite the questions about his age.

Finally, Minerva McGonagall appeared and led the new students from the antechamber into Hogwarts Great Hall. Harry followed the professor and stood to one side as the younger students were sorted into their houses. As the number of first years dwindled Harry became more exited. Then he was the only one left to be placed in his Hogwarts house.

'To be sorted in to a house for his final two years, Harry Potter.'

Harry ignored the silence as he walked up to the stage and activated his father's old mirror in his hand. Sitting on the stool he let the deputy headmistress place the worn sorting hat on his head.

'I see you want to discuss your placement, Mr Potter,' the hat said, a smile in its voice.

'If only to let them stew as they wait,' Harry smirked.

'What would you like to know?'

'Your reasoning.'

'Well, you are loyal, but that does not make you a Hufflepuff, so the yellow house isn't the place for you. You are intelligent. Very intelligent, just like your mother but I don't think Ravenclaw is exciting enough for your tastes.'

'So I will go to Gryffindor or Slytherin then.'

'Yes. Moreover, I think you are far too cunning to be a true lion like your father. No, my boy with everything you know you'll do best in … SLYTHERIN!' the hat finished shouting the final word.

The hall sat in astonished silence for a moment as Harry stood and smirked. Removing the hat Harry executed a small bow of thanks to Professor McGonagall before turning and performing a traditional pureblood bow to the house tables. Stepping off the stage Harry approached his house table.

'Budge up,' he told a freshly sorted first year that quickly slid across the bench to make space. Harry slid into the place next to an older boy with coffee coloured skin and opposite a pale witch with thick red hair. Looking around the hall Harry ignored the Headmaster while he spoke finally focusing on the Slytherin table just as the food appeared. Picking up a plate in one hand and serving tongs in the other Harry turned to those around him. 'Jacket potatoes anyone?'

The coffee skinned boy and the brown haired boy on his left both nodded.

'How many?'

'Two.'

'Two please.'

'And you both are?'

'Blaise Zabini, sixth year, neutral and Theodore Nott, also sixth year, trying to be neutral.'

'Harry Potter, sixth year, attempting to be neutral. Potatoes?' Harry asked turning to the redhead.

'I prefer them baked, thanks. Ginevra Weasley, fifth year, the rest of my Gryffindor family is light; I am attempting to be neutral for the sake of my skin.'

'Good plan,' Harry said, offering her the baked potatoes. 'Anything I should know about being Slytherin?'

'We are all considered outcasts by our housemates,' Ginevra sneered with a raised eyebrow.

'Perfect. I'll fit right in then,' Harry smiled genuinely pulling Hades out of his robes. _'Hungry?'_

'_Yes, Harry.'_

'_What do you want?'_

The first years and three neutral students stared as Harry cut the pink lamb meat off the bone and fed it to the midnight blue coloured serpent hanging around his neck.

'What?' he asked the silent group looking up.

'You failed to introduce us,' Ginevra replied recovering quickly.

'This is Hades. _Hades, this is Theodore, Blaise and Ginevra. They are off limits for now._'

The snake visibly nodded its head.

'Excuse me, but is that a Phanes Python,' the first year beside Harry asked staring at the magical snake.

'It is,' Harry nodded. 'You know your snakes.'

'My mother has a female, Belladonna. She has been looking for a male to breed her with for years. It is a he isn't it.'

'Hades is most defiantly male.'

'Do you mind if I wrote to mum and told her you had one. She'd be most interested.'

'What's your name?'

'Sebastian Knoll.'

'Tell you what Sebastian, how about you tell your mum and if she wants she can send me an owl and we might be able to cut some kind of deal because Hades isn't my only snake, but he is my favourite.'

'Thank you, Mr Potter.'

'It's Harry. Broccoli, Sebastian?'

'I don't like it,' Sebastian replied screwing up his nose.

'I don't like potatoes,' Harry confided.

'They are bland,' the boy agreed returning to his new year mates and their conversation.

'Does Hades understand what you say when you speak English?' Ginevra asked after closely observing the snake for a few minutes.

'Mostly. He is a magical creature so if worst came to worst and he can tell me what people said or I could before legimency on him and see or hear anything he witnesses that way.

'You know the mind arts?' Theodore asked quickly.

'Snakes are one of the most skilled species and Hades here taught me everything I know about the mind arts.'

'I might have to get a lesson or two at some stage.'

The feast finally drew to a close and ended with the singing of the Hogwarts Song before the students were dismissed to bed.

'Come on. We'll show you the way,' Theodore said.

'Thank you, Nott,' Harry said following small group.

'Call me Theo.'

'And we prefer Blaise and Ginevra,' the other young man added. 'We should try and find Daph, Daphne Greengrass.'

The group made their way to the common room meeting up with their other sixth year friend in the Entrance Hall. As they reached the dungeons, Harry followed them through the maze to the entrance to Slytherin House.

'Ready for the ferret to attack,' Theodore whispered as they entered the busy room.

'What?'

'Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King, Head Wannabe Dee Ee.'

'I see.'

'Target locked on,' Daphne muttered. 'Time of impact five, four, three, two…'

'Potter!' Harry struggled to keep a straight face as Ginevra made an explosion sound behind him as the Malfoy heir made his way across the room. 'Potter, my friends and I would like you to join us for a night cap.'

'No, thank you,' Harry replied performing a bow that was just shy of being respectful to the group of Slytherins standing behind Malfoy. 'I had enough to drink at the feast,' he said letting one of the prodding hands in his back guide him towards the staircase. 'Maybe some other time.'

'Scared of a little fire whiskey, Potter?'

Harry rolled his shoulder pushing Hades out the collar of his robes.

'No. I have meetings with Professors tomorrow morning and I would prefer to be at my very best.'

The five quickly made their way up the stairs stopping at the top level.

'Oh I wish I had a camera so I could preserve the face he made when he saw Hades,' Ginevra laughed.

'I have a pensive that should be just as good,' Harry replied with a sneer. 'He's an idiot.'

'We know,' Daphne whispered. 'And just so you know, anyone with rooms up here is not generally liked by the rest of the house.'

'No drama,' Harry replied. 'Do we have our own rooms or dorms or what?'

'We have rooms with our peer groups,' Nott replied.

'Would you mind if I joined you, gentlemen?'

'Not at all. Let's pick a room,' Blaise replied.

'You are very accepting,' Harry said. 'I didn't expect that.'

'Theo is a reader,' Daphne explained referring to the magical talent gifted to few and passed on to others through them. 'You obviously impressed him since you were allowed to call him Theo after only a few hours of knowing each other.'

Harry nodded. 'Help me become a reader and I'll help you with occlumency, Theo,' Harry suggested.

'Deal,' Theo replied turning and shaking his hand at the end of the corridor.

'I guess these will be our rooms then,' Blaise sighed.

'They have the best view of the lake,' Ginevra smiled.

'I just wanted something different this year.'

'Change the furnishings to be more to your liking,' Harry suggested looking at the stone ceiling of the corridor.

'What are you doing, Harry?' Daphne asked also looking at the ceiling.

'This. Stand back.'

Harry began waving his wand at the stone floor, walls and ceiling drawing runes into the air and on the walls at hip hight with the tip of his wand.

'What do they do?' Blaise asked referring to the wards.

'They only let us and our familiars pass freely. Anyone who comes with intent to hurt or harm will be zapped. And the wards will warn us of anyone who is allowed to pass.' With two quick flicks, the doors were also warded. 'No one but we, the house elves and Professor Snape can enter our dorms without our permission.'

'I knew there was a reason I liked you,' Theo smiled. 'Thanks, Harry.'

'No problem. Shall we try to redecorate now? There's no school tomorrow.'

'I thought you have meetings tomorrow morning.'

'The meeting is at eleven which is more than twelve hours away. I think I can manage a late night.'

'Let's decorate then,' Daphne grinned ushering her friend into the first room. 'Gin, think of all the things we could do to our room now that no one can get in.'

'Let's go then,' Blaise suggested walking towards their own room.

'You two pick beds first,' Harry said before watching the two other boys bound over to the beds. Blaise took the one closest to the fireplace and sitting area while Theodore took the one next to it, closer to the door on the same straight wall.

'That's mine then,' Harry sighed pointing to the remaining bed. 'Next to the bathroom I presume.'

The two other boys grinned.

'Hox,' Blaise called.

'Masters be calling Hox. What can Hox get for Sirs?'

'We would like to redecorate our rooms,' Blaise told the elf. 'Is it possible to do that now?'

'Yes, Master,' the elf said snapping his long fingers. Moments later a handful of other elves appeared. 'We is listening.'

The three boys moved to stand by the door of their room.

'How are we going to do this? I have never decorated a room in my life,' Blaise whispered.

'Don't look at me,' Theodore said throwing up his hands.

'You two need to learn life skills,' Harry groaned. 'Watch and learn.'

Turning to look at the pentagonal room Harry sighed and conjured a piece of parchment while the boys and elves waited. Drawing the two short sides of a rectangle and one of the long sides Harry looked up. Using the un-drawn side of the rectangle as the base Harry then marked in two sides of a scalene triangle.

'It kinda looks like a house with a lopsided roof,' Theodore snorted.

'It's the shape of our room,' Harry snapped.

'It is too,' Blaise said watching as Harry drew in the positions of the window and doors.

'Ok, I am ready,' Harry announced. 'I want a cloak rack there in that funny corner between the bathroom and bedroom doors. Anything velvet must go. Replace the drapes on the four posters with another olive green, heavy, ribbed fabric. Make the new bed spreads the same colour. The desk in that corner there, Theo's desk, stays but find a more comfortable chair. Those other two desks stay but mine needs to be moved further to the left almost into that other corner. In that same corner next to the desk, place a red foliaged plant. I can't remember its name. We need carpet on the floor, a dark bone colour, soft under foot short to medium pile. Those two desks need more comfortable chairs as well,' Harry requested spinning back to look at the two desks in question again. 'Those lounges must go but that brown striped armchair can stay. Find a second matching one if you can. Leather lounges in brown or green and a vase of white or cream flowers in that corner by the lounge,' Harry finished. 'Change the torches to candelabras if you can, please. I want lots of light in this room. Leave the fireplace as it is. And that is all. We will step outside for a few moments while you go about your work,' Harry told the elves, directing his two roommates out into the hall.

'Why did you kick us out of our own room?' Blaise demanded once the door closed.

'Unbonded house elves cannot use their full magic in front of you and they don't like being watched while they work. If we wait out here, they will work faster and more efficiently and will be happier to do so next time. House elves are a fan of good manners.'

'Really?' Blaise snapped sceptically as a house elf bearing a tray with three butter beer popped into view.

'A beverage while you wait, Sirs.'

'Thank you,' Harry smiled accepting the cold drink.

'Thank you,' Theodore also added.

Blaise nodded at the small elf after taking his butter beer.

'Hix is proud to serve such considerate Sirs.'

'We shall remember your name, Hix.'

The elf popped away.

'How do you know all this?' Theodore asked.

'The house I live in has a free elf that we pay to work for us. Don't ask, my guardian is crazy. Anyway, when I was eight or so, Nos had to go to her daughter and she had organised another elf to help. Before she left she spent one very long hour lecturing us on elven etiquette and it hasn't failed me yet.'

'Handy.'

'You bet.'

The three boys sat drinking their butter beers for a few minutes until the door of their room was opened and Hox and Hix stood nervously in the middle of the room. All three looked around in amazement.

'This is fantastic,' Theodore finally exclaimed. 'Better than anything we've had in the past few years.'

'I'll drink to that,' Blaise agreed finishing the end of his bottle of beer.

'We have three phoenix stands for your messenger birds', Sirs and another stand for your scaled friend,' Hox told them pointing out the four stands.

'You have done well,' Harry told the elves. 'May you and your children serve for many years.'

'Is Sirs wanting anything else?'

'Some more butter beer would be great,' Blaise said flopping onto one of the new lounges.

'And will one of you pop into the room next door and ask the girls to come in?'

The elves bowed and popped away leaving the three boys alone.

'Why phoenix stands? We only have owls.'

'It's the elves way of thanking us,' Harry said, transferring Hades onto his new heated stand. 'They respect us. They wouldn't do this for Malfoy because he just orders them. They see that kind of behaviour as disrespectful and so they don't go out of their way to help.'

'I think we are going to be learning a lot of random stuff like that this year,' Theodore sighed sinking onto the other lounge as Daphne and Ginevra entered the room.

'Wow,' Daphne exclaimed accepting a drink from Hix who had just returned with drinks.

'Hix here helped us out with Hox, the house elf that sent you in.'

'We will be right back,' Daphne said steering Ginevra back the way they came calling for the elves as she did so.

Harry pulled his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it, beginning to unpack his supplies into his new desk and near one of the three sinks in the bathroom. He was just finishing up, hanging his firebolt into the broom brackets above his desk when the girls returned.

'Thank you for your inspiration,' Daphne declared sweeping in and sitting herself down in one of the armchairs around the fire.

'You're welcome,' Harry replied from where he was seated at his desk.

'What are you doing, Harry?' Blaise asked. 'Come join us.'

'I have to look over all this before I talk to Snape tomorrow,' Harry replied.

'What classes are you going to take?' Theodore asked sitting up so he could see Harry from where he was sprawled on the lounge.

'Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Arithmacy and Herbology at this stage.' Harry replied.

'I am taking Potions, Transfig, DADA, Charms, Arithmacy and Astronomy,' Daphne replied.

'Blaise and I are doing the same as Daphne minus the Arithmacy,' Theodore replied as Blaise nodded also.

'And I am doing OWL level courses,' Ginevra groaned.

'Don't worry, Ginevra. Your grade is nice, other than the students in Slytherin,' Daphne told the red head who shrugged.

Harry sat and looked over his new group of friends, applying the knowledge that he knew to them.

Blaise Zabini was the illegitimate son of an African prince but that detail was hush, hush. His mother was a beautiful half-African witch who had made her name as a socialite, marrying rich old men who died soon after marriage. Blaise had lived a life of prestige in country manors all over Britain. Harry knew he was intelligent, powerful, and ruthless and a rising businessman with practical experience rather than just books like Harry relied on.

Theodore Nott was the son of a Death Eater. His mother was a timid woman who would never stand up to her hot-tempered husband. Theodore was the eldest son and his father expected him to take Voldemort's Mark. He had mentioned on at least three separate occasions that he didn't want to follow that path and Harry had chosen to help Theodore all he could. The other young man had shown trust in him, had hope and Harry knew that it must be rare for the physically abused boy to do that for just anyone.

Daphne Greengrass was the heir to one of the original wizarding families like himself. Her golden brown hair fell to her waist and her blue eyes sparkled. Harry had to say that he found her light tan to be rather attractive as it added to her bubbly personality.

One thing he quickly noticed about his year mates is that each suppressed their personalities when around other students but were more relaxed when on their own.

Ginevra Weasley, Harry decided, was something else. From his basic knowledge and their conversation at dinner, he had discovered that this only daughter had six older brothers and that she was the first person in her family in four generations to be placed outside of Gryffindor. He also discovered that she was exceptionally intelligent and had a scathing wit. Harry also decided that Ginevra was as attractive as Daphne for different reasons. Her long curled red hair was beautiful and her skin like porcelain despite the freckles on her nose. She was built like a dancer with unforeseen strength and Harry had to say that it was her mysterious brown eyes that entranced him the most.

Shaking his head Harry stood and banished his robes to the hook on the back of the bathroom door. Slipping off his black dragon hide boots Harry stood and tucked them under his bed. Snagging his night robe he disappeared into the bathroom to change out of his school clothes and threw them into the washing basket in the corner of the room. Turning around Harry poked his nose the small room that held the shower before going into the toilet next door. Coming out Harry washed his hands and cleaned his teeth before heading back into the room in his boxers and robe.

Walking over to his desk he picked up a book written in Latin before crossing back to his bed.

'What's that on your leg?' Daphne asked.

'A tattoo,' Harry replied lying down.

'Harry Potter has a tattoo!'

'Harry Potter has three tattoos.'

'Really?' Daphne asked with a seductive smile.

'This is the only one you are going to know about.'

'Well, bring it over and show us then.'

Harry groaned as he got off his bed and padded over to the four sitting down. Facing them he let his new acquaintances look at the detailed dragon tattoo on his right leg. The body of the beast was on his thigh and its head down by his knee.

'Where does it finish?' Blaise asked with interest.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled off his robe revealing his muscled chest and back. Turning side on he lifted his arm and watched as the four pairs of eyes followed the dragon's spiked tail from the waist band of his boxers till it ended half way up his torso.

'And you really have three tattoos?' Theo asked.

'The other two are more discrete, but I plan on getting a new one next summer.'

'I want one if it looks that good,' Theo grinned.

Harry laughed openly and gave a rare, handsome smile.

'I'll take you to the guy who does mine if you decide to get one.'

'Thanks.'

'Earth to Daph and Ginevra,' Blaise taunted upon seeing the girls slack faces.

Daphne cleared her throat in embarrassment. 'You should smile more often, Harry,' she whispered, while a blushing Ginevra nodded in agreement.

'I will consider it,' Harry replied moving back over to his bed and flopping down on it. 'Do you think you could all give me a tour of the school after lunch tomorrow?'

'Sure, we can make an adventure out of it for you,' Blaise shrugged.

The four old friends turned back to each other and began to talk quietly while Harry read. Eventually the girls left and the three boys fell into their beds for a deep nights sleep.

III

Rising early, Harry made his was out of the dungeons and into the grounds for some early morning exercise by the lake.

As he jogged around the edge of the lake, Harry only encountered one other person, a quidditch player getting in some pre- season training, he presumed. Harry quickly finished his run, sit ups and push ups on the shore of the lake before heading back up to the castle to shower and change.

As he crossed the Entrance Hall, Harry encountered a handful of students heading down for an early breakfast. Cursing slightly for being caught by so many females in his very short running shorts and a loose singlet Harry hurried down to the dungeons silently thanking the Scottish weather for being cold for a majority of the school year.

As he made his way upstairs to the Slytherin dorms Harry physically ran into Ginevra.

'Morning.'

'Morning, Harry. Up already?'

'Quidditch season is coming and I want to be on the house team.'

'An early work out is not such a bad idea. I may join you one morning.'

'Be my guest. Heading down for breakfast?'

'Yep. I don't feel like waiting for the others.'

'I will be down in ten to join you.'

Harry continued up to his room where he noted both his dorm mates were still sleeping soundly. Quickly using the bathroom Harry dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and black t-shirt before slipping on his black converses. Towel drying his unmanageable hair a little more, Harry picked up a muggle note book with the paperwork he needed later in the morning tucked inside the cover, a biro and a slim black advanced potions book before heading back up to breakfast.

Entering the Great Hall Harry felt many eyes on him as he walked towards Ginevra who sat half way up the Slytherin table.

'Good breakfast?'

'The scrambled eggs here are fantastic and if you get in early the bacon his hot and crispy.'

'Just what I need,' Harry replied serving himself as the red head ate beside me.'

'Tell me, why is everybody staring at us?'

'Most of them probably saw me when I came in from my run,' Harry responded trying to hold back his blush. 'It seems there is an extremely large female population of early risers.'

Ginevra smirked at his side before looking up at the handful of owls that had just arrived. 'Do you get the paper?'

'Sure do,' Harry replied laying down his fork and quickly standing up to hold out his arms.

Two owls and a large hawk landed on his out stretched limbs. Ginny watched as the hawk moved onto Harry's left shoulder and a snowy owl onto his right while Harry took his paper from the delivery owl who accepted a treat before flying off.

'They yours?' she asked accepting the paper from Harry as he sat down.

'Hedwig is,' Harry said feeding the owl some bacon. 'Alan Alda is ours.'

'Ours?' Ginevra asked feeding the bird of prey some sausage.

'My guardian and I share him. He will have some loads to carry over the next few months I think,' Harry said relieving the bird of its burden. After shaking the package like a child, Harry grinned. 'It arrived.'

'What arrived?'

'Something I need for a prank. You wanna help?'

'What did you have in mind?'

Harry and Ginny spoke in low voices for over an hour as the school trickled in and out of the hall. They laughed on a handful of occasions causing everyone to look. Eventually, Harry looked at his watch.

'I better get moving if I want to get to Professor Snape's office on time,' he said scooping up his books.

'I'll show you the way if you want.'

'That'd be great.'

The pair walked down to the dungeons and Ginny showed Harry to the potions classrooms and the Potion Master's office. After arranging to meet at the Great Hall for lunch Harry knocked on Professor Snape's door.

'Enter.'

'Professor.'

'Mr Potter. I expect your parents are turning in their graves at your sorting.'

'They might be, Dad especially, but I am not too surprised as I already told you.'

The Head of Slytherin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'The again it probably doesn't help one of my familiars is a snake named after the god of death, I was attacked by Voldemort as a child and to defeat him would require cunning, and I don't like red. Or lions for that matter.'

Snape scowled. 'Why are you not in Ravenclaw then? Your mother could have easily been a Ravenclaw.'

'The hat was afraid that those studious rule abiders couldn't handle someone like me who enjoys throwing the odd spanner in the works,' Harry smirked. 'Making trouble,' Harry amended seeing his Professor's confusion at the Muggle phrase.

'To join my advanced potions class I need you to sort these ingredients into their most reactive pairs,' Snape said pointing at one of the work benches covered with unlabeled jars.

'How long do I have?' Harry asked eyeing the jars.

'Not to long,' the professor replied.

Harry worked quickly and in less then ten minutes two neat rows of bottles were lined across the table with two left over.

'Why are those two not paired, Potter?' Snape asked checking through the other bottles.

'I would say that Devil's Snare root shavings compliments Doxie venom, Sir.'

Snape finished checking the bottles before looking up at his newest student. 'It seems you have your mother's gift for potions, Potter.'

'I have been told that I am rather like her on many occasions, my godfather being one of the most vocal about my Evans like behaviour,' Harry sneered. 'I may look like a Potter but I am half Evans, brought up by Evans'. You and a handful of others should try to remember that.'

Snape looked into the vibrant green eyes and remembered another lecture he had received in his youth from a woman with eyes of the same colour.

'I will adhere to our previous agreements. I will see you Monday afternoon, Mr Potter.'

'Thank you for your time, Professor,' Harry replied heading for the door. 'Have a profitable afternoon.'

Harry arrived in the Great Hall for lunch a few minutes later and quickly sat down with Blaise, Theodore, Daphne and Ginevra to eat their meal. As the group ate they talked about all the places they had to show Harry that afternoon on their tour. As the empty plates were magically removed from the tables and lunch officially ended Harry stood.

'Let's get this show on the road then,' he grinned before the four students dragged him out of the hall and around his new school.

III

III


	7. 7 Favours

IlII

Double Oh

III

Chapter Seven – Favours 

III

His time at school had begun to fly by and Harry found himself wearing more and more clothes when he went outside as September ended an Autumn set in. Harry found that his classes were rather unchallenging and had begun studying other subjects with the intention of taking other NEWT exams at the end of the following year with Runes being at the top of his list.

An easy rapport had been established between Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Ginevra and Harry with the group quickly gaining the attention of other houses by the way they interacted with other students. Harry taught basic occulmency to each of his friends and Theo helped Harry to be a reader, identifying the signatures of magical auras. Ginevra and Harry pranked their way around various members of the school, leaving traps as they ran though the halls on their morning runs.

Harry kept his family updated with regular letters and in return they replied with regular packages filled with odds and ends and booby trapped with pranks curtesy of the Mauraders.

Harry and Ginevra both tried out and for the Slytherin Quidditch Squad only a five weeks after school began. Both had a love for the game, were in good physical condition and were skilled on a broom. Harry tried out for each of the four positions, while Ginny tried out for chaser. The seventh year captain, Giselle Dobbs was impressed by both their efforts and thus selected them to be part of the squad.

After the tryouts, Giselle and fellow seventh year beater, Spencer Grindi stayed behind to speak with the new recruits.

'Welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch Squad. You are expected to be able to perform at your best for every game. Missing practice is not an option. Slytherin will win the Quidditch cup this year, understood?'

The new students nodded in reply to their captain, their faces impassive masks.

'As such the team is that, a team. If you need help all you have to do is ask for help. Anyone in this room should be willing to help the others.'

'Even Malfoy?' Bethany Angsly, a fourth year reserve asked.

'In this room is a safer bet if it is homework or home related,' Spencer replied.

'Draco Malfoy remains as seeker. Caleb Josin and Cara Krimesberg will remain as chasers with me because it cannot be denied that they work well together. Beth Angsly, Ginevra Weasley you are the reserve chasers. Miles Remdit is our keeper, Drew Dobbs here after known as Junior is our reserve keeper and beater. Spence Grindi and Harry Potter are beaters. Austin Woolfe you are also a reserve beater.'

'Teams work together and help each other out. That is what we will do. Physical training begins next week, Dobbs and I will send you an owl.'

'You aren't the captain. Why are you sending us messages?'

'Because it is our NEWT year and team members help each other out, Remdit. Now all of you to the showers.'

III

Harry stood under his hot shower while Spencer stood in the stall next to him. Discreetly Spencer cast a translation spell on himself and Harry copied.

'Listen to me, Potter. The silver prince is pissed that you tried out for his position today. You are better than him and he knows it. Know that I will one day be lord of my family and willing to make a formal an alliance.'

'Understood. I'll watch my back,' Harry nodded. 'Anything else you can tell me about the team. Who supports who?'

'What can you offer me?'

'For a temporary alliance and information I'll ward all your room with parseltounge spells to keep anyone uninvited out.'

A flicker of a smile graced the honey blonde's face as he rubbed his hands over his crew cut. 'Elle and I are neutral as is Drew, her little brother. The third year, Austin, is most definitely light but plays at being neutral like Miss Weasley to preserve his skin. Draco, and the two other chasers Caleb and Cara are dark supporters while Miles and Bethany are neutral, leaning towards the dark.'

'Do you lean?'

'I come from a long line of grey wizards and witches in Wales. The Dobbs family is the Oxford equivalent.'

'And I am a Potter who speaks parseltounge. That makes everything so much clearer,' Harry replied sarcastically.

'Ward Giselle's room and not mine,' Spencer said as he shut off the shower. 'Then we'll be square.'

'I planned on doing hers anyway,' Harry replied. 'It's her seventh year and she's quidditch captain. She doesn't need to be disturbed or attacked in her own chambers for putting me on the team.'

'You should have been a Gryffindor.'

'You should have too for asking me to protect her.'

Spencer looked at Harry for a moment. 'I was shunned in my first years,' Spencer replied turning the shower back on. 'I was shunned by my peers because I spoke my mind. Then I joined the team and earned respect for the way I play on the field. I like being able to speak my mind occasionally, so let me put this simply. Never compare me to a Gryffindor again.'

'Will you join me for a run tomorrow morning?'

'I have never run outside of practice before.'

'You should. Australian researchers proved that wizards who exercise have greater magical power. Something that is always handy come NEWT time.'

'You've yet to convince me.'

'I'll send my owl with the article once we get back to the dorms.'

Both young men shut off their showers and dressed quickly, dispelling the charm they were using.

'Bring the article around yourself,' Spencer said, throwing his broom over his shoulder and heading back up to the castle with Giselle.

'What is all that?' Ginevra asked as she and Harry walked across the grounds.

'All information has a price, my pretty little friend.'

'I invited Giselle to join us for our morning exercise. I hope you don't mind.'

'As long as you don't mind Spencer joining us.'

Arriving back in the dungeons, Ginevra and Harry walked up to their rooms and separated at the door. Harry quickly put away his quidditch gear before grabbing a magazine out of his trunk, slinging Hades around his neck and walking back down one level to Spencer's room.

'Enter,' came the reply after Harry knocked.

'It's me, and my familiar Hades.'

'I have wanted to have a closer look at that snake,' Spencer said looking at the blue serpent. 'He is a magnificent specimen.'

'Thank you,' Harry smiled, placing Hades around Spencer's neck. 'Look after him while I work. Who is in that last room?'

'That would be my room, Harry,' Giselle remarked slipping through the door and replying to the direction Harry's finger was pointed. 'I believe you have the rooms upstairs for a similar view and defendable position.'

'That we do,' Harry replied. 'How did you find my wards the other morning when you tried to pass?'

'Strong and decidedly foreign.'

Harry nodded and smiled. 'Does anyone visit these parts often? Or shall I just key the both of you into the wards.'

'What do you mean?' Giselle asked in confusion.

'I am being all Gryffindor,' Harry replied. 'I am making sure that you and Spencer aren't bothered for selecting me as a team member.'

'So you are going to ward out rooms?'

'Something like that,' Harry replied waving his wand out the door.

'What are you doing?' Spencer asked.

'Putting an illusion over the passage so it seems as though no one is there. Now, I shall ask again, is there anyone specific I should key into the wards?' Harry asked as he worked.

'What wards are you using?' Giselle asked. 'My father is a curse breaker and it is a career I plan to take up.'

'An identification ward across the hall has already been put up, along with a ward protecting you from malicious intent.' Giselle nodded in understanding while Spencer flipped through the magazine Harry had brought with him. 'Your bedroom doors however currently only allow you through them without specified invitation.'

'Key, Giselle into my bedroom,' Spencer instructed. 'She's always been allowed full access. We've known each other awhile.'

'Put Spenny into mine as well. He's the only Slytherin I trust in my room.'

Harry spent a few minutes hissing and waving his wand in the hallway before he was finished.

'Anything else?'

'Hang around while we test this warding.'

Harry smirked as he watched the older Slytherins test his wards.

'Are you finished?'

'They seem acceptable,' Spencer replied, handing Harry his familiar and his magazine. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'Harry,' Giselle called. 'Key yourself into the wards as well.'

'You are trusting,' Harry smirked.

'Daphne and I talk from time to time as we are second cousins. I know a couple of things. One thing is you can be trusted.'

'How do you know that?'

'A handful of people outside that group know of one persons ability to read. You don't know it but you have a number of supporters who haven't shown themselves,' Giselle replied.

'That would explain a couple of things,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Anyway, even if you weren't trustworthy, we'd instantly know it was you if someone broke in,' Spencer said quietly.

'Too true.'

III

Harry walked back along the corridors from the library, half reading over his finished essay as he walked, half keeping an eye on his surroundings. He noticed a curvy Indian witch walking towards him and as they approached he realised that it was the Gryffindor Patil twin. Harry suspected that Pavarti and her sister were not full blooded Indian due to their creamier skin tone and more aristocratic features.

The witch changed her path to end up in Harry's way forcing him to stop in the middle of the corridor.

'Good evening, Miss Patil.'

'Good evening, Mr Potter. Coming back from the library I see.'

'Yes, I had to locate a reference text for my transfiguration essay.'

'To be honest I haven't even started it. I didn't know you were so organised.'

'Not organised,' Harry grinned. 'An insomniac. I tend to get a lot of work done in the wee small hours of the morning.'

'You don't look tired.'

'I'm not. I just don't need much sleep.'

'And here I am needing at least eight hours to be able to function the next day.'

'We aren't all the same, Miss Patil.'

'Please, call me Pavarti.'

'If you call me, Harry.'

The witch beamed, while Harry slipped his essay into his bag.

'I should bid you good night,' Harry murmured.

'Or you could do it properly,' Pavarti suggested, her eyes flicking over to a door behind Harry. Swivelling his head, Harry quickly noted the broom closet.

'Are you suggesting something, Miss Patil?'

'Of course,' the Gryffindor witch replied. 'Would you be interested?'

'Possibly. But you'd have to give me your reasons for wanting to snog me when you have a seventh year Gryffindor boyfriend.'

Pavarti had the decency to blush. 'You are the best looking guy in the school, Harry, and most of the girls in Gryffindor Tower want to drag you into a broom closet. I have a slight crush on you and it is affecting my relationship with James which is already under pressure from his NEWT workload. I was hoping that if you snogged my brains out it would help.'

'What if it doesn't?'

'I'll have to break up with him, because it wouldn't be fair on him or me.'

Harry walked over to the broom closet and opened the door and watched as the witch hesitated momentarily before walking inside. The raven haired Slytherin slipped in after her and closed the door. Dropping his book bag, Harry quickly placed his hands on either side of Pavarti's face and kissed her meaninglessly. Pulling away he held onto her for a moment longer.

'Was that the same as kissing James?'

Harry felt her shake her head in the dark.

'Think about one of his kisses and compare it to the one we just had. I don't think it had any where near the same amount of feeling as one of James's kisses would have.'

Pavarti burst into tears. 'I am so stupid. I think I love him. Oh Merlin. What have I done?'

'You were human.'

Harry hugged the sobbing girl until she calmed down.

'Go wash your face, get a book called _Complicated Transfiguration Theory_ out of the library and go up to Gryffindor Tower to bed. I'll see you tomorrow in charms.'

Pavarti nodded and fled the broom cupboard to the nearest bathroom, while Harry lit his wand and penned a quick note.

'Hox.'

'Yes, Harry Potter, Sir?'

'Please take this note to a seventh year Gryffindor named James immediately and make sure he understands the importance of meeting me.'

'Yes, Sir,' the elf replied popping away. Slowly Harry made his way to the disused classroom he had asked James to meet him at in the note. Sitting cross legged on the teachers desk he pulled a potions book out of his bag and began to read. After a few minutes the door opened and a handsome dark haired young wizard slipped into the room.

'What is the meaning of this, Potter?' he asked leaning against one of the desks in the first row.

'James, since I don't know your surname, please call me Harry. And I asked you here to talk about Parvarti.'

'What about her?'

'Were you aware she had a crush on me?'

'Most girls around here do,' the teen replied folding his arms across his desk and frowning.

'She and I were talking in a corridor near the library earlier when she asked me to kiss her. When I asked why, she replied that she wanted to get me out of her head so she could try and salvage her relationship with you. She looked unsure about what she was doing,' Harry embellished. 'But I kissed her anyway.'

'You kissed my girlfriend?' James asked angrily before visibly deflating.

'Yes. And after I asked her if it was anything like kissing you. She promptly burst into tears and started say 'Oh Merlin? What have I done?' over and over. It took me a good while to calm her down. I then sent her off to pick up a book I used for our transfiguration essay and visit the bathroom to wash her face, before immediately contacting you. Pavarti honestly thought that she was driving you away from her through her crush on me, and as such you were just burying yourself in your NEWT work.'

'I was. But do you know what it is like to have you girlfriend look over at Slytherin table every few minutes during breakfast while I am sitting there trying to talk with her? Do you know what it is like hearing girls giggle about some Slytherin day in day out?'

'No. I don't. But I do know what it is like growing up without parents who love you and never really having any friends your own age, let alone a committed girlfriend. Every girl I have ever dated, bar one, has been so insecure about other girls enticing me away from her that they have all dumped me after a short period of time, or I have dumped them for their petty and immature behaviour. I hope that by coming her to Hogwarts I cold have a semi normal life. But nothing is ever simple for me, is it?' Harry growled. 'Do you think I like girls giggling and flirting with me? Do you think I like jealous and angry stares? No. I don't. But here I am, trying to be honest with a Gryffindor so you don't mess up your relationship with a beautiful, intelligent girl.'

'Do you feel guilty for kissing her?' James asked, with forced calm.

'No. But I feel sorry for her for the way you are treating her. I think you should make the effort to sit down and have a talk. Re-evaluate where you are at in your relationship, because it's only going to get worse as the year goes on.'

'She'll dump me!'

'No. I don't think she will. Just be honest with her. You better go find her. Do you know the Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor? It's near the tapestry of Barnaby the something and some trolls. Walk past the plain wall three times thinking of where you want to have the conversation, take her inside and talk,' Harry said slipping his book into his bag and shouldering it.

Holding out his hand to shake James', Harry smiled. 'You are a lucky bloke. And I suggest urging Pavarti to follow her dreams.'

'She wants to be the next Madame Malkin,' James replied shaking Harry's hand.

'That's not so bad if she's by your side, is it?'

James shook his head. 'Sometimes I think I love her?'

'Why are you telling a Slytherin that?'

'Because you seem to be a decent Slytherin.'

'It's my Gryffindor parentage,' Harry grinned. 'Tell her.'

III

The following day, a tired but happy Pavarti Patil slipped into the seat next to Harry's during Flitwick's charms lecture.

'You should be a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin.'

'I take it you worked things out.'

'James said you spoke to him. But he wouldn't tell me what.'

'That's for him to tell you,' Harry whispered in reply as his quill took notes.

'Thank you. Everything is better than ever and he told me he loves me!'

'Shh. Did you tell him too?'

'Of course, silly.'

'Good,' Harry smiled.

'He also told me that you were right and that I should chase my dreams.'

'Really?'

'Thank you, Harry.'

'It was a pleasure. Let me know if you are ever going to open a robe shop. I could probably help you out with a thing or two.'

'How?'

'I know people, who know people, who may be interested in being a financial backer. But they would have to see some designs,' Harry grinned as the bell rang. He packed up quickly, winked at the amazed Gryffindor before leaving for the Great Hall with his friends.

III

III


	8. 8 Secret Lives and Other Identities

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 8 – Secret Lives and Other Identities

III

AN – Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a disclaimer to say that anything that is written and appears under this penname belongs to me, however anything you recognise actually belongs to JKR, etc and so forth.

III

Harry wandered down to the quidditch pitch, his broom over his shoulder, just as the stars were beginning to fade and the sun peep over the horizon. Pulling his gloves on and slipping them onto his hands Harry looked out at the lake admiring the view in the early morning light. Mounting his broom Harry kicked off into the air and soared over the Hufflepuff stands heading away toward the lake. Flying for fun, he reached down and dragged the toes of his boots in the water before making a steep climb into the low clouds over the south end of the lake.

Spotting something one the surface of the lake, Harry shook his and slowly spiralled his way down to the water. Hovering his broom, he then greeted the mermen who had surfaced. The mermen laughed about something and began directing water through the air at Harry who raced away. Waving goodbye to the lake dwellers, Harry made his way back to the pitch landing quickly and demounting from his broom as he began to run laps, vaguely aware of a girl jogging ahead of him.

'Morning,' Harry greeted as he finally caught the blonde.

'Morning,' she replied cheerily, before gasping as she realised who was jogging beside her. 'Getting ready for quidditch are you?'

'Ah. Yes,' the girl mumbled. 'Ron told us to start training because he knows how good his sister is on a broom, and she's now playing on the Slytherin House team, with you.'

'Harry Potter. To whom do I have the pleasure of sharing my morning jog?'

'Katie Bell, seventh year Gryffindor and first chaser.'

'I hear you have a pretty inexperienced team.'

The girl frowned. 'We lost the bulk of our players last year.'

'Why haven't you been training new ones as you go? Laziness?'

'Is that how Slytherin works so well together? Giselle Dobbs trains reserves.'

'Don't tell her I let slip,' Harry grinned, making the other girl smile too.

'You have a fantastic smile.'

'You are not the first girl to tell me that this year,' Harry laughed. 'And I will doubt you will be the last.'

'Can I be sincere without wanting to get you in a broom closet?'

'I guess. Though I wouldn't mind meeting you in one. Say the third floor corridor behind the portrait of Joan d'Arc?'

'There is a broom closet on that corridor?'

'Fourth door on the right. Knock twice to tell me it's you. See you at nine,' Harry grinned scooping up his broom and flying off towards the castle.

III

After a quick shower and changing into some weekend clothes, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Joining Ginevra and Daphne Harry tucked into his meal while the girls talked about the break up of a Slytherin seventh year and her Ravenclaw beau that had left her crying in the Slytherin Girls Common Room Bathroom for much of the previous evening. As Katie walked into the hall their eyes met and Harry winked, causing the young woman to blush, and Giselle and Spencer who had entered the room after her to smirk.

The pair slid into seats opposite each other on Harry's left and Spencer clapped his fellow beater on the back.

'Congratulations, Harry. I didn't realise you were a leg man.'

'I am a neck and collarbone actually but those legs were so persuasive I couldn't help myself.'

'What are you talking about?' Daphne asked paying attention to another conversation for the first time since Harry had entered the Hall.

'Harry's got a hot date,' Spencer crowed.

'Who?' Ginevra asked her eyes narrowing.

'Trouble,' Giselle replied calmly. 'Watch out for yourself my friend. Other than that you have good taste.'

'Why, thank you,' Harry smirked.

'It was a fetching shade of red I must say.' The two boys snorted as Giselle stood and joined her Ravenclaw boyfriend and Daphne and Ginevra tried to discover what was happening.

'I best get moving too,' Harry said standing, his face returning to its normal mask. 'Places to go. Things to do.'

'People to meet?'

'Not until later, Spence,' Harry replied to his friends question. 'Bye girls.'

Grabbing an apple Harry slipped out of the Great Hall through the halls before he slipped behind a mirror on an upper floor. Taking out his wand Harry removed his parseltongue power restraints and began to hiss. As he hissed the fallen rock that littered the passageway began slipping itself back into the walls and ceiling. Once the path was clear Harry quickly constructed an illusion to cover the passage. Once he was done, he ran straight through the magic and down the path. Reach a point Harry slowed to a walk and began waving his wand, testing the wards of the school. He continued and after about sixty meters he past the edge of the wards. Casting a spell to change the colour of the stones at a point on the corridor floor five meters behind him, Harry took a few more steps forward and promptly apparated away.

He reappeared in a conference room deep within the Department of Mysteries, reserved especially for X and her agents. The grey haired woman was surrounded by documents at a large circular table a fuchsia scarf around her neck.

'It's good to see you, Harry? How is school going?'

'It's boring, but I have found you a whole list of people who you should keep an eye on for various reasons,' Harry replied throwing a wad of parchments at his superior.

'Thanks. Con needs a tweak by the way.'

'What does he want done?'

'I believe he wants a more masculine look.'

'He's a vampire. I am no miracle worker.'

'Just try,' X said dismissing him with a wave of his hand. 'Be at the meeting. It's scheduled for two.'

'I'll be here.'

Harry wandered off around the department greeting his fellow team members of the London team known as X's Men, the X Factor and a variety of other sad names.

He found Tonks and Razi sitting at their desks catching up on paper work. Tonks told him that she and Charlie Weasley had secretly become an official couple, while Razi growled under her breath about Sirius Black and Abe Dumbledore being kindred spirits of the malicious sort. Deciding to leave his cousin to her bad mood, Harry buttered up Nanny, the medic and Peggy, who spent her time between reception and the research centre. Both mature women we giggling like school girl by the time Harry left in search of new targets. Remus and Ducky were arguing in the library when Harry found them. Both researchers greeted Harry distractedly before returning to yelling at each other. Giving up on conversation with them Harry moved on to find the last pair that formed the team, Hank and Con, the spymasters in charge of gathering intelligence.

'Harry!' Con cried leaping up from his chair the moment he spotted the teen. 'How are you?'

'Fine. X already asked me,' Harry said pushing the vampire back down into his chair. 'Hey Hank.'

'You are actually going to give this blood sucker a make over.'

'Why not?' Harry shrugged, transfiguring the chair Con was in into a dentists chair. 'He's lucky he has an olive skin tone to stop making him look so pale.'

'Harry, just make it more defined. Handsome god, not aristocratic mamma's boy.'

Harry pushed the vampire back in the chair and waved his wand. Sickening cracks filled the air as Con's facial bones cracked.

'I'll see what I can do.'

Harry worked steadily for an hour and a half re-sculpting the vampire's face. When he was done Harry conjured frozen peas and packed them around his tender new face.

'Half an hour on half an hour off with ice for the next couple of hours. No talking until the meeting. I will go and find some potions to help with the healing.'

'Why would he need potions? He's a vampire, wouldn't blood do the trick?' Hank asked.

'Are you going to donate?'

'I have before.'

'Half a cup of blood now and another half cup in an hour. I'll see you at the meeting.'

'Thanks!' Hank called out on behalf of his friend as Harry disappeared through the door.

Making his way back to Razi's office Harry slumped down in her empty chair and quickly sent a message to Gringott's bank. While he waited for his cousin to return Harry used parseltongue to finish off the pile of paperwork sitting in the in tray. Send a second spell to work on Tonks' desk Harry placed his feet on the desk and leaned back on the chair.

'What are you doing?' Razi asked as she and Tonks reappeared carrying large coffees.

'Doing your paperwork for you,' Harry replied sitting up. 'You'll have to check over it later but, you should be able to have a day or two off by the time I am finished with it.'

'I knew there was a reason you were on this team,' Tonks grinned.

'For doing paperwork and giving a certain vampire a new face? I don't think so. I am here because I am the best field agent there is.'

'Shut up,' the pink haired metamorphmagus groaned. 'I am going to take a nap now that the work is doing itself,' Tonks declared making herself comfortable on the lounge against the far wall.

'Why are you here so early?' Razi asked eyeing Harry carefully.

'I wanted to chat with you.'

'Me. Why?'

'Because you are the only person who knows me as well as I do.'

'What can I help you with?' the brunette smiled.

'I have asked Gringotts to send me over a copy of my investments because I am thinking of investing in a business or two. I have thought about this and both show great promise. Let's call them A and B. A's creators are creative, sharp, clever, think outside the square and in a serious situation I think they could come up with some handy stuff for tight situations and surveillance. B would help modernise the wizarding world, and you always told me the importance of having you fingers dipped into the important things.'

'I did. What do you plan?'

'To start investing in a number of ventures that I deem to be worthy of my money, and I see making me an even larger fortune.'

'I see. Do you think it will work? Well as a minor I need your permission so I am just letting you know what I plan. I hope to meet with A's creators during the Hogsmede visit for Halloween. I sent them a letter a fortnight ago and they have replied to my request in the affirmative. I've talked to Opie and I'll be luncheoning with her and at least Hamish and I was hoping that you would show up at the opportune time to observe any products they have to show me.'

'Let me know times and I will be there, hidden in a corner. What about B?'

'You'd really like B,' Harry smiled. 'But I am going to wait and see what happens with that one for a month or two.'

'Let me know when something goes down?'

'I sure will.'

III

The meeting had finished and the group had been served afternoon tea in the meeting room. The team laughed and joked while Harry checked Con's new face, and declared that the changes had been successful. They ate their meal before all heading off back to their respective jobs, and Harry to the corridor he had left from. Quickly transfiguring his clothes into work out gear and returning the sword he had taken from his office to its full and normal size, Harry make his way through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts to the Great Hall.

'Mr. Potter!' the Slytherin Head of House snapped the moment the teen walked through the door. 'Where have you been?'

'Practicing,' Harry replied holding up the sword. 'Why?'

'There is a delegation of Goblins here to see you.'

Harry raised and eyebrow and quickly filled up a plate with food from the Slytherin table. 'Where are they?'

'Right here, Mr. Potter.'

Harry spun around and smiled at the goblin in front of the small group laden down with papers and documents. 'Deepblade! It's good to see you. Let's go find an empty room where we can deal with all this. Have you eaten?'

'Yes, thank you,' the Goblin replied. 'Shall we go?'

'Of course. I believe there is a small hall on the left side of the forth floor that would suit our purposes.'

And to the surprise of most staff and students Harry exited the hall chatting pleasantly with the Goblin.

The unusual group arrived at the room Harry had indicated and the Goblins quickly went to work spreading out documents on the various surfaces while Harry conjured himself and Deepblade chairs and sat down to eat.

'Your request of this afternoon was quite unusual. Not many teenagers are interested in investing their money.'

'Deepblade, I could have ten failed investments and still be called rich. Consider my interest as being a faze I am going through.'

'I highly doubt that,' the Goblin smirked in reply. 'We also have many requests from magazines, biographers and a number of other people who want to know just how much you are worth. I believe the headline 'Harry Potter: Europe's Richest, Best Looking and Most Eligible Bachelor' was being thrown around.'

'So, I probably need to release some kind of statement.'

'It would be ideal.'

'So, what is all this?'

'They are your family bank statements showing you all transactions, who has entered your vault and various other things. And they all need to be checked and signed.'

'I am a minor, is that possible?'

'Any wizard with a functioning wand can sign Gringotts documents,' Deepblade replied.

'And how many wizards know of that rule.'

'Three. Yourself, Nicholas Flamel and a kind man named Bear, whose circumstances were painfully similar to yours.'

'Would you mind if I used parselmagic to speed up this process. I do wish to sleep tonight.'

The Goblin's snickered at the Potter heir's pale face. 'Yes.'

Quickly, Harry began to hiss and the papers in the first pile began to shuffle themselves mid air. They glowed blue for a moment before landing gently on the table all laid out for Harry to sign.

'Here goes nothing,' Harry said as he began to sign the papers in the indicated places, briefly checking each page as he went. By the time he was finished most of the piles of paperwork were hanging in the air glowing various colours. Standing in front of the next pile the pages floated down and Harry began to sign.

It took Harry over an hour to sign all the blue glowing piles before he moved onto the ones glowing yellow. These piles had a copy of the list of objects within them made for Harry's later perusal before they began to glow blue also. Sighing, Harry continued to sign and initial his evening away. Finally, all that was left was a red glowing pile of papers. Harry looked over the document carefully.

'Dumbledore never succeeded in entering the vault on his own?'

'Never, Mr. Potter,' Griphook replied. 'The vault in question is very heavily spelled.'

'Good. Other then those attempted withdrawals it all seems to be in order,' Harry replied his quill moving as he signed. 'Have you started on a statement?'

'With thanks to Griphook it is almost complete, hopefully to your satisfaction.'

Another Goblin picked up the signed documents, placing them in a locked case before leaving with a bow leaving Deepblade, Griphook and Harry alone.

'Would you please read this, Mr. Potter?'

Harry warily picked up the pages and began to read. After a few minutes he began to chuckle. Slowly the chuckle became a laugh, which increase in volume and regularity to the point that Harry had tears running down his face.

'Well?'

'It's perfect. Short, simple, to the point yet humorous. Congratulations to you both. Now if one of you could read it to the press during a press conference in the next few days it would be appreciated.'

'Consider it done. But imagine what the press will be like once it has been read.'

'Stuff the press. Just be ready to sue for defamation in case they take anything out of context or make any horrid jokes.'

'It will be a pleasure. It has been may centuries since a Goblin has represented a wizard and his interests.'

'Well, since I am nothing normal I will probably be the last for many centuries as well.'

'Very true, Mr. Potter.'

'Now if that is all, I will hear from you in the next week or so.'

'Good evening, Mr Potter.'

'Good evening, Deepblade, Griphook.'

The three parted ways with Harry checking his watch and jogging to the broom closet he has suggested to Katie that morning. Within minutes he had slipped inside and re transfigured his clothing to its original form and the sword to matchbox size in his pocket. Settling down to wait Harry read over the copied documents before reinforcing his occumolency shields.

Twenty minutes past nine, Harry heard a sound out in the corridor and slowly opened the door to reveal a pink faced, Katie Bell breathing deeply.

'Your curiosity won out, I see.'

'I should be studying,' the Gryffindor teen replied in a whisper.

'It's not what you want to be doing.'

Katie stared hard at Harry before sighing. 'What I want doesn't even know I exist. Any guy, I date treats me as a mate they can talk quidditch with all the time, never as a woman who may have other interests. I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone this year so I could focus on my NEWTs then you show up, all handsome and funny with fantastic arms and it's taking all my self control not to snog you senseless.'

'At least we are on the same page. Would you care to be unattached with me? Just look in the halls, notes to meet for intense snogging sessions, snogging and the odd run and massage to escape the worries of exams.'

'What if you want to date someone else?'

'I'll let you know. But right now the sexual tension that you have is obvious, as is the curiosity. And I guess you are wondering why I am actually here?'

'Yes,' Katie whispered stepping closer.

'Because you have fantastic legs. Because I think, you are highly interesting. And because we both need someone to vent to occasionally.'

'How can I trust you? You're a Slytherin.'

'You can't. Not until yo know me.'

'Well, let's start with your body, shall we?' Katie whispered in his ear as she closed the broom closet door behind her.

Harry smiled into her hair as he felt Katie's pert breasts against his chest, and her hands drag his shirt down his arms so he was left in a singlet. Sliding her hands on his waist Harry slipped them up her shirt and caressed the soft skin until goosebumps formed. Dragging her robes and her blouse off, Harry pushed the woman in he arms back to see how she looked in little blue camisole that failed to hide the lacy nature of the navy bra underneath.

'You definitely have it.'

'Have what?'

'I love, the collar bones on a woman,' Harry said tracing the outline of the bones from where they met her shoulders to where they met in the hollow at the base of her neck. 'They, more than anything, turn me on.'

'Do as you wish to them,' Katie suggested.

'Nope. Not tonight. Tonight we start with the lips.'

Softly, Harry brought his lips down to Katie's who reacted quickly under the pressure. The kiss quickly became hard and passionate as the teens pressed their bodies together as if their lives depended on it. Harry's hands roamed but at the same time held Katie close, while her hands lost themselves into his hair.

They remained in the embrace for some time, Harry's singlet being discarded as Katie's hands brushed over his defined chest. Slowly, they pulled away from each other and sucked in huge amounts of air as Katie rested her forehead on Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and held her close as their heart beats slowed down. He looked at his watched and groaned.

'Katie, it's past eleven.'

'No!' the girl gasped turning and grabbing Harry's wrist to look at the watch upon it for herself. 'I got absolutely nothing done tonight.'

Harry grinned. 'Nothing done?'

'Ok. An itch was scratched and I will probably be able to concentrate on my work now. But that's not the point. I have nothing done!'

'It's Sunday tomorrow. Meet me here at eight thirty with all your homework and I will help you get it done.'

'It's NEWT level, you won't be able to do it.'

Harry opened the broom closet door and pulled on his singlet and shirt before pulling his wand from his pocket. 'Transformo Silvaro.'

Katie gasped as the hallway became decorated in white and glossy silver as opposed to the original brown it had been.

'Expecto Patronum.'

Harry's corporal stag patronus leapt out of his wand and prepared to stand guard over the couple. Seeing no danger it turned to face its master who reached out and touched its head before it vanished.

'Harry…'

'I know more than I let on, Katie. I'll help you if you help me.'

'I won't learn anything if you help.'

'Yeah, you will. I'll just mark pages. You'll do all the writing as I do my own work.'

'Ok.'

'Ok,' Harry smiled.

'I also want to know stuff about you.'

'What kind of stuff?'

'I'll write a list and tell you tomorrow.'

'Come on. I'll take you back to Gryffindor Tower.'

Silently the two teens made their way through the castle to Gryffindor Tower. Harry gently kissed Katie goodnight as the Fat Lady looked on.

'You should be in here under my watch,' she said to the raven haired teen.

'Not all of us are lions, my lady. My mother was almost a raven and my cousin was a snake, though no one can deny my father was one of your cubs. I like to think that I have a little of each house within me and I went here I could do the most good.'

'Such a Gryffindor thing to say,' Katie teased. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Night,' Harry replied backing away before turning and making his way down to the dungeons and bed.

III

III


	9. 9 Halloween

III

Chapter Nine – Halloween

III

Harry awoke the weekend before Halloween full of excitement. After completing his daily exercise routine he entered his room and woke up Theodore and Blaise by banishing pillows at them both.

'Hogsmeade. Get up.'

Harry laughed as both boys grunted and pulled their blankets up further.

'Come on!'

'I know you've never been, Potter but tone it down. It's early for Merlin's sake.'

Harry laughed as he entered the bathroom to get ready for the day. After showering Harry dried off and went back into his room with his towel around his waist when Ginevra rushed into the room.

'Get up! Get up!' she yelled pulling the blankets off the other two boys. 'You put some clothes on and hurry up. I want breakfast.'

'Women,' Theodore groaned before dragging himself out of bed and into the shower.

Harry laughed and continued to dress. Pulling on boxers and socks he pulled a pair of well fitting jeans out of his trunk and pulled them on before slipping his red boots on. Pulling a long sleeved crimson button through shirt out of his trunk Harry slipped it on and went downstairs, while rolling up the cuffs, to meet the two girls. As he crossed the common room he had the attention of every female and many jealous males as he belatedly half-buttoned the shirt.

'Ladies,' he said offering an elbow to each of the waiting girls.

As the trio made their way up to breakfast Harry remained silent as the girls chatted about their plans for the day. Harry noticed that both looked good. Daphne dressed in brown cords a cream blouse and a blue jumper to match her eyes while Ginny wore black jeans she must have been poured into and a thin white top that revealed the pattern on her light green bra.

The trio began to eat eventually joined by Theodore and then Blaise.

'I should tell you all something,' Harry said getting his friends attention. 'You all assume too much. I have in fact been to Hogsmeade before.'

'And you let us plan all week for no reason.'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded. He quickly received a light slap on his arm from Daphne and a hard one across his back from Ginny. 'To make it up to you I am taking you all for lunch.'

'Where?'

'Should we change?' Daphne asked.

'No. You all look fine and I am not telling you where we are going.'

'That's not fair.'

'Suck it up,' Harry chuckled accepting his paper and two letters from owls as the post arrived. Sharing his bacon with Hedwig while he read Harry laughed out loud surprising everyone in the Great Hall.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'Your brother's are funny,' Harry replied handing Ginny the letter who also began to chuckle.

'How long have you been writing to them?' Ginny asked folding up the note and handing it back.

'What? Oh. I made a personal order earlier in the year after falling for the canary cream prank a second time.'

'What is this for?'

'You'll find out later today. They will be joining us after lunch for a drink.'

The group went back to their rooms to grab what they needed for the day and made their way back to the Entrance Hall to leave for the village.

Harry slung on his black dragon hide bomber jacket before holding up Ginevra's green coat for her to slip in. The group then made their way down to Hogsmede for the morning.

At midday, Harry led his friends off the main street and into a side one before they stood before an expensive restaurant.

'We aren't eating here are we, Harry?' Ginevra asked.

'Yep.'

'Opie's is the most expensive restaurant in town. In Scotland!' Blaise exclaimed.

'Lucky I know, Opal,' Harry grinned pushing the front door open despite the closed sign. 'Opie?' Harry called.

'Harry! How are you darling?' a curvy blonde woman asked as she appeared before hugging the raven haired teen.

'Great. How are you? Fab? The kids?'

'We are all great and all here. Hamish has been dying to see you all week.'

'Where is he?'

'Covered in flour in the kitchen.'

The group laughed.

'Who are your friends?'

'Opal Britizi, these are Ginevra Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Guys this is my godmother, Opal.'

The two groups exchanged greetings while Harry was set upon by two flour covered girls and a little flour covered boy who were chased out of the kitchen by their loud Italian father.

'Hamish!' Harry cried picking up the toddler. 'How's my favourite godson?'

'Hungy.'

'Hungry. We will have to wait for our pizzas to be ready won't we? Do you know I have a little something for you?'

'Us too, Harry,' the elder girl said.

'Of course,' Harry said leading the way into the restaurant where a large circular table had been set up. Out of his pocket Harry then produced three lumpy packages and presented them to the children. 'Here you go.'

The teens watched the three children rip open their gifts to reveal dolls for the girls and a stuffed dragon for Hamish.

'Rraaaa!' the little boy called.

'Rraaaa!' Harry echoed. Sitting down on the floor and playing with the boy while his godmother and her husband talked with his friends.

After quarter of an hour, large traditional pizzas were delivered from the kitchen to the table and the group sat down to eat. The group laughed and joked while they ate and finding Hamish's antics toward his godfather rather amusing. Eventually the little boy fell asleep his head on Harry's knee and his sisters sat quietly in the corner drawing.

'If you guys could watch the kids while we clean up it would be appreciated.'

'Sure. I'll watch them,' Harry agreed. 'I'll be meeting some people here in half an hour or so.'

'We want to do some shopping so we'll meet you back at school, Harry,' Daphne said standing with Blaise and Theodore.

'I'll stay. They are my big brothers that you are meeting,' Ginevra smiled.

The two groups gave their thanks and bid each other goodbye while Ginny and Harry remained at the table.

'He's a cute kid,' Ginny said smiling at Hamish who had woken up momentarily to climb into Harry's lap before falling asleep again.

'He's a little terror sometimes,' Harry chuckled swigging from his butter beer. Seeing the Weasley twins at the doorway Harry waved them in and they entered the restaurant cautiously as Opal reappeared with icecream for Harry and Ginevra.

'Do you boys want some ice cream as well?' Opal asked the new guests.

'Yes, please.'

'Fred and George, this is my house mate Harry Potter. Harry, my older twin brothers.'

'It's nice to meet you both,' Harry said shaking their hands while trying not to jostle the sleeping toddler on his lap.

'You too. We have your order ready.'

'It took a while to develop it but it's done.'

'Do they taste real?'

'Better than the ones at Honeydukes.'

'Great. Do you have the first batch here with you?'

'Yes, ready to send.'

'I will fill it in. If I could get you boys to send it for me?'

'Sure, mate.'

'Now what else did you want to discuss?' Fred asked nodding thanks to Opal who had just delivered their ice cream.

'I want to talk business. Ginevra has spoken about some of your developments, extendable ears and the like and I think with your talent and my money we might have a real business on our hands, especially if our pranks could help against Voldemort.'

'We like the way you think, Mr Potter.'

'We actually have a couple of prototypes with us at the moment.'

'Do your worst.'

Harry and Ginny watched as Fred and George professionally presented their wares to Harry.

'What do you think, Razi?' Harry asked.

'Not a bad,' the disembodied voice replied.

'You can come out, Raz,' Harry smiled as Ginevra tensed beside him.

Harry smiled as the brunette appeared with feline movements from the shadows, her green eyes flashing.

'You did Ginevra no justice in you letters, Harry,' Razi said, sitting down and taking Harry's bowl of ice cream.

'My apologies, Ginevra. It seems I am not a poet.'

'No drama,' Ginevra replied with the barest hint of a blush before returning to eating her ice cream.

'And what do you think about business?'

'I think it is an exceptional plan, as does Opie.'

'Wise?'

'Yes. And you will get your money back ten fold if it's done correctly.'

'Very well. Is that property of mine in Diagon Alley still empty?'

'Yes.'

Harry drummed his fingers on the table. 'Ok. I will be you financial backer if you would like to open a shop in Diagon Alley. I have a few ideas I would like to put forward but for one third of the company I am more than happy to be your money.'

'You are kidding.'

'No. I have a secret. I know who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are.'

'How? We searched for years to find out who they were.'

Held out the inside of his wrist for them to look at.

'It is discrete,' Ginny whispered. 'What is it?'

'It's a stag. My father's animagus form.'

'Prongs,' George whispered, before sticking his hand out. 'We would be proud to do business with the son of a Maurader.'

'And godson,' Harry laughed shaking hands with both twins.

'Opal?' Ginevra asked, still looking at Harry's wrist.

'No. My godfather, Padfoot.'

'Right,' Ginevra replied dropping one wrist and looking at the other before running her thumb over white lily drawn into the smooth skin.

'Don't tell Daphne. She thinks they are in inappropriate places.'

'The dragon almost is.'

'Almost,' Harry smirked.

'Please explain how this lovely lady saw that tattoo,' Razi asked, her eyes narrowing.

'I wore shorts and she asked where it went.'

'I haven't seen it all.'

'Good,' Razi and Opal said at the same time.

'Do we want to know?' Fred asked.

'Probably not,' Harry replied handing an awake but sleepy Hamish to his mother. 'Ginevra and I must return to school. Gentlemen, I will be in touch via owl a lot over the next week or so and will get your first lot of money to you as soon as possible. Opie, thank you for lunch, it was as fantastic as always. Razi, I will talk to you soon,' Harry said standing and throwing on his jacket before helping Ginevra with hers.

'See you, Mish.'

'Bye, Mash, Opie,' Harry replied planting kisses on the two women's cheeks.

Harry and Ginevra walked back up to Hogwarts in companionable silence Harry's arm draped around her shoulders. As they made their way into the castle Harry removed he arm and began expanding all Ginny's packages that had been in his pockets. Handing the bags back to the red head he smiled before slipping off down a little used side corridor with a wink.

Winding his way though the passages, Harry soon found himself in the study next to his and Katie's broom closet, standing behind the blonde as she worked.

'I have something for you,' he whispered sitting down.

'What?' Katie asked.

'Sustenance,' Harry replied, producing a bag of Honeydukes finest.

'I knew there was a reason, other than your kissing, that I kept you around.'

Harry placed the bag on the table as Katie slid off her chair and into his lap.

'How long do we have?'

'I can probably get away for half an hour without anyone asking any questions.'

Katie set and alarm with a flick of her wand before dimming the lights and leaning down to nibble on Harry's bottom lip.

III

Later that week all Wednesday afternoon classes were cancelled to allow the school to prepare for the Halloween feast. Harry was in his dorm lying on his bed trying to complete his DADA assessment before the weekend while his friends played a noisy game of chess. As Harry copied out the last paragraphs he smiled before tossing the scroll into a box on his desk a few feet away.

Blaise let out a loud cheer and Harry groaned, pulling his CD player out of his trunk and putting the volume up to maximum before listening to the Nirvana CD that was inside. Reaching into his trunk again Harry tripped the wards into a secret compartment, pulled out four boxes, and placed them on his bed.

Crossing his legs Harry opened the longest box followed by the deepest, from which he drew out an oiled rag. Humming to himself as the music played in his ears Harry methodically tended to his weapons checking them for damage. Harry quickly finished cleaning his two swords and rapier and after placing them back into their box he flipped the lid shut and cast alarms on the locks. Spinning around he opened the second flat box and opened it to reveal nine knives. Sensing someone next to him he looked up to see Ginevra standing by his bed while Daphne was seated on one of the armchairs near the other two boys.

Grinning, Harry quickly cleaned each of his knives before Ginevra's pale wrist caught his attention by the opened box. He looked up and noticed her silently pointing to the empty space in the box for a long- bladed knife. Harry continued to play the silent game and unfolded his legs before quickly drawing the missing knife from inside his left boot. Wiping the blade, he placed it back in the box before selecting another that was slid into the concealed holster.

Ginevra smiled gently before walking away to join the others. Harry purposefully cleaned the rest of the blades before closing the box and placing alarms on the locks.

'Harry!' Theodore bellowed causing Harry to look up and turn off his music. 'Do you want to dress up when you go to the feast tonight?'

'I will be,' Harry replied standing up and throwing a book toward the group. 'And I have an idea.'

III

The Hogwarts Great Hall was almost full when the five brown cloaked Slytherins entered the room. Almost immediately the Muggleborn students recognised their attire and began to laugh as beams of light were emitted from handles to make multi-coloured swords for the five students. Fear was seen in the eyes of a handful of pureblood students who recognised the shade of green of the beam in Harry's hand. The five students moved to their places before performing short bows to the amused crowd before sitting down at their places.

'I declare that the costume award goes to those five Slytherins,' Dumbledore laughed from the Head Table. 'All those in favour say aye and all those against say nay on my signal. You may abstain. Ready. Ayes.'

A loud chorus of ayes sounded across the hall, closely followed by a more scattered round of nays on Dumbledore's second signal.

'The ayes have it,' Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. 'Fifteen points each to Mr Potter,' Dumbledore acknowledged as Harry stood and lit his sword. 'Mr Nott, Mr Zabini, Miss Greengrass and Miss Weasley.'

The five stood and raised the swords before lowering their hoods and sitting back down their swords deactivated in their pockets.

'Yes, congratulations to those five and a big round of applause to you all; you look fantastic in your costumes. And with any further ado I declare the Halloween Feast Open.'

The students applauded and set onto the appearing treats with relish.

'I think we are all going to need stomach potions tomorrow morning,' Blaise whispered after almost an hour of eating sugary items from the table.

'I am going to have to agree,' Ginevra agreed.

'We should take stores of it back to our rooms,' Theodore suggested. 'Eat it later and have something else for dinner a bit later too.'

'Not a bad idea,' Blaise agreed conjuring a bag and scooping lollies off the table and into it.

Harry laughed at his friends antics, and those of people around him. As the feast was winding up the Great Hall doors opened to reveal a handful of black robed people.

'Shit,' Harry whispered into the silence of the Great Hall as Dumbledore stood his wand at the ready.

'What are you doing here in this school?' the old wizard thundered as staff and a number of older students stood with their wands at the ready.

The first person lowered his hood to reveal the pale face of a vampire and a circlet of silver resting on his head.

'Bugger, bugger, bugger,' Harry whispered. 'Gin, give me your light sabre.'

The red head relinquished her handle and Harry leapt onto Slytherin table and lit a sword in each hand.

'Harry. It's good to see you.'

'What the hell are you doing here?' Harry asked angrily walking along the length of his house table towards the doors.

'We have come to visit.'

'Now is not the best time for this.'

The vampire moved his hand quickly and threw a dagger at Harry who hit it away with his lit green sword.

'I said not here, Vladimir!'

'Tough,' the vampire prince replied pulling a knife from his belt.

Harry turned off both swords and snapped them back onto his belt before pulling two long knives from his boot in a swift movement. The entire school watched in surprise as Harry threw himself off the table and attacked the vampire at speed. The pair moved quickly and silently before Harry backed away slowly.

'You have improved since last time,' Vladimir said with a bow to Harry.

Harry quickly returned the bow before stepping forward and pulling one of his knives out of the vampires thigh.

'I learnt to fight cunningly,' Harry smirked as one of the other vampires came forward to heal the wound.

'May I check you for any injuries too please, Harry?' the second vampire asked pulling down her hood to reveal a very attractive woman with blood red lips and black eyes.

'If you insist, Cassiopeia.'

'I insist,' she replied stalking forward as Harry held out his arms. After a few minutes she stepped away.

'Not a scratch,' she sneered to the other vampire who groaned before handing over a lollypop.

The woman stuck the sweet in her mouth and smirked turning back to Harry.

'Come along, Harry darling. We need to have a very serious talk with you about these delightful treats that you sent to Vlad.'

'Did he do as I requested?'

'Yes. Our Lord was very pleased to receive his gift and sent us to you.'

'Stop answering for your brother Cassi as that's not what I am talking about.'

The vapire's smile left her beautiful face. 'Something I should know about brother?' she asked drawing a dagger.

'Nothing that concerns you, Cassi my dear,' Harry placated. 'Vladimir?'

'Yes.'

'And?'

'They were liked.'

'And?'

'There were no sexual references.'

Harry sighed and threw a galleon to Ginevra at the Slytherin table.

The female vampire smirked as the medic fell back into place. 'Does father know about Bella, Vlad?'

'Cassi, keep your sensuous mouth closed. Your cousin, the one with intentions toward the same young woman, doesn't know either,' Harry hissed as Vlad asked his sister how she knew about Bella.

Harry found a knife at his throat as many of the girls in the room gasped. 'Shut up you silly girls. Harry likes older women,' Cassiopeia smiled and whispered, 'with pink hair,' in Harry's ear before returning her voice to its previous level. 'But he would do well to remember that I don't like being bossed around.'

'She and I mutually ended our relationship, Cassi, and I do not want to know how you know about us, but what you say does hold and element of truth,' Harry said pushing the blade down and wrapping his arm around the vampire princess. 'You are much older than these girls and I like you but understand it is not in the way in which you desire.'

'Terror!' Cassiopeia mock shrieked while her brother laughed openly.

'And you will do well to remember that I keep a close eye on all my friends,' Harry told the princess pointedly. The vampire turned and looked carefully at the four friends at the Slytherin table before flippantly waving her hand in their direction.

'Harry, we must talk business,' Vladimir declared. 'Professor Dumbledore, consider this us kidnapping Harry for the evening. He will be returned in time for his lessons tomorrow morning.'

Harry laughed as he was frog marched from the hall by the two vampiric siblings.

III

The following morning as the breakfast crowd swelled to its maximum Harry Potter stumbled into the Great Hall supporting Fred and George Weasley as the trio laughed over something in Harry's hands.

'Mr Potter! When did you get back?'

'About five minutes ago, Professor Snape,' Harry replied, trying to be serious.

'Why are those two idiots with you?'

'Because… Because…' Harry laughed, before handing a Polaroid photo to his Head of House.

Snape kept his face neutrally impassive. 'Detention this evening, Mr Potter. Eight o'clock.'

'Yes, Sir,' Harry replied as he and the twins moved over to the Slytherin table to sit down.

The twins sat either side of their little sister while Harry sat on George's left. All three boys were tight lipped about their adventure and after a quick breakfast Harry disappeared down to the dungeons to get ready for classed.

'Has he slept?' Daphne asked the twins once Blaise and Theodore had followed Harry out of the Hall.

'Yeah. We all slept about five hours.'

'It was mighty uncomfortable though.'

'But that vampire princess was pretty soft,' Fred cackled.

'I bet Harry loved that.'

'Did you see his Highness' face? He was so mad with the princess.'

'If it was Ginny behaving like that I would be too,' George replied seriously.

'Why did Harry and vampires go to you two?' Ginevra asked.

'Business, Gin- Gin. Business.'

'Was it something to do with that box you posted for Harry?'

'It had everything to do with that box.'

'Forge, we owe Harry big time.'

'Too right, Gred. We should do something nice for him.'

'Send Harry Potter shaped suckers to the Princess perhaps,' Ginevra huffed.

'There is a reason she's our sister,' Fred declared leaping up and kissing his sister on the head.

'We will make something special for you too, Ginny,' George added, also kissing his sister before the twins speed out of the Hall waving their wands.

Ginevra's eyes narrowed before widening in shock. 'Run!' she cried jumping up and dragging Daphne away from the Slytherin table. The two girls ducked down behind the Gryffindor table much to the amusement of the school. After a period that seemed far too long to be natural a loud explosion was heard from where the twins had previously been sitting and fireworks began to fill the Hall.

'Bloody idiots,' Ginevra said standing up and calmly leaving the Hall followed by Daphne. 'Potter is going to explain this,' she hissed.

III

Harry knocked on the door of Professor Snape's office a seven fifty that evening.

'Enter.'

'Professor Snape.'

'I'd like a copy of this photo,' Snape said throwing the copy of that photo he had seen that morning down on his desk.

'Of course, Sir,' Harry replied hissing a parseltongue coping spell.

'You speak the language of snakes,' Snape said surprised.

'I do,' Harry nodded as he sat down. 'Anything you want to ask me?'

'You were a spy, were you not, for the Ministry?'

'I am.'

'You are?'

'Once you have your stripes they don't fade easily.'

'I see,' Snape replied, thinking carefully. 'My stripe faded but has returned and I would dearly love to scrub it out forever but still retain my position.'

The teen nodded. 'I know a thing or two that could help you out with your job, if you can prove you are worthy,' Harry told his teacher quietly. 'I might even be able to find you a job in case you choose to give up on this life.'

'Mr Potter, if you wouldn't mind doing this list of tasks as your detention,' Snape said pushing a page across the desk toward his student who picked it up and narrowed his eyes.

Silently Harry stood and began moving around the office constructing wandless parseltongue wards. After six minutes he sat back down conjuring himself a glass of water.

'Potter, you must realise you aren't one of my favourite students but a slap around the head from a irate werewolf dealt with that. You aren't your father. I can see that clearly now,' Snape said standing. 'I have another problem. I joined the Dark Lord…'

'Voldemort, Professor. His name is Voldemort or Tom.'

'Of course. I joined Tom as a teenager, fresh out of Hogwarts. Foolishly. I turned and became a spy before the end of the last war but that role is becoming too much for me. I no longer support Dumbledore's cause.'

'Do you support Tom?'

'No!' Snape cried. 'I choose to support you. Dumbledore is power hungry and manipulative. I see that now and he exploits so many.'

'You have only just learnt this?'

'I was blinded.'

'Clearly.'

'I am asking for a favour. And in return I will do what you ask.'

'I would have to write a number of letters, Professor.'

'Do you have a plan?'

'Possibly.'

'Can you remove my stripe? The spell is in the language of snakes. Please.'

'Do you have a pensive?' Harry asked leaning over the desk and taking up pen and parchment.

'A small one.'

'Put the memory in it and wait.'

Harry stood and called his cousins phoenix before giving it a letter. The bird flamed away.

'Do you have a trustworthy replacement for potions professor in mind?'

'A handful.'

'Write down their names,' Harry said turning to his guests who had just arrived with the phoenix. 'Cousin. X. My professor here is tentively offering his services. I have a plan in mind but you both need to accept before we go any further.'

X stepped forward in her usual suit, this time wearing a peacock coloured scarf around her neck. Holding out her hands she touched Snape on the temples. 'Let down you shields,' the older woman instructed.

They stood for fifteen minutes while Harry and Razi spoke quietly in the background.

'He is acceptable. What do you propose, Harry?'

'Suicide.'

'When?'

'Christmas holidays.'

'What about his stripe?'

'It's in parseltongue. I should be able to remove it and transfer it onto another object so we know when and where meeting are happening for monitoring purposes.'

'Sounds fine,' X nodded. 'All we need is a preliminary oath.'

Razi turned and held out a hand sculpted from diamond.

'If you would make your wizards oath, Severus,' X replied smiling.

III

III


	10. 10 Castle Christmas Highlights

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 10 – Castle Christmas Highlights

III

The end of term flew by for everyone at Hogwarts Castle and soon December first was upon them. The Castle had been decorated for the season; twelve decorated Pines stood in the Great Hall and the suits of armour had been enchanted to sing carols. Harry spent most of his time, trying to calm either Katie or Ginevra who had belatedly realised that there were less than five months until their exams. Alternatively, he also helped them study and memorise various things.

One evening Ginevra sat on Harry's bed studying while Daphne, Blaise and Theo were off getting books from the library.

'Harry, I can't do this anymore. I can't study another thing. I'll never remember it all.'

'Sure you can, Ginevra,' he replied from where he was cleaning his blades by his desk. 'It's all possible if you apply yourself.'

'How did you do it?'

'I made flash cards.'

'Do you still have them?'

Harry laughed. 'Of course I do. I'll need them again next year.'

'Would you mind if I borrowed them?'

'I'll copy you a set,' Harry smiled digging around in his trunk.

'If _I didn't know any better. I would say you were falling in love with Ginevra,_' Hades hissed from his perch.

'_It's none of your business_,' Harry snapped at his snake before hissing the parseltongue copying spell and handing the duplicated cards to his friend.

'_It certainly is!_' Hades retorted. '_Katie doesn't like me and Ginevra is happy to stroke my scales all the time. Katie doesn't like parseltongue, Ginevra thinks it's fascinating. Katie smells nice, Ginevra smells fantastic, don't tell me she doesn't because the wolf in you knows it too._'

'_Katie and I are using each other_,' Harry replied, more calmly as he methodically wiped his daggers.

'_I know this. She seems to be in love with Oliver Wood from the way she speaks of him. Do you think she knows?_'

'_I think she has an idea,_' Harry frowned.

'_I think you should go all Gryffindorish again and take her to see Oliver. You do own a controlling portion of Puddlemere United._'

'_You want me to put her straight into someone else's arms_.'

'_Yes_,' the blue snake replied. '_I think you will be happy for her if you do. You know that relationship is going nowhere, Harry._'

'Stop it alright!' Harry said in English causing Ginevra to look up. 'I know.'

'You know what, Harry?'

'What I have to do. The snake is right.'

Hades smugly coiled himself up and put his head down to doze. '_Then listen to what I say_.'

'Did he just say something?' Ginevra asked curiously.

'He told me I have to listen to what he says.' Harry slid his weapons away into his trunk. 'Doesn't mean I want to listen to what he has to say.'

'You've always told us that snakes are highly intelligent. Hades has been your friend for such a long time maybe you should.'

'I plan to follow his advice,' Harry said. 'But I plan to sulk about it for a few moments first.'

'Whatever, Potter,' Ginevra laughed.

The two sat in companionable silence, each working steadily on their own tasks.

'May I enquire as to why I received Harry-Potter-Shaped-Blood-Suckers from my darling brothers' new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes range of sweets, from their first shop, which YOU bought and paid for?'

'A certain red-headed female suggested that a certain vampire princess, named Cassiopeia, would appreciate biting off Harry Potter's head. A certain blood-sucker shaped teen received a missive from said certain fanged princess, who, and I quote, was 'delighted with the quantity of sweets to play with…'.'

'I can certainly see why,' Ginevra smirked, from her position on the bed.

In one swift movement Harry was out of his chair, and straddling Ginevra, one strong arm pinning her arms above her head. Wandlessly, Harry closed the curtains around his bed and cast a strong silencing charm. Banishing, Ginevra's notes onto the far corner of the bed Harry smirked down at the younger teen slowly beginning to morph into Draco Malfoy.

'I've got you now!'

Ginevra lay still for a moment before she began to struggle against Harry, who she thought was Draco Malfoy. Then to her amazement Draco Malfoy turned into her brother Ron, and then back into Harry Potter. His free hand then reached down and began tickling her ribs causing her to laugh hysterically. After a few minutes, Harry rolled off his friend and lay on the bed next to her.

'How do I know it's Harry?'

'You are the only one who knows where my three tattoos are.'

Ginevra rolled onto her side and pulled Harry's far arm towards her. 'Prongs,' she whispered brushing her fingers over the white image before moving her fingers to the other arm and doing the same. 'And Lily.' Harry smiled weakly as her hand trailed down his leg. 'And this one. Does he have a name?'

'No,' Harry replied stiffly.

'I read a book over the summer that was suggested to me by Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch, called _The Hobbit_. In it was a dragon called Smaug.'

'That's a good name,' Harry smiled.

'Don't tell anyone else. Because that is going to be my way that I tell its you in the future. You scared me with Malfoy, but Ron would never be able to get this far into the snake pit.'

'I am a metamorph.'

'I guessed. What else can you do?'

'Many things,' Harry said grinning suggestively, till Ginevra slapped him on the arm.

'How did you meet the vampires?'

'I didn't grow up like most children. I had an amazing life. I met Cassi and Vlad while they were out hunting on the Moors. I surprised them, by attacking back. Somehow they saw my scar and let me go. I found out later, when the king came to visit me and apologise for his children's behaviour, that Voldemort's demise saved the vampires. They shared a vast amount of knowledge with me and helped with my training for various things.'

'Like what?'

'They taught Razi and I how to be more fluid with blades. How to walk and behave with attitude for various reasons. They gave me lessons in law, politics and power play. Many things, often little but helpful long term.'

'My brothers protected me from everything until I got here to school and was sorted into Slytherin. Percy doesn't talk to me much anymore and my relationship with Ron is very different.'

'That's so sad. I never even had one sibling let alone six. Your brothers are idiots.'

'Thanks,' Ginny smiled. 'And while we are on the topic of being honest I hate dolls. I had a blanket I couldn't sleep without as a child. My first accidental magic was at eight months I turned myself invisible to escape Fred and George. I am the first Weasley daughter in four generations. My hair is a different red to my brothers. I am scared of mother when her nostrils go white and my favourite brother is probably Bill. I have always wanted a pretty necklace and a pair of red shoes. I have a scar on my hip from where I fell off a broom and I imagined being married to you when I was a little girl.'

'You hate pink and love silver. I love silver too. Your ears are pierced but you only ever wear simple studs with onyx stones. You are fairly neat and you love reading fantasy novels.'

'I wish that we weren't friends sometimes.'

'Why?' Harry asked surprised.

'Because I could then kiss you without jeopardising what we have. Our friendship.'

'Why would you want to kiss me?'

'Because you make me feel safe and warm and that everything is alright even though Voldemort is going to come back one day soon.'

'I'm not going to kiss you, Gin.'

'I know. Will you give me a hug instead?'

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around the young woman at his side.

III

The first snows were falling and the Slytherin Quidditch team was being pushed through their paces by their fanatical captain, who was intent on winning their match against Gryffindor the following weekend.

'This is stupid,' Harry shivered. 'Dobbs! Can't we train inside.'

'If you know somewhere to train inside, be my guest. Show it to me and if it is suitable we will train there this afternoon.'

Harry turned on his heal and headed for the castle the team following in his wake. Down in the dungeons Harry passed the blank wall that led to their House and began to twist and turn his way expertly until all they faced was a dead end.

'What is this, Potter? Some extravagant attempt to get us annoyed because you are doing an exceptional job,' Draco Malfoy sneered.

Harry continued walking down the tunnel before he disappeared through the wall at the end. Slowly Ginevra began to follow followed by Spencer. They stepped through the wall at approximately the same time. A moment late Spencer came running back through.

'Giselle, you have to see this!'

The whole team bar Malfoy hurried forward and through the wall to find an elaborate gymnasium seemingly purpose built for indoor quidditch training. Even Malfoy seemed impressed.

'How did you find this Potter?' his captain asked.

'Luck,' Harry replied sitting down on a Muggle rowing machine and beginning to work out.

'Training will be here until the snow stops falling,' Giselle promised. 'Now everyone get on a machine and start working out.'

III

Harry and his friends disappeared down to Hogsmede in the swirling snow. They had decided before leaving the school that Harry and Ginevra would go shopping together, while the other three older friends would form another group.

As Harry and Ginevra passed the wards, he steered her off to one side of the path behind a large grove of trees.

'What are we doing?' Ginevra asked.

'Trust me?'

'Yes.'

Harry worked quickly using parseltongue to change Ginevra's appearance into that of a strawberry blonde with silver grey eyes. He then morphed himself into a man with similar features and the same eyes, with a blonde crew cut.

'Where are we going?' Ginevra asked, as Harry pulled her close preparing to apparate.

'I thought that Le Carré in Bruges would be a good place to start,' Harry said referring to the Belgian Wizarding District hidden in the centre of the beautiful city.

'I, yes,' Ginevra nodded as they vanished from Scotland, reappearing in a tiny lane across the Channel.

'Time to go shopping,' Harry grinned taking his friend by the elbow and steering her into the crowd.

Harry was happy to let Ginevra browse having already ordered his Christmas presents. They visited a number of stores and Harry paid and picked up his purchases while Ginny selected various items. They both spent a fair bit of time in the blacksmith shop, Harry accepting a number of packages from the metal worker while speaking with him in his native tongue. Soon, both teens had most of their gifts and Harry proposed a visit to Diagon Alley to purchase their last few things.

Ginevra and Harry soon found themselves in London, and visited the bookshop, jewellers and pet shop to purchase a number of gifts, before returning to Hogsmede where the snowy storm had intensified. Harry chose to lead Ginevra into Honeydukes to buy a number of sweets before he disillusioned them both and pulled the red head down to the shop basement. Lifting up a floor stone, Harry revealed a secret passage to his amazed friend.

'In, quickly,' Harry encouraged before slipping down the hole and replacing the stone behind him.

'What is this?'

'It's a secret passage that leads into the school. Ask the twins about it sometime. I'm sure they know about it.'

The pair talked for their entire journey back to school before they cautiously climbed out of the statue and into the Hogwarts corridor. Together, Harry and Ginevra made their way down to the Slytherin dorms and began wrapping their presents to put underneath the small tree in the boys room. Harry, using parselspells quickly finished and began writing the cards to go with his gifts to his friends, and the ones he had replaced in his trunk for his family.

III

A day or two later sprigs of mistletoe appeared in the corridors of Hogwarts forcing students to look at the ceilings above them as they walked lest they be caught by the magical plant. Harry and Ginny were walking through the corridors with Blaise, Daphne and Theo in a group behind them, the latter floating a branch of mistletoe over Harry's head, waiting for the moment that his two friends bumped together and caught themselves under the plants spell.

Suddenly, Ginevra swore and ran off back down the corridor to the library, Harry stopped in his tracks and Daphne bumped into Harry from behind.

'Where is she going?' Daphne asked as Harry held onto her arms to stop her tumbling over.

'I think she left her note book in the library,' Harry replied before trying to step back and failing. 'What?'

Daphne also tried to move away and found herself bound to the spot. Slowly looking up she swore. 'That could be a problem,' she whispered drawing Harry and Blaise's attention to the mistletoe above their heads.

'Ah!' Harry half choked.

'You might want to ask Theo how it got there,' Blaise said frowning at his friend. Daphne and Harry turned to look as Theo took a nervous step back.

'I mentioned that I wanted to get Harry and Ginevra to kiss and planned to use mistletoe to make it happen, but it seems to have backfired.'

'I'll say,' Daphne growled a dangerous glint in her eyes.

'She'll kill me,' Harry groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

'Who will?' Daphne asked.

'The girl I have been seeing.'

'Damn it,' Blaise swore. 'I swear that red head knows everything.'

'Of course I do,' Ginevra puffed, returning to the group. 'What do I know?'

'That I was seeing someone apparently,' Harry said as Blaise handed a galleon to the smiling teen.

'Well, now that is sorted we can go. Thanks for waiting.'

'We have a small problem,' Harry said as Ginevra stated off down the hall without them.

'What?' she asked before spotting the hanging branch. 'Oh. Who gets the pleasure of killing Theo?'

'How did you know it was Theo?' Daphne asked.

'I heard him whispering about it. That's why I have gone out of my way not to touch Harry. I don't want to push in on some other girls territory just because Theo wants to see us snog.'

'You could have warned me,' Harry moaned.

'You would have made it obvious that you knew,' Ginevra replied. 'And that was not an option.'

'Well, to get out of here Daph and I are going to have to kiss and I would rather not have an audience,' Harry snapped with a glare at Theo.

'I think you'll be more than kissing,' Theo replied.

Daphne looked up and closely at the plant hanging over her head before shrieking. 'Theodore Nott, get out of here! Get out of here right now!'

Blaise looked closely at the plant before slapping his friend across the back of the head and pushing him off down the corridor.

'We'll wait around the corner for you,' Ginevra replied following the boys.

'How much do you think it will take?' Harry asked his friend softly.

'It looks like a really old branch. It's going to take a snog worth of a broom closet to break it's hold. I am going to kill Theo.'

'No. I think he's kicking himself enough,' Harry grinned.

'Why?'

Harry looked Daphne in the eyes and frowned. 'If he hasn't said anything it is not my place to tell you.'

'What? It's not like he has a crush on me or anything,' Daphne laughed before she stopped and her eyes widened. 'Merlin. Does he know… ?'

'No,' Harry assured. 'Ginevra and I have not said a word. Although we both think the situation to be rather funny.'

'That's not fair,' Daphne said, slapping Harry's chest. 'Ok. I think I am ready.'

'This won't change our relationship will it?'

'Not at all,' the young woman replied with a smile. 'It will only bring us close together. Ready?'

Harry nodded and brought his head down so his lips met Daphne's. They started of slow, slowly deepening their kiss until they we snogging in the middle of the corridor. They pulled away after a minute or so and both tried to step away.

'We'll kill him together,' Harry promised as a gaggle of Gyffindor seventh years walked past, Katie amongst them. The pair looked up at the branch floating above them and the Gryffindor girls laughed.

'You better run quickly once you are free, Potter. Or you may have a line of girls waiting to get their hands on you,' Katie called.

'You're just annoyed that we beat you in last weeks game,' Harry called out in reply before he and Daphne began to kiss again. After a few minutes, the pair began to fall backwards and quickly they both stepped out of the way of the mistletoe.

'Wow. Ah well then,' Daphne whispered touching her lips.

'Please tell me you still like Theo,' Harry half joked.

'I more than like him,' Daphne replied keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

'Oh, Daph. I am sorry.'

'Not your fault. Let's eat and then just ignore him for at least the evening.'

'Yeah.'

Silently they began to walk down the corridor.

'I know you aren't dating Ginevra, but do you like her.'

Harry nodded in reply. 'A lot.'

'So why the other girl?'

'How would you feel if the girl you liked has six older, over protective brothers?'

'You have a valid point,' Daphne replied.

'Ten sickles, Ginevra has bat bogeyed our dear Theo.'

'I don't take sucker bets,' Daphne replied spotting their friends walking slowly down the corridor ahead of them, Theo slightly behind and his hands near his face. 'Race you to them?'

Harry snatched the pretty girl's bag and charged down the corridor a smile on his face.

III

The night before they were all to return to their homes for Christmas, the five Slytherin friends sat down in the seating area of the boys dorm to open their presents.

'Ginevra first. She's the youngest,' Daphne declared clapping her hands in pleasure tossing her gift to the red head.

'Thanks,' Ginevra said as each of her friends gave her their gift. She peeled the paper off each present slowly thanking each person for their gift. As she opened the final gift from Harry she gasped. 'Harry I can't accept this!'

'What is it?' Daphne asked getting up and looking over Ginevra's shoulder before she too gasped. 'Harry, it's beautiful.'

'You must accept it because I spent the same amount on each of you. That and I remember a conversation we had quite clearly. It's yours.'

'Will you put it on for me?' Harry slid off his end of the couch and picked up the necklace and hooked it on Ginevra's neck.

'White gold with an emerald pendent. Perfect for the Slytherin Weasley.'

Ginevra caught Harry in a bone crushing hug before he was allowed back into his seat. 'Thank you.'

'No problem.'

'Harry's turn,' Blasie called as he and Theo simultaneously tossed their gifts to the green eyed teen who somehow managed to catch both.

'The problem was finding a gift for the guy who has everything,' Theo sighed.

'I am right out of chocolate frogs,' Harry grinned opening the silver wrapped gift. 'A bottle of fake tan. Thanks guys!'

'That's not the real one, open the other,' Theo laughed, as Harry began to read the back of the bottle.

'But I like this one. Think of all the fun I could have.'

'Open it!' Blaise insisted.

Harry slipped a finger under the joins of the paper and pulled it off. Inside was a leather box with the Potter Family crest on the lid. Cracking open the lid Harry gasped. Inside were a clutch of rare albino robin's eggs.

'How on earth?' Harry asked.

'It wasn't easy. Let me tell you,' Blaise smiled. 'Each egg is from a different clutch so none of the little things are related. They need to be cared for by a snake for forty days to become faeries. Since the legends say that faeries can speak to snakes you might be able to convince these faeries to repopulate the world.'

'And then you can give a faerie to each of us.'

'Thank you. I will ask one of the snakes to do it.'

'I'll do it,' Hades hissed.

Harry smiled and sat the box gently on the floor so his companion could coil himself around the box.

'That is a pretty cool Christmas present. Thanks, guys.'

'It is a pleasure for friends.'

Daphne slipped a small gift to Harry. 'I didn't know what else to get you,' the girl whispered.

Harry opened his present to find a strand of red hair spiralling around a piece of black in the centre of a crystal. 'How?'

'Most wizards and witches put a lock of hair in a place that means a lot to them so they can have a portrait made at a later date. From what I understand from your godmother, your parents had many. These were the hairs they left at Hogwarts.'

'You talked to Opie?'

'Yes. I sent her an owl the week before the shopping trip and she helped me with a few things. She says that you have very little of your parents, that the Potter Manor and your cottage were both destroyed. She also said you have been rebuilding the Manor for many years.'

'Since I was fourteen.'

'If you tap the stone with your wand your parents should be able to interact with you as if they were portraits.'

Harry got up and hugged Daphne. 'Thank you.'

'Here's my gift,' Ginevra said enlarging a present.

'It's a horse, isn't it?' Harry laughed.

'Damn. You guessed,' Ginevra grinned.

Harry pulled the paper off the huge present and smiled what he revealed.

'It belonged to my uncle, Gideon Prewett. He jokingly always said that it would go to his first niece when my brother Bill asked if he could have it. I asked Bill to look after it till I found it a home. You complained the other day that the furniture you look at buying for your home never has enough character. Hopefully this does.'

'You are giving me your uncle's desk. What would your parents say? What did your brother say?'

'I'll cross that bridge later.'

'I can't accept this, Gin.'

'You can and will. There is also a list of antique dealers in all of Europe in the top drawer. It could come in handy.'

'Ginevra, take the desk back please.'

'Just give it a good home, Harry.'

'Stop taking so long,' Daphne winged.

'Oh here. Open these,' Harry said handing out his presents as the three eldest friends happily ripped into their gifts. Daphne hugged Harry while he continued arguing with Ginevra for the specially crafted rapier and knife. Moments later Blaise thumped him on the back to thank Harry for the dragon hide boots, belt and wallet he had received. Theo thanked his friend before beginning to read one of the books he had received on warding, putting the box full of ward grounding stones to one side.

'Harry, it's your desk now. My Great- Grandfather had it crafted for Gideon's seventeenth birthday as one of his gifts. The entire desk is crafted from oak by a Muggle carpenter. The family crest on the front board took the many twenty days to carve. The eight drawers are perfectly square, slide easily and are lockable with keys you will find in the top draw with the listing of antique dealers. The insides of the drawers are lined with deep purple velvet. And Mum tells a story that Gideon wanted a matching chair covered in black leather with purple velvet cushions. I hope you like it, Harry,' Ginevra whispered sitting down at his side.

'It's perfect. Thank you.'

'I could say the same to you about this,' the young woman replied touching the necklace hanging around her neck.

'Wear it when you don't feel right. Trust your instinct and your gut feeling and it will help protect you.'

Ginevra nodded and watched as Daphne and Theo nervously swapped gifts with each other.

'How long do you think it will take for them to admit their desires to each other?'

'It will be after the holidays, I am sure.'

'Maybe we should ask Gred and Forge for some help.'

'No! Absolutely not. We are not asking my brothers for any help. It always back fires.'

'I would just with draw my financing of Weasley's Wizarding Wheeses.'

'Mum will kill you when she finds out you are behind it.'

'I am will to risk it. We have nearly broken even after the first month of trade.'

'Between you and my brothers there is at least one head for business.'

'I would say there are three.'

Ginevra frowned. 'What did you get them for Christmas?'

'A number of white owls and bottles of orange and purple dye.'

'Merlin, help us all. You are begging for Muggle to find out about the wizarding world.'

'Yeah, but it is great free publicity.'

'True. Will we be able to catch up over vacation?'

'I'll work on something.'

'Good,' red head responded lying down on the lounge, her head upon Harry's thigh. 'I'll put my galleons on those two uniting on the trip back to Hogwarts.'

'Noted,' Harry said looking at the blushing pair who had just hugged. 'I am guessing at least a week after that.'

'We will see who is right and who is wrong another day.'

Subconsciously, Harry's had began stroking the red strands of hair away from Ginevra's forehead.

III

III


	11. 11 Snatch and Return

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 11 – Snatch and Return

III

Harry sat at headquarters with his former potions professor, a man who had been pronounced dead scant hours ago after an explosion in the Hogwarts dungeons.

'Professor, may I please suggest something?'

'I am no longer your professor and you do out rank me, Potter. You could order me to do something if you want.'

'I am going to put a parselglamour over you and I want you to seriously consider making the changes permanent,' Harry said with a wave of his hand.

He watched as the man conjured a mirror. 'I look young!'

'You aren't even forty. You just need a new look and to get out more.'

'But a change like this?'

'It's a haircut and nose job, Sev. You are not Severus Snape anymore and your nose was a very distinct feature. Without it some people wouldn't look twice.'

'That and a tan,' X announced marching into the room.

'Who do you suggest to do the work, X?' Snape asked.

'Harry. He's better than Nanny, the healer you met earlier. She patches you up, but Harry can physically change how you look.'

'Can you make me Severus Snape one last time and take a photo?'

Harry complied and took the photograph.

'Cut it, my hair that is,' the potions master ordered. 'You know. This is going to mean a change of wardrobe, lifestyle everything.'

'You should have been aware of this. Razi is shopping for you at this very moment.'

'Should I trust her with buying my clothes?'

'I gave her very strict instructions,' X snapped. 'Are you going to let Harry give you a new nose as well?'

'Did everybody else have surgery done?'

'None of us are dead,' Harry sneered at the potions master. 'However, on anyone who does join the organisation after death does get a little tweak.'

'The vampire included,' X laughed.

'Do it then,' Sev replied laying back on the table and closing his eyes. 'Wait, there's a vampire on the team?'

X raised and eyebrow, which Harry responded to with a shrug before they both, pushed the former Potions professor back into the dentists chair. Harry sat down on a stool and pulling out his wand.

'Stay still and down move no matter what you see or hear.'

'Hear?'

'Yes, hear. Also there will be a little bit of pain, like the crucius I'm told but you should be ok with that.' Sev grunted in agreement. 'Because we are doing your nose job with magic you will have pain but next to no facial bruising and any other restrictions Muggles have.'

'Just do it, Potter.'

Harry raised his wand and began to hiss, cutting and reshaping his fellow spy's nose. After forty minutes Harry pulled his wand away.

'X, what do you think?'

'Do you want to do some surgery on me? I never liked my nose.'

Harry laughed as he conjured bags of ice placing them on Sev's nose. 'Keep the ice there half an hour and then you should be able to sit up.'

X and Harry looked at each other before each beginning to pull of one of Snape's boots.

'Don't talk just lie there,' Harry admonished as the older man tried to speak. 'We won't do anything terrible.'

Taking out their wands X proceeded to teach Harry how to do a pedicure charm, which he quickly learned before adopting it to parselmagic. Harry then learnt how to do a manicure charm practicing on Sev's hands. X and Harry then sat down with the aging spymaster teaching Harry every makeover spell she knew plus some other odd spells all of which they used on the prone man.

'What are you doing,' came the muffled question from under the bags of ice.

'Making you unrecognisable so you can walk in public without fear,' X replied rolling up the left arm of the Potions Master's shirt.

Harry took a deep breath and touched his wand to the Dark Mark on the older man's arm. Slowly he began to hiss and lift the tattoo from the arm transferring it onto a piece of parchment. X quickly conjured a frame and glass to go around the page before she sat it face down on the table next to her.

'Is it gone?' Snape's muffled voice asked.

'Mostly,' Harry replied wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead. 'Your arm will itch or tingle a little when he is calling the Death Eaters. You will then come to the conference room and look at the parchment. It will change between an image of the Dark Mark and a written message of where he is and why he is calling his servants.'

'Thank you, Potter.'

'How are we doing?' Razi asked bouncing into the room carrying a variety of shopping bags.

'Still going with the makeover.'

'Did you use the Vitamin D charm?'

'Yes.'

'That tan will do wonders for his appearance once he hits sunlight. Did you get a nose job, Sev?'

'Yes, he did,' Harry replied.

'We have clothes and a new identity I assume.'

'Sure do. Picked up the identity on the way up, X. It's under my arm if you want to take it.'

'Harry, take those ice packs off, Vincent Samuel Edwards, immediately please,' X instructed, reading the name from a note page.

Harry did as requested and cast a few extra healing spells of Snape's new nose to assist with healing.

'You look almost handsome,' Razi complimented. 'Go put everything in this bag on and come out.'

Severus grumbled and exclaimed for a few minutes in the next room before reappearing in brown sandals, white linen pants, a white button through shirt, open at the collar and a bottle green overcoat with small sapphires as trim.'

'I look like a fool.'

'You look like a rich boy returning from India after living there most of your life.'

'And what are people going to call me?'

'Vin.'

Snape looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'So what's my first assignment?'

'We plan to deprive Voldemort of his funds,' Harry smirked.

'The precious stones I told you about at the Malfoy Manor?'

'Correct.'

'We plan on slipping in with the flower shipments late Thursday morning, Christmas Eve, and walking out a few hours later with the boxes firmly attached to a few parselportkeys that will get around every ward imaginable. As always we will divide the booty by the number of operatives, in this case five.'

'Who's the fifth?'

'Tonks.'

'I had another idea, X.'

'Yes, Harry.'

'Voldemort is going to attack and destroy a lot of homes. We should use most of the proceeds from the sale of the stones to fund the rebuilding of destroyed home as part of a propaganda campaign and buy a patch of land to use as a Memorial Cemetery to bury the dead who have no family left to bury them.'

'You want to use Tom's money in an attack against him and wage a propaganda war.'

'Why not?'

'It's a very good idea, Harry. I think we should do it. We all have more than enough money.'

'Speak for yourself. I have nothing.'

'We are spies damn it, Vin.'

'Razi and X went to your house and took many of your books and left copies in your new place. You have been having some of your savings transferred into another account periodically on various occasions so that you do have money. Items from around your home and office have been periodically taken and stored away for you. We trashed your office and quarters at school and took a variety of items we thought you would want. We were considering having your house stripped of valuable items and blowing it up as soon as Albus Dumbledore sets foot inside the wards.'

'Do it. I don't want Albus in my house.'

X conjured paper and wrote a message before sending it away. 'Consider it done.'

'Where would I live?'

'We have agents all over the world, some have been stationed there for decades. They all have properties here in England that can be used as family premises. That's what we are doing. One of our other spies will be notified he has a son and that will be it.'

'There is a real Edwards in India.'

'Yep.'

'Wow.'

'Back to the other topic. How are we going to make this lift?'

III

Harry sat in the back of the van with his four colleagues transfigured as flower arrangements along with the man Harry was replacing, the real displays shrunken in his pocket. As the van stopped Harry hear Narcissia Malfoy speak and the back of the van opened.

'They are lovely,' the woman cooed looking over the flowers. 'Those five are for our personal rooms so one of you will have to follow me. Harry nodded and stood before any of the others moved. Picking up one of the bouquets he followed the blonde woman into the house.

'I don't usually have the hired help do this but everyone is so busy preparing for the party. I need you to bring all the vases here to this room,' Narcissia instructed. 'And leave them on the table.'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, Ma'am.'

'Thank you,' Narcissia said dropping a small money pouch on the table and disappearing.

Harry put the Vincent vase down on the floor and transfigured him back before taking one of the arrangements out of his pocket, placing it on the table and enlarging it.

Harry noticed Vin disillusion himself and slip out of the room as planned. Making his way back to the van, Harry repeated the process till only the attendant was left sitting in the back of the van and all the flowers and spies were inside the Malfoy Manor.

'The note has been left,' Vincent told them returning. 'And the gems are in one of the dungeons. Entrance can be gained from the blue guest room.'

'Move out,' X whispered.

The group made their way through the twisting halls and into the guest room. By which stage Vincent was dripping with sweat.

'V, What's up?'

'The spot where my stripe used to be itches,' Vincent whispered.

'Ignore it. We will just have to up the schedule.'

'How do we get the boxes out?'

'Next time a delivery comes we portkey out since their disturbance in the wards should cover ours.'

Tonks positioned herself by a window as lookout while the others wrapped ribbons around each of the boxes. 'You better hurry. Something is coming,' Tonks whispered through the communicator.

'Get down here, Now,' J snapped, reaching out with magic to sense the wards. When he felt the tension he whispered the portkey activation spell whisking the team and the boxes away to a secure Muggle warehouse.

'That was too easy,' Razi said stepping away from the boxes.

'Seemingly,' X agreed. 'Harry, do everything with parselmagic. I don't want anyone blown up.'

Cautiously, Harry began to remove the portkey ribbons. Casting diagnostic charms he slowly began to move the wards placed on the boxes onto waiting nearby crates filled with dragon dung. Using a crow bar instead of magic, Harry pried the lid of the biggest box open to reveal a cubed meter of thumb sized emeralds.

'Keep some, sell some and get rid of some on the black market,' X nodded. 'Get those boxes opened and our booty delivered into where ever. And plan ways to get rid of the rest.'

'There are more crates coming,' Harry said.

'What do you mean?'

'They have a magical number on them. I can feel it. There's at least ten boxes missing.'

'Unload. Fill those up with dung and send them back,' X ordered. 'Then find out when the new ones get in and we will intercept them.'

The team nodded as they go to work.

'No money, less glory,' Vincent smiled.

'No money, no hired help,' Tonks replied. 'And hopefully a rebellion on Tom's hands.'

'Watch out!'

III

Harry awoke Christmas morning in his bed at Evans House to find Sirius, Remus and Razi sitting by the foot of his bed.

'Whaddayawant?' Harry yawned.

'I beg you pardon.'

'What do you want?'

'Sirius and I came over to give you your presents.'

'I'll be down in five.'

As the three adults left, Harry moved into the bathroom before stumbling through his morning routine. Making his way downstairs Harry found his cousin, godfather and 'uncle' sitting by the Christmas tree.

'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas, Harry,' the trio chorused back.

'So, presents?' Harry laughed as Sirius practically threw himself at the tree. 'Easy, Padfoot.'

Harry slowly tore the wrapping off his gifts; from Sirius he received an Auror watch with all the bells and whistles, from Remus he received a black leather bound journal and a note telling him his father had one too, Razi gave him a new quidditch kit with royal purple practice robes. Harry also noted with satisfaction that his tiny family loved their presents also. Remus received new leather boots, belt, wallet, gloves and jacket, Razi received a new set of throwing knives and Sirius a bottle of seventy- five year old firewhiskey.

'So. Breakfast?'

III

Late Christmas afternoon, Harry received a floo call from the Zabini household.

'Blaise?'

'Harry,' the teen whispered. 'Someone is trying to bring down our wards. I am worried about Daphne. Her family's house doesn't have the wards we have.'

'What am I meant to do about it?'

'Come on, Harry,' Blaise snapped. 'You can do something.'

'I'll be there a little after dusk. Can you hold out until then?' Harry asked.

'Yes.'

'Then you will see me then.'

'What's going on, kiddo?' Razi asked.

'They are going after my friends. I am going to see Misken at the Potter Manor before going to check on Daphne and strengthen the wards at the new Zabini Manor.'

'Harry, do you want one of us to come with you?'

'Sirius has to get ready for Theo's arrival. Remus is too close to the full moon to be any real help. Abe, Abe needs to check up on his brother and any one else they are keeping tabs on.'

'Do you want me to come?'

'Yes, but how do we distract Sirius?'

'Harry, Mash, Darling, what is the one thing you hate about me?'

'Other than you cold hands and feet?' Razi shot her cousin a glare. 'Your lists.'

'Sirius, Remus and I have visited the Black Family Residence on a number of occasion during the past month and all the while I have been making lists of tasks to be done in each room.'

'Thank Merlin. What supplies do I need to go and buy?'

Razi handed Harry a list before the teen popped away. Finding another list she too disappeared.

Forty minutes later, Harry arrived back to find Razi sitting in the Sitting Room where he had left her, surrounded by various items.

'I had a second list,' Razi grinned in reply to Harry's raised eyebrow. 'Portkey them to the foot of the stairs at that dump. And don't forget a parsel speed charm on everything.'

'One step ahead of you, Mish,' Harry grinned quickly sending all but one of the boxes to number twelve Grimauld Place. 'Now where is the old dog?'

'Kitchen.'

Harry accepted a handful of lists, picked up the box and made his way down to the kitchen where he found his godfather and Moony sitting at the table having a late lunch to compliment their late breakfast.

'I have a very bad feeling,' Harry declared dumping the box on the table without warning or any form of greeting. 'And, more often than not my bad feelings are well grounded and have a nasty habit of occurring. You two need to get to Grimauld Place and do everything on these lists, to start with, to get at least part of the house habitable. Theo will be joining us sooner rather than later I feel. You can start as soon as you've finished your meal.'

'It's Boxing Day, Harry,' Sirius complained.

'Do you think Voldemort or Death Eaters care about that? Theodore Black will be a reality by New Years I fear. Get moving.'

'Are you and Razi going to help?'

'No. We have to go and check on Abe, re-ward the houses and call in and speak to X. I also have to check on my friends and their safety and visit Potter Manor. If you are lucky I'll bring you some dinner.'

Sirius and Moony took one look at the serious face their friends' son was wearing and the familiar determined glint in his eye and nodded slowly. They watched as the teen turned on his heel and left the room and after a few minutes two pops of disapparation were heard.

'I think we better get something done, otherwise I think Lily's temper may hit us with some force.'

'Wise decision. Meet you there?'

'Yes,' Sirius replied as the two friends disappeared from Evans House.

III

In his wolf form, Harry skirted around the wards at the Weasley's home, the Burrow. He found that the wards were strong and had been recently added to and reviewed. A number of ancient Egyptian wards surrounded the house allowing only persons keyed into them to apparate, floor or move freely inside them.

Shifting to human form, Harry took a couple of notes in a book before using one of his knives to carve a rune into the base of the tree he was beside.

'Harry?' a bodiless voice asked.

'Ginevra and the twins are well protected. The curse breaking brother has a number of wards that must be tied to warding stones underground creating a ten-meter perimeter around the house itself. No one is getting past those in a hurry.'

'Abe, his company, the houses and safe houses are all secure.'

'Good to hear.'

'Have you been to Potter Manor yet?'

'Yes. Misken has got a group, with older children ready to go. They are happy to live in that wood. Apparently, one had ancestors who used to live in that area.'

'Good. Our spies are spreading.'

'Who's spies?'

'Your spies.'

'Meet me on the edge of the Greengrass property.'

The pair apparated away almost silently, and upon arriving at the edge of the wood Harry transformed into the large dark wolf with green eyes and began to search along the perimeter of the wards. Sneaking back to the trees he found his guardian surrounded by Misken and twenty others of her kind.

'We be finding an old base, Harry. We be watching this house from here and the other house from inside the spells.'

'Do you need me to bring you all anything?' Harry asked the smaller creatures.

'No, Harry. Misken make sure everything be okay.'

'Let me know about anything. No matter how little.'

'Sir, yes, Sir!' Misken replied with a joking salute before she and the others disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

'What do you have to do here?'

'I will put a parsel strengthening spell through the existing wards. That way only Voldemort or I can dismantle them fully, and since he would have to have his own body to channel his magic to do that correctly they will be safe for now.'

'Be quick,' Razi encouraged, disillusioning herself.

Harry crept up to the edge of the wards and spent three minutes and sixteen seconds strengthening the wards on the Greengrass home with a parselspell, with traps set to hurt anyone who tried to demolish the wards. Slipping back into the woods he set off for the otherside and the Zabini residence with Misken and Razi following. Close to the edge of the forest, Harry caught the scent of X, Blaise and another man, just outside the wards. Transforming into himself, he indicated to Razi that she should appear and the trio revealed themselves to the others as the sun began to set.

'X, Blaise, Mr Zabini.'

'Harry. It's good of you to make it.'

'Shut it, Blaise, if you want me to stay.'

'You do remember Mr Zabini don't you, Harry?'

'Of course, X. This is the man who put me through the torture of wizarding etiquette. How are you, Hector?'

'Busy, but pleased to hear you became a Slytherin and friends with my son.'

'You know my dad?'

'Harry is a member of an elite team similar to my own and has been for many years. This boy is one of the ministry's best unspeakables,' the senior Zabini told his son.

'But he's no more advanced in our classes than I am.'

'I have suppressors on my magic most of the time in Hogwarts.'

'You are an intriguing entity, Harry.'

'Have you visited the Greengrass Estate?' X asked.

'Yes,' Razi replied. 'Harry put a strengthening parsel ward in place and a guard made up of some of Misken's people who have agreed to live here within these woods.'

'They will be able to access our property?'

'Yes, but not the Greengrasses. However, if someone does breach the wards Harry or I will know within minutes.'

'Thanks to you and your people, Misken,' Hector Zabini said with a short bow.

'We be watching always, Mister Zabini. If there be problems send a 'tronus to us and we be calling Harry or Razi or X.'

'A patronus. Of course.'

'Misken be going now. She must be home for dinner or her mum is being very angry.' The little creature hugged X, Razi and finally Harry. 'Misken be having a bad feeling, Harry.'

'I have it too. Try not to worry too much. I will see you tomorrow.'

'Well, Harry, if you would do the honours. The new wards are in place, if you would be kind enough as to strengthen them for us.'

Harry walked over to the edge of the wards and sat in the lotus position in front of them as he began to his in parseltongue. The adults chatted while Blaise watched for the handful of minutes it took to compete the safety precautions.

'Harry,' Blaise said quietly as his friend stood.

'Don't mention it,' the raven haired teen replied placing a hand on the other's shoulder. 'And don't mention it either.'

'Got it.'

'Sleep well. You'll hear from me soon.'

'I better.'

'Your mother and sister are fighting something fierce as well.'

Blaise sighed and his father's head snapped around.

'Please tell me they aren't.'

'Sorry.'

'Then we best get back to the house. Thank you, Harry. You are welcome here at any time. The invitation goes to you, Razi and X, also.'

'Ciao.'

The trio watched as the father and son passed through the wards and disappeared from sight.

'I'll get back to the office. You two better go and help Remus before Black drives him spare,' X instructed.

'We're on it,' Harry grinned, hugging the older woman goodbye before apparating away.

'What is he up to, Razi?'

'No idea.'

'Should we be worried?'

'Unless the vampires come for a longer visit, no.'

'I will see you at work, in a day or two for a little pilfering.'

'I can't wait,' Razi replied before both women disapparated.

III

It was close to midnight when Razi had deemed that the eight rooms she had chosen to renovate were fit for habitation after being stripped, repainted and redecorated. All four were close to exhaustion and ready for bed when Harry suggested that they select the rooms they planned to finish the following day.

'None!' Sirius declared. 'I plan to sleep all day tomorrow.'

'Here, here,' Remus added. 'Although I won't be much help at all over the coming days.'

'Pick them,' Harry growled.

'Harry, what is wrong?'

'The curse scar is starting to twinge, I have a really bad feeling and I won't be able to sleep until I have wiped myself out,' Harry replied his eyes beginning to glow and hair dancing in the magical ripples pouring off his body.

Razi frowned, apparated away and returned, a huge pile of lists in hand. 'Just start stripping back all the rooms on this floor, and the basement so Remus can use it to transform when the full moon finally arrives.'

The teenager stomped off, a trail of sandpaper, boxes and other building supplies following after him.

'What is wrong with him?' Sirius asked.

'Go and find Tonks. I'll need her help before the night is out.'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'Harry has a connection to Voldemort through his curse scar. His scar has only ever twinged four times before. Something major is going down if he is this agitated. I haven't seen him like this in years. If Harry has a bad feeling, you listen. He has the best instincts, a head on his shoulders and power at his fingertips. If he wants to work until he passes out, I am going to let him.'

'Should I alert X and the rest of the team?' Remus asked.

'Yes. And bring X back here. Sirius get Tonks.'

Razi stood in the hall as the men disappeared before she followed the noises through the downstairs rooms in the house. She smiled as she saw that Harry had multiple tools working at a rapid pace in strategic rooms. Moving down to the basement, she found Harry physically attacking a punching bag while the tools worked around him there too.

'How is it going in the upstairs rooms?'

'The sanding is almost done.'

'Is it done well?'

'It appeared to be.'

Harry stopped punching the bag and clicked his fingers. A small windstorm swept its way around the basement pulling all the dust into a pile. Snapping his fingers four more times, Razi watched one pile of dust and dirt disappear and imagined the others in the upstairs rooms do the same. A sixth snap of his fingers and Harry had cloths swirling around and wiping down various surfaces, before white paint began to bleed all over the all the plaster walls and ceiling of the basement brightening it considerably. Razi followed her charge upstairs as he began to decorate the rooms with parselmagic. The interconnecting study and smoking room were tastefully decorated in aubergine, black and silver while the dining room's panelled walls and ceiling were lacquered in a reddish tone while the plush cream carpet matched the upholstery of the chairs and the linens on the table. The silver fittings and table wear were polished until they could be used as mirrors. Harry stumbled out of the room and into a near by guest bathroom where Harry again let his magic transform the grimy room into one of taste and elegance. As Harry made his way back into the hall he fell slightly only to be caught by Razi.

'It's big and bad, Mish.'

'I know Mash. Let's get you home and into bed.'

X promptly turned her neck scarf into a portkey that took the group of six back to Evans House. Harry was put to bed and promptly fell as sleep and Remus followed him soon after. Sirius was sitting with his godson while X, Tonks and Razi spoke quietly in the hall.

'I think he's scared to wake up in the morning. I think his worst fear is someone else dying.'

'Someone else?' Tonks asked.

'His close friend, Beth died last time he was like this, but we were deep undercover and couldn't do a thing.'

Tonks paled and nodded. 'Ginny Weasley. She's the only one we don't have tabs on.'

'We could send Vincent to watch,' X suggested.

'We need him alert for the aftermath. We have to wait it out. Harry will be up at dawn asking questions. We as a team need to be ready.'

The three women stood silently in agreement.

'This is the start of Voldemort's return to the wizarding world and to body.'

'Let peace and freedom reign.'

III

III


	12. 12 The Rebuilding of the Burrow

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 12 - The Rebuilding of the Burrow

III

Razi and an obviously fatigued Harry stood in the tree line looking over the charred area in the early morning light.

'They were lucky to escape with their lives,' Vincent reported walking up. 'Voldemort ordered a full on attack. On them and other light families. The Weasley's were the only survivors out of four separate attacks.'

'How?' Razi asked.

'There was a second stronger and unanticipated ward line. The Death Eaters were reduced to sending destructive curses to destroy the house. The family managed to get out but failed to save their home.'

'We need to do something for the victims and send a strong message to Voldemort. We needs to move quickly and post letters to make sure that those who did not survive these attacks can be buried in the Hogsmede War Cemetery. Then find someone to rebuild the Weasley's home before New Year. Show the body less bastard that he can destroy possessions but not hope.'

'What about the gems from the lift the other day? We could probably do some sort of deal and sell them to Gringotts. That way we would have the finances to carry out some of these plans.'

'When's the next shipment of gems arriving in England?'

'Friday.'

'We are set to intercept them?'

'We plan to intercept late tomorrow after they are stored in France.'

'Do it. We will talk to the Goblins and make a second account to help with rebuilding homes destroyed by Voldemort and to help bury the dead.'

'That's an honourable idea, Harry,' X said sneaking up. 'I wonder what your reaction would be if I told you I just found out about a third shipment of stones to arrive mid January.'

'Right that's it,' Harry smirked. 'We're doing it. However, right now, we need the money fast if we are going to help rebuild lives and defy Voldemort.'

'I have a whole heap of gallons,' X offered. 'And a whole lot of contacts.'

'Get a goblin representative, Griphook or someone, who can be our public face. We need to get moving and have something in place by noon,' Harry said as he watched the Weasley's sift through the wreckage of The Burrow. 'I am going to go and sleep for the next few hours, so if you don't mind I'll be off.'

X, Vincent and Razi watched as the teen transformed into his wolf and took off through the woods in the direction of Evans House.

'He's behaving like a Gryffindor,' Vincent frowned.

'He's behaving like his mother. Always wanting to save the world,' Razi whispered while X nodded sadly.

'Let's move and take some of the pressure off his young shoulders.'

'Do you think he knows he is in love with Ginevra yet?' the former professor asked looking at the young woman enveloped in her eldest brother's arms beside their former home.

'He probably has a good idea and I think it scares him.'

'It would scare me too if I was sixteen.'

'He has the rest of his life to get used to it,' X snapped. 'Now get to HQ and get moving. That is an order.'

The three quickly apparated away.

III

Just after midday Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin apparated to the edge of the Weasley property before walking across the ward line, each laden down with food baskets.

'It's not as good as your cooking Molly,' Sirius said by way of greeting. 'But food is food. There's enough for everyone. Come and eat.'

Harry set his baskets down as the Weasley's, their friends, Order of the Phoenix Members and the press descended upon the three men. Snagging a basket, Harry walked over to a tree and sat down before being joined by his housemate.

'Are you ok?'

'I lost everything,' Ginevra replied quietly, playing with her necklace. 'We all lost everything.'

'It will be ok. You can come live with me if worst comes to worst.'

'That's the worst case scenario?'

'Sirius is offering that your family go and stay with him in his ancestral home.'

Ginevra nodded numbly while she ate her sandwich. Harry let her eat in silence as the duo watched over the remnants of he former home. When Harry looked over and saw tears rolling down her face he grabbed his friend and pulled her into a hug.

'Gin. You have your life. Your family has their lives. You need to remember that everything else can be replaced.'

'Not Mum's clock. Not my pillow. Not everything can be replaced Harry,' she cried.

'Come with me. We will go and see what I can fix with my parselmagic.'

'You'd do that?'

'To see you smile, yes,' Harry said standing and holding out his hand. 'You coming?'

Ginevra took his hand and Harry led her over to the ruins of her house.

'You need to take me to the area where your mother's clock was and I will see what I can do.'

Moved slowly through the area before coming to a stop. 'Here,' she whispered aware of the attention on them.'

Harry took out his wand and began to hiss. _'Molly Weasley's Clock.'_ Ginevra gasped as distinguishable pieces of the clock rose from the broken home. _'Repair.'_ Pieces of the clock jumped together, almost forming a whole and Ginevra began to cry. _'Molly Weasley's Clock.'_ Harry repeated, sensing the crowed approaching. _'Repair.'_ Harry smiled as the clock began to whirr and the hands rotated to show each of the Weasley's at home.

Plucking the instrument out of the air Harry handed it to Ginevra. 'I don't like my chances repairing a pillow, Ginevra.'

Ginevra laughed and threw her arms around Harry's neck. 'Thank you. Thank you so much,' she cried into his neck.

As Harry held the sobbing teen he felt two pats on his back and looked up to see the twins. Holding out his hand he shook Fred's then George's.

'Was the shop damaged?'

'The shop wasn't touched.'

'But this will slow down our plans to make those post owls you gave us pink and purple.'

'Pink! Not orange? If you need somewhere to stay there is a small apartment upstairs over one of the Hops Alley buildings you are using for research and development. You can use it if you want to move in there. I will pay for renovations since it is my property.'

'Harry, you don't have to,' George said pulling the clock out of his sister's clutches.

'That clock is more than enough.'

'Let me know if there is anything else you want that I might be able to find and repair with my magic.'

The twins nodded understanding the unspoken meaning of Harry's words before handing the clock to their mother, who began to go into hysterics while leaning on Remus. Sirius stood with a hand on an emotional Arthur Weasley's shoulder.

'I probably shouldn't have hugged you like this with the press around,' Ginevra whispered into Harry's ear making him raise his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around her small frame a little more tightly.

'What?'

'They probably have photos of us by now.'

'A little parseltongue will fix that,' Harry laughed waving his hand performing the wandless magic to destroy the images.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley,' a Goblin called from the edge of the property. 'I am looking for Mr and Mrs Weasley.'

'Here,' Arthur Weasley called out.

'Griphook. Welcome to our home,' eldest son Bill called.

'Thanks, Bill,' the goblin smiled. 'Now, if the press would like to step away for a moment and Mr and Mrs Weasley step forward.'

In a show of unity Arthur and Molly joined hands and stood in front of their children, and their friends before the Goblin and the dark haired man at his side.

'It has come to my clients' attention of Voldemort's attack and your current plight. They have recently set up a find to help supporters of the light who have their lives destroyed by Mr Riddle aka Voldemort,' Griphook continued ignoring the groups collective flinches at the name. 'Within the next hour crews will be here to begin rebuilding your home. My clients fund with pay for this and any basic refurnishing that must occur as well as buying clothes and everyday items for each member of your family. V, as he would like to be known, has drawn up a number preliminary building plans that we need you to select from and amend. If you could also try and remove any personal items from the debris so clearing could begin it would be appreciated.'

'Arthur,' Molly whispered.

'What does this mean, Griphook,' Bill demanded stepping forward.

'Someone is rebuilding the Burrow.'

'How will we pay them back, Arthur?'

'That will not be necessary. The fund is set up to show that the wizarding community can band together and rebuild their lives and their homes despite his destructive habits,' the goblin informed.

'We have to do something,' Arthur moaned.

'I will speak to my client on your behalf if you wish.'

'Yes, please, Griphook.'

'Very well. Mr and Mrs Weasley if you could look over these plans with V,' the Griphook requested pointing at the tall, lean man standing at the goblins side. 'The rest of you please search for anything in the debris. If I could suggest levitating any large pieces onto a clear patch of lawn to aid in the clear up.'

'Of course, Griphook,' Bill nodded. 'We, we'll get to it.'

The seven Weasley children, all remaining Order Members and Harry moved towards the demolished home while the Weasley couple looked over building plans on a table conjured by V.

'Room, by room,' Charlie called. 'Starting with the attic and working out way down.'

'Is there anything in the attic we want?' Percy asked.

'No. the Christmas decorations were downstairs on the tree.'

'Let's move it then,' Sirius said drawing out his wand.

The family moved quickly and methodically, removing large pieces of rubble away from the site as they worked. They were able to recover some photo albums, jewellery and a number of sentimental items from the wreckage.

'I think that is all we are going to get back,' Ginevra whispered, from where she was holding tightly onto Harry's hand.

'Ginny, we are all here and all alive,' Charlie said walking over while smiling. 'Harry needs his hand back.'

Ginevra blushed and quickly left go of Harry's hand. Harry chuckled with the others before giving his friend a quick hug.

'If you need it you can borrow if for a few minutes if you promise not to hold it in a death grip,' Harry told her shaking the hand.

'Thanks,' Ginevra grinned.

The group sat down to have drinks while they waited for the building team to arrive.

'What's that?' Ron asked pointing to the edge of the wood.

'Misken,' Harry whispered.

'What?'

'Misken!' Harry called out standing and going over to the edge of the forest.

The Weasley's, Sirius and Remus, the only people who remained watched as Harry sat cross legged on the grass before the tiny little person.

'I repeat what is that?'

'We obviously don't know, Ronald.'

'It's a sprite,' Remus replied quietly. 'They are a type of elf only found in a few areas now days. One of them is the old Potter Manor. I remember from when I visited James during our school days.'

Harry was calmly walking back toward the group as the sprite danced around him playfully causing Harry to smile.

'That's THE smile,' Ginny whispered wearily.

'What smile, dear?' her mother asked.

'The one he wears before something happens.'

'Why would something happen to you now? You all just lost your home after being attacked in the middle of the night by Tom,' Harry asked, his smile still firmly in place.

'Then what are you planning, Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Nothing,' he replied as a slight dimple appeared into his left cheek.

Ginevra stood up and looked over her self before looking at the others. As her eyes reached Sirius and Remus she snorted with laughter.

'What?' Sirius asked with a high pitched voice.

'Misken, be turning Siri and Remy into girls,' the little sprite giggled hanging upside down in the tree.

Soon the entire group was roaring with laughter at the two attractive women Sirius and Remus made.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley,' Harry began once the group had calmed down. 'This is Misken, she lives in the forest on the grounds of Potter Manor. Anyway, she would like to know if one of the other clans of Sprites could move into the woods behind your home. They will help to protect you and the magical creatures that live here if you let them live peacefully.'

'They are more than welcome to live in the forest. Especially if they know a way of dealing with the gnomes,' Mrs Weasley replied quickly smiling at the tiny silvery blue haired creature.

'Gnomesies! My friends be living in your wood a long time Mrs Wheezy,' Misken cried hugging the red haired woman. 'I go get them,' the little elf replied running for the wood. Half way there she turned back and ran to Harry, hugging him around the waist before darting off into the wood with a wave.

'Crazy thing,' Harry smiled sitting down.

'You seem pretty ok for a Slytherin,' Bill nodded.

'Thanks,' Harry nodded to the eldest Weasley brother pulling off his right boot and sock.

'Wow,' Ronald gasped seeing the tattoo across the outer edge of Harry's foot.

'Another one, Harry?' Ginevra grinned moving to look at Harry's foot. 'When did you get it?'

'About four days ago.'

'Is that Latin?' Charlie asked.

'Keep your feet grounded and your magic will let you walk on air,' Percy read. 'Is that right?'

'Perfect.'

'You have more than one?' Bill asked with interest.

'I have four now. None of which I can really show you without a state of undress.'

'How did Ginny see them then?' Ron asked folding his arms across his chest.

'You've seen the one on my leg, Ron, that day I crashed into you while running. Ginevra has seen the others in the quidditch sheds,' Harry replied turning to look into the forest.

Tensing he pulled out his wand and Ginny followed his action in a heartbeat.

'What's wrong?' she asked quietly.

'Someone is there,' Harry whispered getting up smoothly. 'Stay here.'

Disillusioning himself Harry moved in the shadows across the open space. Throwing himself into a tackle Harry rolled around on the ground with someone for a moment before his disillusion was removed. He then rolled again pulling an invisibility cloak off with one hand. Kissing Tonks on the nose now she was revealed Harry threw on the cloak and disappeared.

'What are you doing here, Nym?' Charlie asked as the metamorphmagus wandered over.

'I was part one of a two part Operation Harry,' Tonks shrugged settling down beside the second Weasley son and relaxing back into his arms.

'Are you like Harry too?' Ginevra asked.

'Why do you ask?' Tonks enquired.

'I have a hunch.'

'I'll bet you a galleon you don't know anything,' Tonks said pulling the coin out of her pocket.

'It's Razi,' Ginevra replied holding out her hand and accepting the coin.

'That's the chick from the restaurant.'

'That's correct, Fred!'

'You three know Razi?' Sirius asked looking from the twins to Ginevra.

'Harry introduced us in Hogsmede.'

'This has nothing to do with the vampires I hope,' Remus mentioned lightly.

'Almost nothing,' Ginevra assured with a smirk.

'You little Slytherin,' Harry's voice came from nowhere.

'Mercy,' Razi's voice answered and the two ended their respective invisibility spells.

III

'Dwarves?!' Razi said surprised. 'What?'

The group sat and watched as a line of dwarves walked onto the Weasley property. The little bearded men walked over and flattened the area they were to build while looking over the plans. Opening wooden boxes they began to work, sinking foundations into the ground and lying a floor stones two feet below ground. As they worked more and more dwarves arrived bringing with them large boxes of stone. After two hours the walls of the new Burrow had reached hip height and a group of wizards were laying the floor boards. As the sun began to set Griphook returned.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley. My clients have arranged for you and your family to visit a number of businesses in the London Alleys to purchase replacement items. They have made lists of items in accordance to rooms and many items have already been purchased. If you would all like to meet V, X and the others at the apparition point in the alley in half an hour it would be appreciated.'

'Well, we better get going Potter,' Razi sighed. 'Sirius, Remus, Tonks, want to come to our place for dinner?'

The three stood and made their goodbyes before walking over to Harry and Razi.

'Have fun shopping,' Razi smiled before the group disappeared.

III

Half an hour later Harry, Tonks and Razi, all in disguise slipped into Diagon Alley.

'Here they are,' X sighed. 'J, N and R, your guides. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George will go with J and R. Percy, Charlie and Bill, V and N. Molly and Arthur you come with me. You have your lists. Go.'

'Come on you lot,' J aka Harry told his group as Razi, or R linked arms with the twins. 'We are only going to Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley for Ron and Ginny's school stuff. I have a couple of other places I want to take you.'

'Where are we going?' Ron asked.

'Dunlop Alley.'

'That's where my friend, Daphne shops,' Ginevra said gingerly knowing the price to the items there.

'If I have to make you shop I will get out my forceful personality and tell you how adorable you are when your cheeks turn pink,' J threatened his blue eyes twinkling.

'Yeah and then I will be left with the puddle of melted Ginny that's left over once you actually smile at her. Keep moving, J. I want to see what these boys look like in leather.'

'I have already selected most of what they will be buying, R,' J snapped walking through the maze of Alleys. 'Tricia, we're here.'

'J, darling. How are you? Looking as handsome as always. Who are these lovely young things?' the sales assistant gushed.

'The people you are dressing.'

'J, take the young lady down to the women's section and force her to shop properly. R and I will make sure these young gentlemen get properly decked out.'

'You just want to look at their bodies.'

'You go look at hers.'

'What's the point? Her brothers will bash me if I do.'

'Damn straight,' Ron agreed.

'Ginny, don't let him pick all your underwear. He's not a fan of comfort,' R hollered as the pair walked away.

'If it looks good she should wear it.'

'Come on,' Ginevra groaned dragging J to the back of the store. 'What do I have to buy?'

'All this,' J replied handing over a very long list. 'Plus stuff for your room.'

'Let's get moving then.' Ginevra walked over to the racks by the change rooms and looked at the three of them lined up neatly. 'I asked Tricia to put everything out in your size, the size above and below out on racks so we didn't have to walk around.'

'That was considerate of you. Where do you want to start?'

'Why are you asking me? I am just the bodyguard.'

'You may as well enjoy the show.'

'Try everything on. Come out in it. I will say yes no or maybe. Anything you love get in every colour and a couple of second pairs.'

'We may as well start.'

Thanks to magic, Ginny was trying everything on quickly and she soon learnt what J's facial expressions meant. After two and a half hours she had more clothes on the 'to buy' rack than she ever thought possible.

'I better cut some of them out,' Ginevra sighed.

'Don't even think about it. There isn't time. I have to take you and Ron, who appears to be finished, on.'

J directed Ginevra towards the door grabbing Ron on the way and after a quick goodbye they were back in the Alley. Over the next half hour they bought good quality trunks for both students and a range of personal items from the chemist. They stopped by a jeweller and bought new watches for the ones they had lost and in a pet shop for items for Ron's owl. Winding their way back into the main Alley, J directed them both into Madam Malkin's to pick up school and casual robes.

'I think that's it,' J sighed leaning against a brick wall, deep in the shadows. 'Your older brothers got your school books and supplies and your new brooms. Can you think of anything else?'

'I'm sorry did you say new brooms,' Ron choked.

'Yeah. You all got the new Nimbus,' J replied. 'Can you think of anything else you need?'

'Do we have stuff like floo powder, pots and pans, towels, sheets…'

'That's it! Come along?'

'Where are we going now, J?'

'Here.'

The group entered the home wears store to find the rest of the Weasley's already walking around selecting items.

'You have to buy the stuff for your room. Sheets, blankets, pillows, curtains blah, blah, blah,' J said before wandering off.

Close to midnight, the nine Weasley's portkeyed back to their home to find magical tents set up on the lawn. Ginevra barely argued as she was pushed towards a tent by her eldest brother. Crawling inside she found the soft bed and fell into a deep sleep.

III

Ginevra awoke the following morning to a dog barking and the sound of giggling children. Stumbling out of the tent in one of her new tracksuits, Ginevra saw a handful of sprite children chasing a large black dog.

'Breakfast?'

'Harry,' Ginevra smiled accepting the toast. 'Thank you. When did you get here?'

'About half an hour ago.'

'Why?'

'To help you set up house. I've been inside and you guys need help. The place is barren,' Harry laughed. 'Siri and I are here to help with the painting spells.'

'What colour is my room?'

'You have to pick one yet.'

'When do we get to do that?'

'After breakfast. Ron's girlfriend will be here in half an hour. I talked to Daph, Blaise and Theo and they will be over later.'

'But if Theo comes here…'

'He's going home with Sirius and plans to ask for emancipation from his family. The hope is his father will disown him, withdraw the right to the Nott family name and Sirius will adopt him as his right as Lord and fourth cousin.'

'Gotta love outdated laws,' Ginevra smiled, accepting a conjured cup of tea.

'We are counting on them. Theo Black will be one of the most well placed heirs aside from myself and Blaise.'

'I sense trouble,' Ginevra laughed loudly, causing her brothers to look up. Ron said something grouchily and Harry watched as eyebrows were raised.

'What do you think Ron said to get that reaction from your brothers?' Harry asked.

'I don't want to know,' Ginevra replied smiling. 'When will they be here?'

'Midday.'

'Well, we have a house to decorate,' the red head said walking over to the new house plans that were sitting one the table. 'Which room should I take?'

'That's your choice and your choice alone, Ginevra.'

'Why do you call her, Ginevra?' Bill asked walking up with Charlie.

'It's her name and how I was introduced,' Harry replied pointing at the plans of the third floor behind his back.

'That's an excellent choice,' Ginevra smiled conjuring a red pencil and scrawling her name across the room.

'I thought so. Have you thought of a theme for your room?'

'One or two.'

Bill and Charlie leant over the plans looking at the remaining rooms without claims.

'This one.'

'That one.'

'What about that one?'

'Let's go pack up your tent,' Harry suggested.

As they packed up the tent and stacked Ginevra's new possessions to the side Harry's jaw dropped in pretend shock at the sheer quantity.

'That's a lot of stuff.'

'My guard, J insisted that I get everything,' Ginevra replied with a questioning look at her friend. 'Evidently I have some of the money set aside for me left over and it's going to be put in a Gringott's account.'

'I wish my house burnt down,' Harry joked before quickly amending himself upon seeing Ginevra's face. 'Sorry. That was a really bad joke.'

'I have a thick skin after living in the Slytherin dorms for so long,' Ginevra frowned.

'No, that was unacceptable. I am meant to be one of your friends.'

'Friends slip up.'

'I am sorry, Ginevra.'

'It's ok.'

The duo followed the rest of the Weasley's into their finished home. 'I promised the twins I'd do their rooms first with parsel magic. But I will be back to do yours next.'

'Try and do Ron's first. Mine may take a while.'

Harry smiled and walked off while Ginevra stood outside her new bedroom door. Touching the handle, she moved slowly into a room easily three times the size of her old one. The far wall was curved and lined from the waist up by windows. There was a large bed set against the left hand wall and a cupboard and dresser against the right both were made of pine.

'Wow,' Ginevra whispered, dumping her possessions on the floor and returning to the hall. Opening the door to the room next door Ginevra found the bathroom and realised that someone had thoughtfully placed her bed as far away as possible.

The tiled room was spacious and had two sinks, obviously meant to be shared by two people. Looking around Ginevra found a large bathtub and a roomy shower as well as a toilet.

Heading back into her own room Ginevra looked down at the pile and slowly began to sort it. After getting caught up reading a novel she turned around to find Harry standing in her doorway.

'What colour did Ron choose?'

'Chudley Cannons Orange originally, but I manipulated him a bit and it ended up becoming brown with bright orange highlights.'

'What did you do?' Ginevra asked.

'I showed him that the posters looked better on the brown backdrop, that's all.'

'I, on behalf of my family, express our most sincere thanks for not letting him have that colour again.'

'No problem,' Harry replied with his trademark 'Mona Lisa' smile. 'What would you like?'

Ginevra smiled. 'This is going to sound stupid at first, but hear me out.'

'Ok.'

'I want Slytherin green and Ravenclaw blue swirls intersected with silver so that it looks like a distant galaxy.'

'You don't want much,' Harry replied looking at the walls. 'At least I can do it in parseltongue with you without even trying to be subtle.'

'Well get started then,' Ginevra smirked.

Harry pointed his hands and began to hiss at the walls and the colours bled out onto the walls and across the ceiling. Harry then pointed his hands at the wooden furniture and it became metallic, feminine and more delicate looking, as did the window frames. With a flick of his hands, Ginevra's possessions were flying through the air into their new positions while the bed made itself with new sheets and the carpet underfoot became dark blue.

'I think you need a bookcase, an armchair for by the windows and some bedside tables, but other than that, this room is done,' Harry smiled.

'You are correct, Mr Potter,' X said walking into the room with a box under her arm.

'Harry, this is X she came with us last night.'

'I know who she is Ginevra,' Harry snapped. 'I want to know why she is here. She is supposed to be elsewhere.'

'We finished up early.'

'And why wasn't I informed?'

'They thought it best if you remained as a friend to the twins and Ginny rather than a distracted agent.'

'That's not fair! I wouldn't have been distracted.'

'No. You would have. You are a better friend. Ginny needed you to be a friend. If you have a problem owl someone who cares,' X replied pulling two bedside tables out of the box along with a bookshelf and chairs. 'If I may suggest, but the bookshelf under the window, Harry,' X said gently squeezing his arm. 'You know everything like it is for a reason.'

'That's what I am afraid of,' Harry replied snappishly before using parsel magic to transfigure the new furniture and put them and the last few homeless items into place.

'Harry,' Ginevra whispered. 'Thank whoever the person who said you should be my friend, for me. He is insightful. I really do need you as a friend.'

Harry nodded, his jaw clenched. 'Is there anything else I can do?'

'Let it go, J,' Ginevra told her friend, cocking her head to one side and smirking as Harry's head whipped around. 'Then you can begin on the bathroom.'

Harry cracked a half smile and pressed his index finger to her lip, as a warning to keep her silence and left the room while Ginny turned around to her new space and smiled to herself.

'Wow, who did this, Gin?' Bill asked poking his head in the door.

'Harry.'

'Reckon he will redo my room?'

'You will have to be accepting of his abilities for that.'

'Who's abilities?' Harry asked opening the bathroom door.

'It's perfect,' Ginevra whispered sticking her head in the opened doorway. 'Thank you, Harry.'

'Were you talking about me?'

'Bill wants you to redo his room using parselmagic,' Ginevra replied with a glare at her brother who started at the reference to the snake language.

'Sure,' Harry shrugged. 'Lead the way, Mr Weasley.'

III

By dinnertime, the entire Weasley household knew of Harry's ability but the arrival of Ginevra's friends, including a worried Daphne halted all open conversation. Each of the Weasley's had the Slytherin parseltongue furnish their rooms before Harry offered to complete the rest of the house. By late afternoon the teen was sleeping on one of the lounges in the new lounge room.

'Sirius, we should get him home,' Theodore suggested.

'You're probably right,' Sirius sighed levitating Harry. 'Let's go, kiddo. Blaise, Daph, you are both right to get home?'

'We'll floo. Talk to you soon.'

'Ciao.'

Sirius pulled Harry's body between his and Theodore's and the three disappeared.

'Why was he here?' Daphne asked the moment the group had left.

'He was staying with his godfather, who is friends with Mum and Dad when the attack began.'

'Did he come to your rescue?'

'No, Daph.'

'He wasn't a knight in shining armour?'

'No, Daphne, this is Harry Potter we are talking about. Why would he save me?'

'Because he saved Theo from his life. Because he had Blaise's home rewarded after DE's weakened their original wards. Because he taught me how to defend myself with a blade and wield a couple of nasty spells wandlessly in case I was taken prisoner. Somewhere he had an eye on you. He said so at Halloween.'

'I keep a close eye on my friends,' Ginevra whispered. 'Cassiopeia looked at each of us funny.'

'It was partly a test. We were all branded by those vampires. If any vampire bites us they will live for eternity in a painful state close to death but never meeting it.'

'Harry did that for us?'

'We passed the test.'

Ginevra nodded and stood to look out the window. 'The sprites are here to watch me.'

'The what?'

Smiling Ginny opened the window despite the cold air and waved towards the tree line. In reply she saw a show of silver sparks.

'What was that?' Daphne asked.

'The Sprites,' Blaise replied placing a soft hand on his friends shoulder. They live in the wood between our houses as well. They can get on to my property but not yours, but they watch none the less. My guess is they report to Missy or whatever her name was, who reports it to Harry.'

'Misken. Her name is Misken,' Ginevra swallowed. 'He did nothing for Theo because it was his plan to rob Nott Senior of his eldest prized son all along.'

Blaise nodded. 'Who knows what the arrangement is? I have been best friends with Theo years and he hasn't said anything.'

'Black needs an heir. One of Theo's sisters will take his place and Theo will become Sirius's heir,' Daphne claimed.

'That's my guess,' Ginevra agreed.

'We should be going. Would it be possible to call on you in the next few days, Gin?'

'I'd like that.'

'Mr and Mrs Weasley, do we have your permission to visit your home and daughter?' Blaise asked the surprised Weasley parents.

'Yes. Just let us know before hand.'

The pair made their goodbyes and left leaving the nine Weasley's sitting in their living room.

'It doesn't have the same character as the Original Burrow,' Charlie said quietly.

'It seems a little more sturdy though,' Percy grinned.

'I wish I knew who did this,' Molly told her children tearing up. 'Because I want to show them our appreciation.'

'With a knitted jumper?'

'With a Weasley breakfast?'

'With a Weasley hug?'

'I will do a little research and let you know, Mum,' Ginevra smiled. 'For now be glad we have our lives and a roof over our heads.'

'We are.'

III

III


	13. 13 Post Christmas

163

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 13 – Post Christmas

III

Harry sat at home when he received an urgent message from Katie to contact her via floo. Sighing to himself Harry let the owl rest on his arm before walking over to the fireplace and throwing in the floo powder. Sticking his head into the flames Harry called out the address to Katie's home.

'Harry. You come through that fire immediately!' Katie snapped the moment she saw his head sitting in the flames. 'I want to talk to you.'

Harry withdrew his head and threw a fist full of floo powder into the fireplace. Holding the owl close to his body Harry submitted himself to the dizzying trip before stumbling out of the fireplace.

'Hello and Merry Christmas to you too, Katie,' Harry greeted handing the blonde her owl and kissing her cheek. 'Did you have a good Christmas?'

'A thoughtful one,' Katie replied with a sigh. 'Thank you for the tickets. As you suggested I gave them to the rest of the Gryffindor team that played with Oliver.'

'Good. Then I will see you at the game tomorrow afternoon.'

'Harry!' Katie called as the teen turned to face the fire. 'Why?'

'Because I think you are in love with him. And you needed your chance.'

'I…'

'Don't worry about it.'

'But how?'

'Once you learn the code, women are easy to understand. Do you want your Christmas present now or later?'

'What were the tickets then?'

'An extra,' Harry said handing over the gift. Katie laughed as she pulled a soft, smoke coloured cashmere jumper out of the package. Unfolding it she hugged it to herself briefly before bending down to pick up the piece of parchment that had been hidden within the folded top.

'Harry,' Katie gasped. 'You got me a tryout with Puddlemare.'

'Yep. That's how you got the tickets too. Yours has a locker room pass attached to it so plan to stick around after the game.'

'You are pushing me into Oliver's arms. Did something happen with Daphne after the mistletoe incident?'

'No!' Harry laughed. 'I think that we had a good thing while it lasted. It was always going to be harder for us to meet up after the holidays. I thought if I did something good for you before the end you would always remember me fondly.'

'I'll write often, even though we will be at school together.'

'Sounds good. See you at the game?'

Katie nodded mutely as she watched Harry disappear into the fireplace.

III

December thirtieth was the date of the only Quidditch match to be played between Christmas and New Years. Puddlemere United would face the all female Harpies at eleven. It marked a busy day for Harry as well. Just after he returned to Evans House he received word that the Potter Manor rebuilding had been completed. The morning of the thirtieth, Harry began transporting all the antiques he had bought and the ones he had retrieved from the Potter vaults to his new home to begin furnishing the rooms.

Starting at seven, Harry began placing items in various rooms as he unpacked them from the box and returned the to their full size forms. The desk he had received from Ginevra for Christmas took pride of place in his personal study, the Prewett family crest remaining for all to see. The crystal Daphne had given him sat on one corner of the large workspace.

Downstairs in the small white Remembrance Hall, Harry began hanging all the portraits of his ancestors, which had survived the destruction of the original Potter Manor. As soon as the artworks had been re-animated a cacophony of noise filled the rooms as all the portraits began talking at once.

'Listen!' Harry shouted. 'Silence!' A parsel thunder clap brought Harry the silence he needed. 'I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily. In a few short months I will be Lord of our family. I can't answer any of your questions now, I have a re- built manor to furnish, but you can have the next few days to catch up on everything. Here I have a new portrait to add to the walls, they are of my parents. They can fill you in to the best of their ability about the last fifteen years as I spent much of last evening speaking with them.'

'When did James and Lily die?' the last teary red haired witch asked as the wizard Harry knew to be her husband wrapped his arm around her.

'They died the Halloween after my first birthday, Grandma. Please ask all questions of them.'

The witch nodded through her tears and Harry smiled.

'Do you all accept the portrait of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter to rest upon these walls within this Potter Manor?' Harry asked.

'Yes!' the portraits returned simultaneously.

Harry hovered the covered portrait to the end of the line of Potters and secured it too the wall before pulling off the red velvet covering. From within their golden frame, Lily and James stirred to smile down at their son, before Harry shook his head.

'You two are such teenagers.'

'Suck it up,' Lily grinned from where she was curled up in James's lap on a love seat. James affectionately kissed his wife's hair and smiled down at his son's grimace.

'You better get moving, Harry. You don't want to be late.'

Harry glance at his watch and swore to the amusement of his parents. 'Tell them the whole story. They can grill me for information later,' he called running out of the room.

Hasting for the floo, Harry stepped in and quickly called out, 'Zabini Residence.'

III

Harry arrived at the quidditch stadium followed by Sirius, Theo, Blaise, Hector and Daphne. Standing outside the gates Harry paced as they waited for the final member of their group.

'Hey guys,' Ginevra greeted as her twin brothers stood behind her. Harry nodded to Fred and George who smiled before disappearing off into the crowd. 'Long time no see.'

'Let's get inside,' Hector Zabini suggested, looking around cautiously.

'Follow me,' Harry called taking each girl by the hand and dragging them through the gates.

Flashing their tickets to their wizard guide, the man directed them up to one of the top boxes of the stadium before wishing them a good game.

'Harry, how did you get such good tickets?' Theo asked and Harry smirked in reply.

Arriving at the box Harry walked inside and snatched up a bottle of butter beer before going to claim a seat. The rest of the group cautiously followed him inside following his example while the group on the other side of the room watched on in shock. Digging through the bag resting on the floor under the seat Harry pulled out a pair of ominculers and began scanning the stadium.

'You didn't have anything to do with the tickets the twins got, did you?' Ginevra asked suspiciously.

Harry turned around in his seat and waved to Oliver Wood's Gryffindor Quidditch team standing on the other side of the room. The twins and Katie waved back.

'You are dating Katie!' Daphne shrieked.

'Were,' Harry shrugged.

'What?'

'I was dating Katie, therefore the sentence you just said should have been – you were dating Katie,' Harry grinned.

'And you never told us?'

'Daph, if I told you everyone would have known.'

'That's not the point.'

'It's a very good point,' Sirius laughed, clapping on the back. 'I am impressed my little snake. Dating a lion. Who would have thought?'

'Why is this such a big deal?' Harry asked as a group of loud wizards forced their way into the top box.

'Harry, my boy, how are you?'

'Ronan, I am fine thanks. How are you, Margaret and the kids?'

'We are all great thanks. Fantastic Christmas. And these are your friends?'

'To a degree. If I could, this is Sirius Black, my godfather,' Harry paused while the men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. 'Hector Zabini and his son Blaise, who I share a dorm with at Hogwarts. Theodore Nott, our other dorm member, Daphne Greengrass and Ginevra Weasley, my other friends.'

'It's a pleasure everyone. Miss Weasley, I hope your family is ok after the attack.'

'We are well taken care of thank you, Sir. Two of my older brothers are over there.'

Ronan spun around and smiled at the Gryffindor group standing on the other side of the room.

'Which of you is Katie?'

'That is me, Sir.'

'Ronan Grant,' the man introduced walking around the team. 'She seems to be as pretty as you told me, Harry.'

'She plays better.'

'Good. When you want to try out owl me,' Ronan said handing over his card. 'Harry's sung nothing but your praises. You are a lucky girl.'

'We are not dating anymore, Sir.'

'Please, call me Ronan, Katie. Here, at Puddlemere United we are family.'

'Ronan,' the blonde blushed before smiling at Harry.

'Now my turn for introductions. Gentlemen, may I introduce my business partner, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Wade Carmichael, today's announcer, Thorne Rooney, an American advisor I am trying to sway to working here with us, and Miles Sparks our recently recruited beater coach.'

'It's nice to meet you all,' Harry replied shaking all their hands. 'What would we have to do, Thorne to get you to join our team?'

'Play a good game today,' the man replied with a Southern accent.

'Where you from in the States?'

'Alabama.'

'Sweet home?'

'Very,' the man replied with a grin.

'Good to hear. Now let me try and introduce these other guests today. Katie Bell will be trying out for chaser here with us next season. And the rest of the group played with Ol on the house team at Hogwarts,' Harry told the group of men.

'This is THE Gryffindor team we all hear about!' Ronan exclaimed.

'It is Ronan. Beaters, Fred and George Weasley, Chasers, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnston and Seeker, Amber Clayton. Now, how about we all sit down and get ready for this game?'

The group sat down in their seats and began talking quietly. Harry noticed that Katie was blushing furiously as her fellow chasers whispered urgently to her.

'Good taste there,' Ronan said quietly from a chair behind Harry.

'Thanks. She is something.'

'Too bad you have moved separate ways. Who broke it off?'

'I guess you could say I did, but it was fairly mutual.'

'What's she going to do after the game? What's Ol going to do when he sees her?'

'I don't know,' Harry grinned. Let's watch the game and find out later.'

'Let's,' Ronan grinned as Wade began welcoming the crowd.

III

The game finished four hours later, Puddlemare United winning by ninety points. The main crowd began to disperse and up in the top box Harry and company had a drink while they waited for the apparition wards in the corner of the room to drop for quick and easy departure.

Katie's Gryffindor teammates left first, with Ginny sandwiched between her brothers as they apparated away. Hector Zabini then took Daphne and Blaise disappeared a moment later. Sirius and Theodore were the next to vanish leaving Harry, Katie, Ronan, Wade, Thorne and Miles standing in the room.

'Let's go down to the locker rooms,' Ronan declared leading the group out the door. As they walked down the stairs Harry gently took Katie's shaking hands and held one of them in his own, giving her a smile.

'Harry,' Katie whispered as they stood outside the door to the locker rooms. 'Thank you.'

Harry smiled and pulled open the door and indicated for Katie to enter the room first.

Ronan was loudly congratulating each player on their performance, but soon stopped as the wizards and witches in the room stopped moving upon noticing Harry and Katie.

'Ah, yes. Boys and Girls, I have always told you that I don't own the whole team, well this is the other owner of Puddlemare United, Harry Potter. His father and I bought this team together twenty years ago and now Harry has stepped up to finish James's legacy.'

'Afternoon everyone. I was very impressed with the way you all played today. I heard Ronan pointing out some of your best moves in today's game and I agree whole heartedly with what I heard. You played a great game against a very strong team. This lovely lady here beside me is someone you have all heard about on many an occasion and someone who may be joining our team after she tries out this summer. May I introduce Katie Bell.'

The locker room started whispering and Oliver Wood stepped forward, one hand holding onto the towel around his waist, the other held out to engulf Katie in a huge hug. The blonde laughed as the Keeper wrapped his arms around her and she threw her arms around his neck. The rest of the team cheered.

'That is why we broke up,' Harry whispered to Katie, and Oliver raised an eyebrow. 'She got her tryout on skill, not because she was dating me, Mr Wood.'

'I only found out he owned the team when the game started. And we will have to have words over that later,' Katie laughed softly.

'Mr Potter…'

'Please, Harry.'

'Then call me Oliver, I hate Ol, Ollie or any of the other versions this bloody team gives me,' the older man said holding out his hand to shake Harry's.

'I will.'

'So you dated my girl?'

'We used each other,' Katie replied with a grin. 'I was short sighted, and he was scared. I would be too if the girl I like had six older brothers.'

'Yeah, well,' Harry replied with his head down. 'It was a good arrangement while it lasted.'

'It was,' Katie agreed.

'Who do you like?' Oliver asked.

'Ginny Weasley,' Katie replied for Harry causing Oliver to laugh loudly.

'Oh. Good luck with that!'

'Cheers,' Harry grimaced walking away to meet other team members. 'Oh and Oliver, put some clothes on.'

III

Harry sat in his fully furnished study at Potter Manor while Misken slept on the lounge along the back wall.

'Hello?' a call echoed causing Harry and the sprite to snap their heads in the direction of the door. 'Hello?'

Harry stood slowly his wand in his hand while the sprite moved to the doorway and opened the door. Footsteps in the hall were heard and a pale hand snaked its way around the edge of the door pushing it wider.

'Harry?'

'Ginevra. What are you doing here?'

'I owled Razi and she gave me this floo address. My desk…'

'Yeah,' Harry smiled softly. 'This is my private study.'

'It looks fantastic. Everything I have seen looks fantastic.'

'I am glad you like it all.'

'Misken be going back home,' the little sprite inserted quietly.

'Oh, I didn't know you had company.'

'It be ok, Harry's Gin. Misken be fighting with her mum and be coming here to hide. Misken's mum never be coming near the big house.'

'If you need to come back, or me to come down you let me know, Misken,' Harry said, kneeling and wrapping his arms around the small creatures shoulders.

'Misken be ok. Harry and Harry's Gin be having time together.'

The sprite disappeared and both teenagers became aware of their close proximity. 'Funny little thing, isn't she.'

'She is adorable, Harry. They all are.'

'Would you like some tea?'

'Yes, please.'

'Dobby, some tea please,' Harry said quietly and a crack of apparition was heard from behind Harry's desk. A moment later and a second crack and a tea tray appeared on the surface. The two teens sat took up their cup and began to sip in silence.

'Harry. I need you to tell me the truth. About J and everything else.'

'Ginevra,' Harry sighed. 'I can't. You know too much already.'

'Ok. But so you know I am learning to protect my mind. And I will cover for you if you need to leave school sometime. And I will always be there for you, you can tell me when you are ready.'

Harry placed his teacup down on the table and touched the necklace holding the emerald pendant.

'It is a portkey that will bring you here if you are in trouble. Hold it and say fluffy duck if you are ever in trouble or are unsure. It will also let me know what's happening.'

'Why?'

'Because you are my friend.'

Ginevra sat in her chair nursing her teacup long after Harry left the room.

III

Deep within the British Ministry of Magic, deep within the Department of Mysteries the team sat solemnly in their war room.

'We have the prophecy. We have some of the stupid man's Horcruxes. He still needs a body. Ideally, he would want Harry's blood to resurrect himself,' their commander noted.

'What we need is a damn plan.'

'I…'

'No!'

'But…'

'No, Tonks. It's too dangerous.'

'Are you even going to listen to what I am going to say?'

'What are you going to say, Tonks? That you will morph into Harry and let Voldemort use your blood in some arcane dark ritual that could be one of any number that we are aware of or something else entirely,' Razi snapped.

'No.'

'Then what were you going to say?'

'We have a vampire, a vampire who happens to be Greek with an American accent for some words and British for others. Voldemort wants the vampires on his side. Harry is also friends with a number of vampires.'

'It could work,' Con nodded.

'What could?' Nanny asked. 'None of you are giving blood to that maniac.'

'Someone has to,' Ducky replied reasonably.

'Nanny, I think what Tonks is trying to say is that we stage a kidnapping with friendly vampires, I go missing for a few days and return to Hogwarts remembering nothing. We then use Con, who would be hard to track, to give a vial of my blood to rogue vampires aligned with Voldemort they drink it, will recognise it as my blood, fine. There will be a second vial, filled with, probably, Razi's blood, which will hopefully be used to restore Voldemort,' Harry replied. 'It could work. And we would have a well placed spy in the process.'

'I think it is a viable and sound idea.'

'I'll contact some of my people. Harry will have to contact the king and get his consent.'

'Consider it done.'

'We should plan for the Valentine Hogsmede Weekend.'

'Get moving and get all plans and contingencies into place a-sap,' X ordered.

'Ma'am.'

'And be ready for the last lift of jewels. The night after tomorrow at dusk.'

III

III


	14. 14 Valentines Plan

161

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 14 – Valentines Plan

III

_**28 March 2008**_

_**THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER GO BACK AND READ THE REAL CHAPTER THIRTEEN 'POST CHRISTMAS'. I MADE A MISTAKE WHEN UPLOADING THE CHAPTERS IN ORDER LAST TIME. MY APPOLOGIES! **_

_**Catherine or Cate. **_

_**(and if you don't understand this – don't worry.)**_

III

Not all students returned to Hogwarts after the holidays. Nine of their number, and their families had been killed in Death Eater attacks around wizarding Britain. As they climbed off the train, dozens of students looked to the far edge of Hogsmede where the glow of everlasting candles drew attention to the resting places of their friends and family.

The weeks passed by, and at night more lights in the cemetery could be seen from the Hogsmede facing windows of the ancient school. The village and many homes and businesses throughout the isles were undergoing reconstruction or rebuilding due to the damage made by dark forces.

In the neutral corner of Slytherin, students kept their heads down and their thoughts to themselves when not in private. Older students watched out for younger in the corridors as the green and silver uniforms were becoming targets of attack.

A witch named Karenina Close took over as head of Slytherin House and the positions of Potions Mistress and professor for the late Professor Snape. The diminutive, dark-haired woman had sharp eyes, a scathing tongue and no tolerance for incompetence or tom-foolery. She got on extremely well with all her students, but especially with the older, neutrally aligned.

Classes continued and Harry cautiously planned his disappearance.

As Valentines approached the entire group continually check Hades and the box of eggs that were due to hatch into faeries any day. On Valentine's Day they did. The tiny faeries emerged from their shells causing the normally reserved Harry to genuinely smile. Each was given a name, and five chosen to be guardians for the five friends before Harry transported them all to Potter Manor where they could grow and develop in safety.

That same afternoon the group of friends chose to dine in Hogsmede together as a group at Opie's away from the Valentine's Day gushiness.

'I think we should go back to school and patch together a quidditch practice,' Harry suggested as they wandered around the main streets of the village.

'I have some work that needs doing,' Daphne offered. 'Let's go back to school. I can't stand all this lovey dovey stuff.'

'Let's get the team together then,' Ginevra announced heading off in the direction Spencer and Giselle were last seen. 'I'll meet you there.'

'Half an hour,' Harry replied, yelling over his shoulder as he headed up the track.

III

Harry nodded goodnight to Spencer as he left the Slytherin Quidditch team locker rooms calling out that he would meet him in the hospital wing in a few minutes to check on Giselle and Ginevra who were up being treated after an accident with a bludger.

After waiting a few minutes Harry began firing spells into the walls and damaging the locker rooms.

'Are you quite done?' a quiet voice asked.

'I wasn't going anywhere without a fight,' Harry chuckled before turning around at his vampiric friend. 'Been sent to get me have you?'

'Yep. And a vial of your blood,' Con said holding up a glass bottle between his long thin fingers.

Harry grabbed a knife from his boot and cut his arm.

'I still don't think this will hold up with Voldie,' Harry replied rolling the two, previously filled vials of blood in his own, making sure to cover the one holding his cousins blood more.

'I think the vampires will tell him. And as a show of trust he will believe us.'

'Voldie's mistake,' Harry laughed. 'You better stun me now,' he added, and his world went dark.

III

Ginevra was leaving Hogwarts building, heading for the quidditch pitch to pick up her gear she had left behind after an impromptu hospital visit when she saw two dark shadows melt into the edge of the forest. A heavy weight dropped in the pit of her stomach and the young witch drew her wand and started to move more quickly over the grounds.

Upon reaching the sheds the first thing she noticed was the smell of smoke coming from the boys rooms, poking her head through the doorway she gasped. The room was badly damaged and there was obvious evidence of a fight of some kind. Harry's locker was still open, his broom on the floor, the rest of his kit in the bag under the bench.

'Harry?'

Ginevra crept forward and looked inside her friend's locker before screaming. She quickly gathered herself enough to send a patronus up to the school before she began to search the locker rooms thoroughly for Harry.

Soon, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Professors, Close, McGonagall and Dumbledore were all in the doorway looking around the room in horror.

'He's gone,' Ginevra sobbed from the corner, holding up his wand. 'They took him.'

'Who took him?' her Head of House asked gently as she made her way across the scene to the red head.

Ginevra pointed mutely to the locker, which the headmaster took one glance at before seeing the dark mark painted onto the back of the door.

'Minerva, the school is in lock down. All students are to be locked in their dorms and roles checked. Harry Potter is missing, evidence presumes kidnapping. I must alert the Minister and a number of others to begin discreet enquires into Mr Potter's current location,' the headmaster declared as he and his deputy swept from the area.

A masked Theodore led a shaking Daphne back up to the school while Professor Close followed supporting Ginevra. Blaise stood in the middle of the locker room for a moment looking around his eyes narrowed. After resting his eyes on something of interest Blaise quickly turned on his heal and marched from the room and up to the school after his friends.

III

Harry came to on a cold stone floor and mentally thanked Cassiopeia and Vlad for performing the ritual to make him untouchable by any vampire as he recognised at least one of the rogues from their clan.

_You're awake_ came Cassiopeia's voice in his head. _Good. Now listen carefully. Vlad and I and the guard are here disguised in case something goes wrong. We have one of our agents leading the rogues of the clans before Voldemort soon. He is friends with your Con so it is all working out nicely. Due to the spell the vampires believe that the blood is yours, not Razi's which is still good. You can't move or speak or communicate with us or that will give the game up._

_Harry, don't do anything stupid_, Vlad's voice came through. _Don't even think about it. It is not worth it. You've already been here a few days and Con is firmly in his new position. Now, Voldemort is coming, don't … just don't do anything stupid._

_What he said_, Cassiopeia added._ I want you in one piece when you we done. Pretend to be drowsy as if someone has fed from you, that way the fake marks on your neck can be explained away. Also helps with the whole not talking thing._

_Here he comes._

Harry let himself be a dead weight as Voldemort entered the room and he was hauled to his feet. He didn't resist as two death eaters cuffed him by the wrists to chains hanging from the ceiling and by his ankles to the floor.

'Harry Potter,' the infantile demon body of Voldemort hissed, and Harry rolled his head in response to hearing his name. 'My vampiric friends have delivered you to me, as promised.'

'Lord Voldemort. The vial of his blood you asked for.'

'Lucuis, go and get the vial from our ally,' Voldemort ordered.

Harry listened as the blond walked to his side, took the vial and walked back to present it to his master.

'Well done.'

Harry grimaced as part of his mind twisted in pleasure, causing him pain. Thinking quickly Harry tried to figure out what was going on, not listening to Voldemort's speech.

'I asked you something, Potter!' the thing snapped, Harry rolled his head in reply. 'What is wrong with him Krorov?'

Harry felt the icy vampiric hands lift him and with some familiarity recognised the tattoos on one wrist. Cassiopeia spoke the truth. Suddenly the vampire yelled and transformed into battle mode, his fangs and nails lengthened and his eyes narrowed. 'Who did this! Who!'

'What has happened?' Malfoy asked.

'Someone fed on the prisoner while he was being held and nearly drained him which accounts for his condition,' Krorov yelled. 'If I find… so help you… and I will find you…'

'That's enough. I will just have to wait for my duel with Harry Potter,' Voldemort hissed. 'Let's give me a body.'

Harry shivered as he listened to the ritual, a plan slowly forming in his head.

_You do not want to be seeing this,_ Cassiopeia informed. _Be happy you are meant to be unconscious._

Foreboding washed over Harry as his enemy regained his body and the front part of his head rejoiced again, half confirming Harry's suspicions.

'Robe me,' came the first order. 'Give me my wand.'

Harry felt rather than saw Voldemort's wicked smile, which strengthened his resolve.

'Avada Kedavra,' Voldemort hissed the green curse hitting the ground by Harry's head. 'Avada Kedavra.' The second curse hit the ground between his left knee and right foot. 'Avada Kedavra!'

The curse was meant to sail over the centre of Harry's body but instead, the raven haired teen threw himself into the path of the curse despite being chained. Things moved in slow motion for a split second. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and Harry grinned at the curse hit him square in the chest.

The chains rattled as the vampires fought to free their hostage while others surrounded the wizards in battle mode. Vlad and Cassiopeia tried and failed to contact Harry through their mind link.

'You weren't supposed to kill him you idiot!' Krorov hissed to Voldemort as he lay the unbound body of Harry down on the ground. 'You broke your word!'

'It obviously wasn't intentional,' Voldemort said as he swayed.

'Master?'

'What?' Voldemort snapped as the piercing wail coming from Harry's body grew in volume.

'What are your orders?' Lucius Malfoy asked.

'Leave and be ready to be at my side in a moments notice,' Voldemort hissed as the wailing continued. The wizard picked up parchment and a quill and wrote a quick message before turning it into a portkey. 'None the less, Krorov, the light of the wizarding world is gone. And he shall hit them hardest appearing during breakfast at Hogwarts, the one supposed place he cannot be touched.'

Voldemort dropped the note onto the body's torso and it disappeared.

'You lost the vampires.' Krorov turned and lead ninety percent of the vampires from the room. 'We don't take betrayal lightly, Voldemort.'

The self-styled Lord frowned at his own failure. 'Neither do I.' Soon it was Voldemort and a dozen vampires left in the room. 'If you are still joining me, follow,' Voldemort snapped, sweeping from the room with the grace of an inhuman body. 'Bloody Potter.'

III

III


	15. 15 Aftermath

161

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 15 – Aftermath

III

Harry groaned and pushed himself up off the paved ground wincing as he did so before belatedly realising he was in no pain. He felt a strong arm wrap around his back and under his far arm that helped pull him to his feet.

'Your mother is going to yell at you for throwing yourself in front of that curse.'

'Dad?' Harry gasped slouching on the hard seat. 'I had to prove a point. Where is this?'

'This is what is at the end of the white light. The docks. Get on one of those boats you ain't going back to the lands of the living.'

'Please tell me that you took a boat.'

'Years ago. We now guide others across the way. Auror skills come in handy, and your mother was such a people person, she calms all the new arrivals, helps them to understand and send them on their way either forwards or back.'

'Harry James Potter! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?' Lily Potter demanded, wrapping her arms around her son. 'Oh, I have waited so long to do that.'

'I suspected that I was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. I decided to test the theory.'

'Well, you were right,' James whispered. 'But your body is currently lying in the middle of Hogwarts Great Hall courtesy of the Dark Idiot and a portkey.'

'Whoops.'

'Harry. You have to go back.'

'I know.'

'I will talk to you both when I get back here.'

'I love you. You'll do what is right. You're my son,' Lily whispered, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

'Definitely hers morally and emotionally,' James added, wrapping his arms around the pair.

'Time to go.'

'We love you, Harry.'

'I know.'

III

Hogwarts Great Hall was silent. Nobody moved as every student and staff member watched the boy-who-lived for signs of life, four days after he went missing.

'No,' moaned Ginevra as she was pulled into a hug from behind by Blaise. The four Slytherin friends moved out of their seats but before they could cover the distance to where their friend was lying on the floor the raven haired teen began to gulp in huge breaths and open his emerald eyes.

'Harry!' Daphne cried, running forward and dropping to her knees beside him, Theodore at her side, Blaise and Ginevra opposite her.

'Hurts,' Harry panted, touching his chest. His fingers brushed Voldemort's letter and quickly pulled it off his coat, throwing it in the direction of clear floorspace.

'Careful, mate,' Blaise told Harry, gently guiding Harry's head into Daphne's lap.

'Must… sit.'

'No. Stay lying down,' Ginevra instructed placing a firm hand on Harry's arm and waving her wand over his body. 'Theo, take his shirt off. Blaise contact everyone.'

Blaise took off out of the hall while Daphne, Theodore and Ginevra pulled off Harry's soiled shirt. The red haired witch began casting basic healing spells when the great white and gold phoenix appeared.

'Dukes! Start crying,' she commanded to the bird who seemed to smirk at her in reply before doing her bidding, dropping three pearly tears into Harry's mouth before beginning to drop tears into all major wounds.

'That's better,' Harry groaned. 'Wand!'

He four friends watched in amazement as Harry's wand appeared in his hand and he began to cast healing charms on himself.

'Should you really be doing that?' Daphne asked.

'I will meet you back in our rooms. I have to go and see some people,' Harry said, loud enough for most of those present in the hall to hear.

'Harry, I must insist…' Dumbledore began before he was quietened by four angry gazes.

'You can't even keep your students safe,' Harry growled, as the girls and Theodore helped him to stand and Dukes the phoenix landed gently on his shoulder.

'Harry…'

'Don't say anything old man.'

Blaise reappeared with an envelope and an irate snake in his hands. 'I think there is something wrong with Hades.'

'I can still understand him,' Harry frowned accepting the snake and hissing to it softly.

'Why is that a problem?'

'Not a huge problem just yet.'

'What's in the envelope?' Daphne asked.

'A request,' Harry said reading before grabbing Ginevra and pulling her close. 'Take it away, Dukes.'

With a flash two teens vanished from the Great Hall and three others ran from the room. Bedlam broke out within.

III

'Where are we?' Ginny asked disorientatedly.

'Potter Manor,' Harry replied dragging the young woman behind him into Remembrance Hall and under the scrutiny of all his ancestors. 'Mum, Dad, everyone, I may have a small problem. Voldemort placed part of his soul within me and subsequently made me his Horcrux. When he hit me with the killing curse earlier it should have removed that part of him from me. I went to The Docks I saw you two, Mum and Dad and I came back. But I still speak parseltongue and understand and can speak with Hades,' Harry said patting the blue snake which hung around his neck. 'I need to know if my connection to the bastard is gone and if his piece of soul is too. Did anyone in our family speak parseltongue?'

Many of the portraits began to shake their heads in the negative but one remained still.

'Mum?' Harry asked.

'Lily?' James whispered, turning to the woman in the painting beside him.

'In my research into my family I found a squib, a few generations back on my mother's line. An illegitimate Slytherin. The result of an affair. My forefather was thrown out of his family and died soon after without knowing as far as I can discern. I never came into contact with snakes. My only memory of a snake was at the zoo. I could hear one talking. Hearing voices isn't a good thing…'

'You were a parseltongue!'

'I don't know. I never checked. I avoided snakes after that day.'

'Hades, speak to her.'

'I, I understand him. I don't think I should repeat what he's saying.'

Harry blushed deeply. 'Please don't. It is embarrassing. But how do I know if he is gone?'

'Your scar,' Ginevra spoke up.

Harry whipped his head around to look at her chocolate brown eyes. 'My scar?' The teen quickly conjured a mirror and used his metamorphmagus abilities to pull back his hair until it was a military cut.

'It's not red and angry and more, but white and pale like an old scar should be. The infection is gone.'

Harry grinned and crushed the smaller teen to his chest before kissing the top of her head. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' came the muffled reply.

'Ok. Gotta get to HQ. Be back later,' Harry told his family apparating himself and Ginevra away.

'Where are we now?'

'My work. Department of Mysteries,' Harry replied dragging her through the warren and into the war room. Immediately, Harry was set upon by two women and a man whom he pushed away and hugged separately. 'Razi, Dora, Sirius, I am fine. Promise. Dukes fixed me up real good. Ginevra and I then helped it all along.'

'I will still be checking you, J,' Nanny declared from where she was standing behind Harry.

'It's good to see you are ok,' Vincent said shaking Harry's hand.

'Don't you ever go along with one of Tonks's plans again,' Remus growled.

'Remus, it was better than mine,' Harry joked.

'Just, don't,' Razi begged as she and Sirius hovered near their charge.

'Harry…' his commander cried before throwing herself upon him in a hug.

'I'm here, X,' Harry assured the grey haired woman, holding her tightly.

'You are the closest thing I have to a grandson. Don't mess that up, Harry,' X whispered.

'I won't.'

'Vampire!' Ginevra screamed tugging Harry away from Con who had stood up causing her peer to turn and wrap his arms around her.

'Con would never hurt us. He's like Cassiopeia and Vlad. He's a good guy.'

'And now a spy in the enemy camp,' Con said.

'You were always a bit of a rogue,' Harry grinned, slapping Con on the back.

'Funny. Harry, you are a first class idiot. Sane people don't throw themselves in front of killing curses. Don't ever do that again. The prince and princess want a word as well.'

'Got it. Where are we at?' Harry asked the room in general.

X looked at everyone of her agents before answering Harry. 'Battle lines,' she replied simply.

III

III


	16. 16 Beginnings

III

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter 16 – Beginnings

III

Easter holidays were soon upon the castle bringing with them a significant amount of stress and panic among the older grades as their examinations loomed. The increasing threat of Voldemort also played upon the minds of students and professors alike with a majority of the school going home to spend time with their loved ones over break.

Both Blaise and Theodore were to celebrate over the vacation and as such an impromptu birthday party was thrown on their final night in the castle before both boys and Daphne headed home for the break. That evening Harry produced four birthday gifts.

'Theo and Blaise, your gifts aren't practical, I am sorry but I hope you like them both. Daphne, I know your birthday isn't for another month but I had this ready and want you to take it with you before you leave. Ginevra you get a present because I didn't want anyone being left out.'

'Thanks,' the red head grinned, childishly shaking her box.

'Let the birthday boys go first,' Harry encouraged.

Blaise, the eldest of the group opened his gift first to reveal a matching pair of crystal decanters and a set of six glasses.

'They are exquisite, Harry. Thank you.'

'Pleasure. I am glad you like them.'

'I think I will like what is going to go in them even more,' Blaise laughed opening a gift from the girls containing a bottle of firewhiskey. 'Thanks Daph and Gin.'

'My turn!' Theodore shouted ripping into his package from Harry, pulling out a custom made brown leather jacket. 'Wicked. Thanks mate.'

'Glad you like it. If you not we all now have different dragon hide jackets. The ladies will love us.'

'They already do.'

'Ladies, if you could open your birthday presents quickly, please.'

Ginevra opened her box to reveal a pair of red dragon hide heeled boots which she quickly pulled onto her feet. Daphne opened her much smaller box to find a gold fine link bracelet with creamy pearls fastened to it.

'It is similar to Ginevra's necklace. It acts as a portkey if you hold onto it and say fluffy ducks to take you to a safe destination. I am giving it to you know because it also acts as a warning to me if the portkey is activated. I can come help you quickly.'

'Thank you, Harry,' Daphne said giving her friend a hug to Theodore's disappointment. The young woman seemingly caught the look and straightened her shoulders. 'Theo if you want your gift follow me.'

The three others threw amused looks at each other as Daphne and Theodore left the room.

'Could this be too good to be true?' Blaise asked.

'_Hades, could you go and spy on them please?'_ Harry hissed to his pet. The Phanes python quickly disappeared and left the three friends sitting on the lounges waiting for his return.

Before long the reptile returned and gave a visible nod of the head to the three teens who clapped and laughed in celebration. When it became obvious that the couple were not returning anytime soon, Blaise and Harry prepared themselves for bed and Ginevra slipped into one of Harry's t-shirts and a pair of Blaise's old trackpants before lying down beside Harry on his large bed.

All three were asleep before Theodore and Daphne returned to sleep on his bed. And all five laughed about it before the Hogwarts Express departed the following morning leaving two of their number behind.

III

'I can't study anymore!'

Harry smirked at his friend who had just thrown open the door into his room.

'What? My back hurts, and I can feel the knots and tension in my shoulders. I have so much more to do and not enough time,' Ginny said looking out the window.

'Ginevra?'

'Will you call me Ginny, please?'

'It's not a name that I am willing to call you!'

'Please, just for this afternoon.'

'If you let me do something for you.'

'Deal.'

Harry turned and dug into his trunk. 'Go into the bathroom and put these on,' he ordered throwing his running shorts at her, closely followed by his robe. 'Don't argue with me Ginny. Tonight you're mine.'

Ginevra scowled and moved into the bathroom and Harry conjured a massage table before snatching a bottle of scented oil out of his trunk. She reappeared at the bathroom door and gave a small half smile on seeing the massage table.

'You're kidding aren't you?'

'Nope. Hop up, Ginny,' Harry smiled, emphasising her name as the red head crossed the floor twisting her hair into a bun out of the way.

Slowly she climbed onto the table and lay face down.

'Settled?'

'Yes.'

'I am taking the robe,' Harry said lifting the robe off her shoulders and dragging it down the length of her body so she didn't have to move. He then slowly dribbled the oil over Ginevra's bare back before placing his hands by her spine.

'I am going to straighten your back before I start,' Harry told her. 'Manually.'

Ginny just grunted. Harry quickly manipulated the bones before beginning to massage the knots and tension from Ginny's muscles in her neck back and arms. Half way through he turned on his modified CD player with some soothing instrumental music as he felt Ginny relax. Slowly Harry worked down Ginevra's legs before going over her back one final time.

'Here put this on as well,' Harry said placing a t-shirt into her hands. He was surprised as Ginny rolled a little, swivelling her feet off the table and sitting up with her back to him. She quickly pulled the baggy t-shirt on before lying back down on her back.

'Had this done before?' Harry asked recognising the practiced movement.

'Charlie is good with his hands.' She replied closing her eyes. Harry worked quickly and was soon finished, but not before Ginny had fallen asleep. Smiling Harry picked her up and walked over to his bed before sliding her between the sheets.

'Hix?'

'Yes, Sir?'

'Could you please get some hot water bottles and put them in with Ginevra. She's just had a massage and needs to stay warm till she can have a shower. Then can you please get her shower things and bring them in here please. I don't want her going into her room until she is calm and relaxed.'

'Exams is terrible for all the students, Sir. Hix will be right back.'

Harry sat in his chair watching the sleeping teen for a moment until two house elves returned putting hot water bottles and a warmed blanket around Ginevra. Moments later Hix returned with her toiletries and a track suit.

Harry muttered thanks to the elves.

'Sir is not wanting anything else?'

'Hix, could you please serve Ginny and I dinner here?'

'Of course. What is you wanting?'

'Chicken and corn soup. Some light sandwiches, cucumber, Spanish onion and pumpkin, cold roast beef with a little horseradish sauce, egg and lettuce and cheese all on wholemeal or whole grain bread and finishing up with some ice cream covered in passionfruit for desert and some lemon flavoured tea.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Thank you, Hix.'

Harry sat for a few more minutes scratching away at a note which he sent off with his cousin's phoenix, Dukes, before standing and moving over to his bed. He quickly untangled Ginevra's hair from its band before he dug out a pair of old track pants and a second t-shirt before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

While under the spray Harry silently planned. After fifteen minutes he got out, dried and dressed before going back to his desk. Pulling out an exam syllabus Harry began to go over the potions part of the OWLs as he remembered Ginevra fretting over because she hadn't started studying. Setting his alarm for an hour and a half, he set to work summarising the ten main potions for her.

Harry worked quickly, the potions being ones he had learnt as a boy and had brewed unsupervised for years. As he worked he added helpful tips in the margins before clearly outlining every assessable criteria set out by the exam board.

Finally, the incessant beep of the alarm began and Ginny stirred in the bed.

'Where am I?'

'On R and R in my room,' Harry answered. 'In my bed.'

'How did I get here?' Ginny asked sitting up.

'I put you there,' Harry replied swinging on the back legs of his desk chair.

'How long have I been asleep?'

'Two hours tops. Now, Ginny, I want you to go into my bathroom, which I have tidied, and take a long hot shower. I had one of the elves bring your things in so you don't even have to go into your room and worry about anything.

'Harry…'

'Hurry or you will miss afternoon tea.'

The red headed witch smiled sleepily before getting off the far side of the bed, gathering her things and heading into the bathroom. Harry heard the shower start and called for Hox.

'Yes, Sir.'

'Could you please get me come chocolate biscuits and two butter beers please in about ten minutes.'

'Yes Sir.'

Harry smiled and turned back to the outline he was still completing.

Half an hour after she went in Ginevra came out of the bathroom dressed in her tracksuit pants but still wearing the t-shirt from earlier.

'What are you doing?'

'Waiting for you to join me for afternoon tea,' Harry said putting down his quill and heading over to the lounges.

'What are we having?'

'Butter beer and chocolate biscuits, does that sound ok?'

'It sounds like you live with a woman.'

'I do. My cousin brought me up,' Harry said.

'Razi? She can't be much older than us?'

'Thirty.'

'She was fifteen when she took you!'

'Just sixteen.'

'Wow.'

'So, do you feel better now?'

'A lot. Thanks, Harry.'

'Anytime.'

'No. I really owe you one.'

'It's ok.'

'No. It's not.'

'Fine. Next time you need to get hot and heavy snog in a broom closet let me know.' Ginevra raised an eyebrow. 'I'm kidding. Don't worry about it. If I was falling apart you would help me and that's all I need to know.'

'Ok,' Ginny replied snatching up the last biscuit. 'And if I needed a snog I'd be sure to take you. But can I go back to studying now?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because I said,' Harry retorted sitting down. 'There will be no more studying tonight.'

'What am I going to do?'

'You could read a quidditch magazine or this,' Harry said pulling a book out of his pocket.

'What is that?'

'Well, my cousin has a certain phoenix and while you were sleeping I had Razi send this back with him.'

'What is that?'

'A romance novel that should take you only a couple of hours to finish.'

Ginevra got up off her sofa and walked over to Harry, plucking the book out of his hands and reading the back cover.

'Am I allowed to laugh?'

'Always. It's such a pretty laugh.'

'Shut up, Harry.'

'Get reading, Ginny.'

Harry watched as she ambled back over to the lounge and flopped down putting a pillow behind her head. After quickly banishing a blanket to his friend, Harry turned back to the work he was doing on his desk.

As the candles flickered into life and the sun began to set, Harry rolled up the last parchment and stacked it with the others. Looking at the piles on his desk for a moment, Harry then grabbed three half-written letters and added a few more paragraphs to each before signing his name with a flourish.

'Finished.'

'Finished what?' Ginevra asked turning the final pages of her book.

'Letters,' Harry replied tidying up his desk and bedside table before looping Hades around his neck and moving to sit by Ginevra's feet on the lounge. He waited while she finished reading speaking softly with his pet, watching the red head's face as she read the dramatic end.

'So what happened?'

'Samara stayed with Rodrigo and they rode off into the sunset on a big black horse.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Wow. I am so going to bag Razi out next time I see her.'

'It wasn't that bad. I've read worse.'

'I'll believe you,' Harry smirked, letting his snake trail over Ginevra's body.

'Hello, Hades,' she whispered as the serpent curled up on her stomach. 'What are we going to do now?'

'We are going to sit here until dinner is delivered which should be any minute.'

'Cool. Do you want me to put Hades back on his stand?'

'Sure.'

The red head made her way over to the stand and gently placed the serpent on the branch like prongs before stopping as she walked past Harry's desk.

'What is this?' she asked holding up some scrolls.

'That is the assessable material for potions. They can only ask questions on those potions, ingredients and techniques but the book that publishes the guidelines is not kept within the school. I happen to have a copy and know that you were stressing over that exam in particular so I found out about the points and wrote out everything for you. It makes studying much easier.'

'Why didn't you give the book to me earlier?' Ginevra asked enlarging the miniature books on Harry's shelf in order to find the right ones.

'I have been guiding you. Come and eat, you can have the book tomorrow morning, first thing.'

The teens sat down and ate their meal and soon after Ginevra was fast asleep on the lounge.

'Hix. Hox,' Harry called.

'Yes, Sir,' the two elves replied popping into existence.

'I have a plan to renovate the dungeons, would you be willing to help tomorrow evening?'

The two elves smiled in a way that could be considered sneaky. 'Oh yes, Sir. Many of the elves be helping.'

'Good. Over on my desk there is a scroll with a brown ribbon. Take it and look over my plans. Then when you bring morning tea tomorrow we shall discuss our plans for tomorrow night.'

The house elves vanished and Harry gently picked up his sleeping friend and placed her gently on his bed. Grabbing a few items, Harry disappeared into the bathroom and took a second long shower mulling over a number of things in his head as he did so. Climbing out he dried off and slipped on a pair of flannelette pants and an old t-shirt before strolling back out into the room. Looking over at his bed he saw that the petite red head had moved under the covers and curled up on the closer side of the bed, that on the few occasions they had fallen asleep on his bed, had become hers. Smiling softly, Harry pulled the thick curtains around the bed closed to ward of the cold dungeon air before he climbed in the far side of his bed. Lying on his back Harry looked up at the canopy and images that were up there that evening. He was soon startled by a warm weight pressing comfortably into his side.

'Ginevra. Gin, we should really stop doing this,' Harry whispered sleepily.

The young woman's unconscious reaction was to wrap her arm around his chest.

'Just this once then,' Harry replied, wrapping his arms around her body and smiling. 'Just this once.'

III

The following day the two teens awoke in each others arms and after an awkward moment laughed it off. Minutes later they were up at breakfast with the fifteen other Slytherins who had chosen to stay at school for the holidays. The other tables in the Great Hall were rather full with at least half their normal number of students remaining. The Slytherins were the seventh year contingent, Harry, Ginevra and a number of students in lower grades whose parents were away on business for the break.

Heading back down to the dungeons, Harry spent the morning finishing up his assignments until the house elves arrived with two interactive scale models of the Slytherin common room and dorms and morning tea. The unconventional group then spent the rest of the day scouring the castle for all the perfect items to redecorate the Slytherin common areas. A little before dinner, Ginevra tripped Harry's wards on her way back from the library forcing the elves to vanish.

'Harry! What is going on here?'

'I thought that we could redecorate Slytherin house,' Harry replied gesturing to the models. 'Hix and Hox were helping me until you tripped the wards.'

'I like,' Ginevra gushed looking down at the new model. 'What is that?'

'A painting we found of Salazar himself that we plan to put over the fire place. The man has a dry wit that I personally find refreshing. Hopefully he can influence all the younger years to be as he envisaged not how they have turned out. I spent the afternoon filling him on the whole situation.'

'Well we can only hope that our society changes now, for the better.'

'Good luck with that little dream.'

'There is no need for that pessimism, Harry.'

'Yeah, well. It's the truth. Do you want to go somewhere? I am going stir crazy.'

'Where would we go?'

'I have a place in Southern Italy.'

'Is that where Potter Manor is?'

'No, it is in Ireland.'

'Let's go there. I have never seen the outside.'

They quickly gathered what they needed for the afternoon and Harry led Ginevra down into one of the tunnels out of the school before apparating away once they had passed the ward lines. Arriving outside a large gate, Harry quickly admitted them both and the pair walked down the main drive to the large castle.

'It looks similar to Hogwarts, but is built in a lighter multi hued ochre stone. It almost looks like sandstone…'

'Petrified sandstone. It won't age and crumble and is more resistant to magical and physical attack.'

'Incredible. It looks beautiful,' Ginevra whispered as they walked around the edge of the house to see the lake and the quidditch pitch. 'Wonderful.'

'I am glad you like my home.'

Ginevra looked up at the dark haired teen and smiled. 'Do you have furniture now?'

'Yes, I have been sneaking off from time to time and buying an item or two meaning more of the house is more furnished than before.'

'Will you show me?'

'Of course. You have seen Remembrance Hall with all the family portraits and my office, the first room I ever completed. Let me show you all the others.'

Harry then proceeded to lead his guest through a number of finished rooms, telling her the stories behind a number of the more interesting antiques as they made their way through the rooms. They visited formal and private dining rooms, a parlour, lounge, sitting room, second study, a number of bathrooms, three guest bedrooms and the master bedroom, which had all been individually decorated in styles that complimented the furniture within.

'So, what do you think of my humble abode?'

'You need some more furniture,' Ginevra laughed. 'And some more expensive or priceless items to decorate the rooms.'

'Why, of course. I shall make a mental note to do just that before your next visit, my fair Lady. Anything else you suggest?'

'Some flowers or portraits in the hallways. Or maybe some photographs. I am sure you have some marvellous snaps from your travels to distant lands.'

'Yes. Yes. I plan on having a number of portraits commissioned. Landscapes mainly because they never go out of style.'

'Yes, fantastic idea, and it is harder for others to spy on you that way.'

'So, true. Shall we have some tea in the parlour before we return to school?'

'That would be lovely,' Ginevra laughed, finally dropping the snobby act both had pretended for the latter part of their conversation. 'That would be just lovely.'

III

The following morning the seventeen Slytherin students all awoke to yelling and hissing from the common room. Ginevra and Harry poked their noses out of their dorm rooms and grinned at each other before slipping downstairs, bathrobe and smoking jacket over their respective pyjamas.

'Morning, Giselle, Spence,' Harry greeted the two sleepy looking seventh years as they joined the others in the stair well on their way down to the common room.

'Morning, Harry, Gin,' Giselle replied while Spencer grunted, clearly incapable of conversation at such an early hour.

'It sounds like Dumbledore,' Ginevra offered as they made their way down the stairs and other bleary eyed students joined them in the procession. 'I wonder why he's waking the whole house?'

'I wonder indeed,' Giselle agreed leading the group out into the common room.

The seventeen students all gasped at what they saw. Gone was the ancient velvet, stiff and overstuffed seats. Gone were the dark gloomy colours and dark wood. Instead all eyes were drawn to the portrait of a regal looking man with a snake draped around his neck, as Hades was around Harry's, who was ordering their headmaster who was in turn, reluctantly ordering an aging house elf to re-arrange flower displays in silver vases on the light brown wood and emerald green furniture.

'Students!' the portrait boomed catching sight of the teens by the stairs. 'I am Salazar Slytherin and this is your newly furnished common room. I believe it is of rather modern taste.'

'It is kind of you to make our surroundings more comfortable, my Lord,' Harry offered quietly after an uncomfortable moment of silence descended on the room.

'Step forward, my young serpent. Let me take a good look at you.'

Harry moved slowly to the front of the group. 'Yes. Yes. Do you have any Slytherin genes, son?'

'I don't believe I do, my Lord,' Harry lied. 'But it could be entirely possible after one thousand years.'

'Cheeky. I like you. Name?'

'Harry James Potter, my Lord.'

'The Potter boy! The one heir Tom Riddle went after?' the portrait asked his tone deepening and eyes narrowing. 'I have heard the whispers throughout this castle.'

'The very same.'

'Well done!' Slytherin declared surprising all in the room. 'If he can't defeat a baby, he can't defeat a flobberworm and does not deserve his position and rank in society.'

'My Lord,' Harry replied, slightly confused as to what the portrait was doing.

'I say is that a snake around your shoulders?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Can you speak its tongue?'

'Yes.'

'And are you an heir to any families?'

'Yes, my Lord. The Potter family. I will assume the mantle this summer once I come of age.'

'That could explain the parseltongue,' the portrait mused. 'We must speak later. You Harry may call me Papa Slytherin. If you are of my blood or not, I like you. Next student step forward! Oh and Albus, do run along. My students should not have to put up with your manipulative presence in their lovely common room. And do leave Karenina alone, she had nothing to do with the new décor.'

The Headmaster frowned, be bowed slightly before leaving the common room, now decorated in three shades of green, silver, light and dark woods, to and the Hogwarts founder grilling his students.

III

Harry and Ginevra were sitting in the Slytherin common room with Spencer and Giselle when all the students who went home for the holidays returned. They watched in amusement as Salazar Slytherin grilled each student as they walked through the room and showed obvious disgust as he spoke with Draco Malfoy.

'What have you all heard?' Harry asked as Blaise, Daphne and Theo joined the group along with a number of other neutral students.

'This and that,' Blaise replied, pulling an envelope from his pocket to show it to Harry who nodded. 'Dad told me to say that he would reply to your letter in the next few days. He's been really busy at work.'

'No drama,' Harry replied for his audience, knowing that his friend had the information. 'There's no rush. It was just a couple of questions about those werewolf laws.'

'Why are you researching werewolf laws, Harry?' a blonde seventh year asked.

'For Remus. Our surrogate uncle person,' Theo supplied. 'Funny guy, wicked sense of humour. Never get on his bad side,' the teen advised to the amusement of the group.

'What else happened over the holidays?'

'Other than Slytherin himself making an appearance,' Daphne giggled waving at the portrait who winked in reply.

'We have been trying to keep low, fly under the radar so to speak.'

'But still know what's going on,' the blonde nodded. 'My grandfather likes to speak in metaphors and code,' she told the boy on whose knee she was sitting, and he chuckled.

'Now I know where you get it.'

'We should enlist the lower grades,' Giselle, murmured. 'Malfoy is more likely to speak around them then us. There are students in the lower grades loyal to the same cause.'

'We should try and end the house rivalries,' Harry said standing. 'I am off to bed. Night Papa Slytherin,' he called to the portrait.

'Sleep well, son,' the portrait grinned, as many of the people in the common room began to whisper. 'Same to you too Red.'

'Goodnight, Lord Slytherin,' Ginevra smiled following Harry up the staircase, as others began to bid the portrait goodnight.

'Stop calling me that, Red!' the portrait yelled. 'It makes me feel old.'

'Goodnight, Salazar,' Draco Malfoy called.

'That's Lord Slytherin or My Lord to you, ferret face,' the portrait snapped icily, causing the pale boy to turn pink and laughter to break out across the common room.

III

Term started up and classed were soon back in full swing with teachers pushing the noses of their students harder to the grindstone. The older neutral Slytherins had begin speaking to the younger students similarly affiliated encouraging them to spread their wings, and make tentative associations with students in other houses.

The weather warmed up, and Harry and Ginevra resumed their early morning runs in the fresh air of the grounds, soon to be joined by a number of quidditch players from other houses, and then slowly by the odd friend and roommate.

'I think this group is getting too big,' Harry puffed to Ginevra as they led the pack around the lake.

'They are pushing us all. I'll give them that.'

'We should swim tomorrow morning, explore the lake. It's Sunday, no one will mind.'

'We could organise a communal picnic breakfast,' the red head added with a slight smile. 'I am sure Hix and Hox won't mind and it is all innocent if the elves happen to deliver breakfast to the lake side.'

'You are brilliant,' Harry laughed. 'I knew there was a reason I kept you around.'

'For reasons other than my good looks.'

'Yes! Look, let's drop back, and split up and spread the idea around. Make no mention of breakfast just a swim instead tomorrow morning.'

'Make sure to have everyone bring wands and look over their aquatic creature spells tonight too,' Ginevra added as an after thought as she and Harry split up. 'And so it begins.'

III

One hundred students, stood by the lake the following morning ready for their swim. Harry had been outside since dawn, placing marker buoys into the water, and getting organised.

'Come on,' Ginevra called plunging into the water as everyone else watched. 'I'll race you to the far buoy, Potter.'

'You're on, Gin. Go!'

Harry dove into the water, Ginevra at his side, swimming quickly out to the buoy. When they reached it, both performed the bubble head charms and explored the lake bed surface.

Soon the pair noticed many of their running partners in the water, swimming, frolicking and enticing those still standing on the shore in to the cool waves. As they made their way back to shore, Harry and Ginevra splashed other students, and pulled feet out from under people, starting and enormous water fight between all students. The sun was high and warm when Harry looked to the bank to see a buffet table set up and piles of soft, fluffy towels.

Swapping a glance with Ginevra they watched as students headed to the smorgasbord on the shore to be made dry and presented with a towel by a group of house elves, happy to be of service. With a nod of her head, Ginevra and Harry headed to shore, accepted their towels and joined their peers on picnic rugs for breakfast. Harry watched as the red head wandered off to eat with a group of Ravenclaws who were discussing what they had seen in the lake in an intellectual manner while Harry chose to sit with a group of Hufflepuffs who were discussing their Muggle Studies assignment.

'My only problem is,' Susan Bones muttered. 'Is that I don't understand what clothes are acceptable at anyone time. The clothes Muggles wore thirty or forty years ago are comfortable and practical but I get stared at all the time.'

'It's called fashion,' Harry answered to the surprise of the group. 'It changes all the time in the Muggle world.'

'Why?' Hannah Abbot asked.

'I don't know,' Harry shrugged. 'Most Muggles try and get a staple classic wardrobe consisting of jeans, well fitting, well designed skirts, shorts, blouses and shirts and then as the fashions change they buy a blouse here or a belt there to make their old clothes look new with the new designs.'

'Like we have robes?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied. 'If you ever get stuck let me know. I have a few contacts from when I lived as a Muggle. I could probably get you some books or something, maybe some videos, I don't know.'

'You would do that for us?' Susan asked in surprise.

'You'd have to wait a few days for the stuff to arrive.'

'We'd appreciate it.'

'No worries,' Harry smiled, before lying down in the sun and letting out a contented sigh.

III

Harry as promised delivered a box full of books and magazines to the group as they sat in the library a little over a week later. To the amazement of all as he walked through the halls, Harry had dressed in Muggle clothing.

'A group of us have all dressed like this for dinner,' he told the Hufflepuffs as he left the library. 'Be sure to look.'

At dinner, Theo, Blaise and Daphne had all attracted attention in their clothes. Blaise had chosen to wear tails and a white bow tie in an example of formal wear. Theo and Daphne were dressed as a casual couple, Theo in jeans, a polo shirt with matching boots and belt, Daphne in a floral skirt and a plain blouse. Harry entered a few minutes after the meal had started, Ginevra on his arm. He looked handsome in a navy suit and light green business shirt, with shiny shoes and accessories while Ginevra looked stunning in a simple white dress, which had a flowing knee length skirt, and a classic sky blue blazer.

Ignoring the school the group laughed and ate their meal before they all disappeared off to the common room as the meal finished, but not before Harry and Ginevra danced down the aisle between the house tables, her dress flying up revealing creamy, shapely legs to the world.

III

III


	17. 17 Baby

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Seventeen - Baby

III

'Harry? Harry I need you to wake up please.'

'Razi? Is that you?' Harry asked groggily into the early morning darkness.

'Yes, it's me. I really need to talk to you.'

'Can you come back when the sun is up? I am kind of tired.'

'In the middle of a crisis,' Razi whispered harshly.

'Paint your nails that deep red colour and come back in the morning.'

'I'm pregnant.'

Harry's eyes snapped open at his cousin's comment. He remained silent for a moment before opening and closing his mouth a number of times in shock.

'Did you just say that you were pregnant?'

'Yes. Is that a crisis enough to get you out of bed before the sun?'

'Jump in,' Harry whispered, tugging on his bed covers and letting Razi slid in between the sheets. 'You are freezing. Why don't you have some clothes on?'

l

'Well I didn't actually plan to come to Hogwarts at half three in the morning.'

'Hix!'

'Yes, Sir?' the tiny elf asked appearing a moment later than usual.

'Sorry for disturbing you but I need a couple of hot chocolates with marshmallows and a warmed blanket quickly please.'

'Right away,' the elf replied before vanishing and reappearing. 'Here you are Harry Potter, Sir.'

'Thank you, Hix.'

'Thank you,' Razi whispered as the blanket was wrapped around her and Harry cuddled in close, both nursing their mugs.

'So, how did this happen,' Harry asked. 'Apart from the obvious.'

'I was worried about you, while you were with Con and the vampires. I may have gotten a little drunk with your godfather.'

'You got drunk with Sirius … and …'

'Yes.'

'Do you remember?'

'Vaguely.'

'Does he?'

'I don't think so.'

'You've asked.'

'Indirectly, yes.'

'Wow, a baby.'

'Tell me about it.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Well for the next few months I am going to get fat. Then I will give birth and then I will take it from there.'

'What about Sirius? You going to tell him?'

'I can't,' Razi cried, tears beginning to roll down her face. 'I just can't Harry. I don't know what I am doing. You have been my life for so long and I have a single one night stand and now I have a baby on the way.'

'Don't worry, Mash. You are the strongest person I know. You'll get through this. You'll work it out, with my help of course,' Harry said, receiving a watery chuckle for his efforts. 'And we will move on.'

'But Sirius.'

'What about him. You said you weren't going to tell.'

'I know but what if he finds out?'

'Then he finds out, Raz.'

'What if he takes my baby?'

'He won't.'

'What if he wants it to be heir of the Black line?'

'He can't. That is now Theo, and there is nothing that can be done. This baby will be the heir to the house of Evans. And that is that.'

'But.'

'But nothing. I am going to talk to Dumbledore and you and I are going to spend the day together. We will think of baby names and go looking for baby stuff and that is all. There will be no 'what if' –ing or anything else of the like. Sirius will not feature in our thoughts. And then we will go and see Opal.'

Razi nodded before she began to cry again.

'How far along are you?'

'Far enough to have symptoms and side effects.'

'Ok. I am going to owl, Dumbledore and Professor Close explain the situation and get the day off, you are going to sleep because you will need it. So, just close your eyes Razi and let it all go for a few hours.'

Harry sat as his cousin drifted off to sleep beside him before he wrote the letters and had Dukes the phoenix to deliver them to the various recipients. Shaking his head Harry lay down, mulling over the idea of his cousin becoming a mother in his head.

III

Harry arrived back at the castle late that afternoon to find his godfather sitting in the middle of his dorm room.

'Sirius! How are you?' Harry asked grinning as he and the older man shared a back slapping hug.

'Good. Good,' Sirius replied with false bravado. 'Want to join in?'

'What are we doing?' Harry asked flopping down on the couch opposite Theodore and Daphne, and blowing a kiss to Ginevra as she looked up from where she and Blaise were playing chess on the floor in front of the fire place.

'We are teaching Theo about the House of Black,' Sirius declared.

'Blaise gave up hours ago,' Theodore told Harry dejectedly. 'And Daph only knows the girly half of how to run a Magical Family. I was hoping that you could help. I mean Sirius said that you handle most of the Potter holdings.'

'I manage them all, and have for years,' Harry replied. 'Most of it is just my guardian signing off on everything for me.'

Theodore groaned and covered his face with his hands. 'I'll never get anywhere.'

'Yes, you will,' Daphne assured. 'We will all help you.'

'Yeah, ok, you will all help me. I already know bits and pieces I just don't know where to start in the midst of documents that are unfamiliar. I feel as though I am in enemy territory.'

'Don't look at me,' Sirius exclaimed, holding up his hands when his heir looked in his direction. 'I am not going to help you. You have to learn on your own.'

'A hint?' Theodore begged.

'Hire a decorator,' Harry smirked from behind the quidditch magazine he was reading.

'What do you mean?' Daphne asked.

'As future Lord you need to redecorate the family home to reflect your own style. Sirius doesn't live there and from what I remember half the rooms in the place are unfinished. Hire a decorator and save what furniture you can, and redo the entire place in your own style. You might need an architect too, Grimauld Place needs more than a few walls taken out.'

'Good idea, Harry!' Sirius grinned. 'Accio Manor Plans.'

Daphne enthusiastically snatched the roll of paper out of Sirius's hands the moment he held it out. 'Theo, this is what you need.'

'A dusty old house.'

'No,' the girl frowned. 'A new start. Redo the house, make it your own and throw a party. You'll gain respect from older family heads because you are taking the job of being Lord Black more seriously than Sirius and any other Heirs of our generation and you can throw your success back in your dad's face.'

'That is a good idea,' Theodore grinned.

'And that is the most time consuming job done,' Harry grinned. 'Make your office at least equal in size to your bedroom. And set deadlines for each room to be finished. And prioritise in order from most to least important. You'll thank me later.'

Harry watched as Theodore set to work with gusto under Daphne's watchful eye before his godfather signalled that he wanted to talk privately. Harry flopped on his bed as Sirius sat on the corner putting up mild silencing wards.

'Is she ok?'

'Is who ok?' Harry asked, already knowing where the conversation was going.

'Don't you play silly buggers with me, Harry James Potter. Is Razi ok? She wasn't home all day and I presume from what the others told me she was with you.'

'She's fine.'

'Did you convince her to go and see a prenatal medi-witch?'

'No.'

'Shit,' Sirius whispered running his fingers through his hair.

'Opal did when we had lunch.' Harry watched the older man relax slightly at the information. 'How do you feel, Padfoot?'

Harry watched as Sirius's face pulled into a smile. 'Alive. Excited. Afraid. Unsure. Really unsure. Nervous. Happy. Over the moon.'

The teen chuckled to himself. 'She thinks you don't know.'

'How could I not know?' Sirius asked with a sigh. 'I watched what I was drinking that night. I knew one of us needed to have some form of sobriety. But I guess all that went out the window in the heat of one moment, huh.'

'I think you'd be right.'

They sat in silence for a moment.

'She can drink a lot, can't she?'

Sirius chuckled. 'Unbelievably.'

'When I was little, and she was working, mostly in Ireland, it was how she gained information. A woman who can drink some men under the table can certainly loosen lips.'

'How much can you drink, Harry?'

'More than Razi.'

'I am going to be a dad, and I can't even have an active role in my child's life,' Sirius said quietly but firmly after some minutes of silence between the pair.

'I am sure that you and Razi will keep dancing your dance and work things out eventually,' Harry chuckled. 'In fact I know it.'

'What is she worried about?' Sirius asked, looking into Harry's eyes making the younger man sigh.

'She's worried that you will try and take or at least claim the baby. She's scared about what is going to happen to her, and the baby and you. She wants to know she will be supported. She already asked me to be the godfather. I think she is really worried about the reactions of those we are close to. Remus, You, since both of you are practically living with her. X at work. Vin, since, a, it is your child and b, they have been working so closely together recently. Oh, this will probably affect her trying to get her Potions Mastery,' Harry reasoned aloud. 'Well that explains that.'

'Harry. What do I do?'

'I don't know.'

'Ok. If you were me, what would you do?'

'Hypothetically,' Harry said with a raised eyebrow. 'I would go home and on the way pick up ten bags comfort food and a Muggle stair machine. I would conceal the stair machine until a later date And then proceed to the kitchen whilst making lots of noise and calling to see if she is home. I would then present Raz with the bags of comfort food and when she is all surprised sat something like, 'oh I may be insensitive but I am not unobservant'. Then, knowing my dear cousin, she will probably freeze, but you have to continue being all normal, putting the ice cream in the freezer and such. Keep talking and say – 'now. I don't want to know who the father is. I might be tempted to arrest him and keep him one of our foulest holding cells for a few days firstly out of anger at leaving you high and dry and secondly out of a mild case of jealously. But as a person who does live here, even though I should probably live in my own house, I do care. I care about you and now, I care about your baby. Hence, the reason I went and bought all this girly comfort food.' Then I would pause give her a chance to say something and when she doesn't continue. Hold her gently by the shoulders and then I would say – 'Raz, I need you to know that I am not going to leave you high and dry. If you want, I will sell my place and move here permanently, or until you kick me out. I will go get you doughnuts at two in the morning. I will take you to all your baby related appointments. I will step in as your baby's father, unless you are going to tell the real one. And then the moment that child turns eighteen I am going to force feed you veritaserum and find out his name and then I will throw him in gaol for a week or so.' Then I would hold out a clean handkerchief and say 'I heard pregnant women cry a lot.' Yeah. That's what I would do.'

'I think I should have taken notes,' Sirius paled.

Harry grinned. 'You'll do fine on your own.'

The older man looked down at his toes. 'Do you hate me?'

'For knocking up my guardian? A little. But,' Harry continued. 'You two are the best thing to ever happen to one another. I can see that. Even if you dance around forever. You will be together. One, because she wants you to be part of your baby's life and two, you want to be part of both their lives. But if you go home with a black eye, I don't think that will go down well.'

'True,' Sirius sighed. 'I need to make a list. Can I borrow…'

'Over on my desk,' Harry grinned as Sirius leapt off the bed and over to his desk. 'Good luck making a plan of attack.'

'Thanks,' Sirius replied as he scribbled.

'Padfoot?'

'Yeah.'

'Take care of her, them for me.'

Sirius looked up and looked at his godson. 'I promise.'

'Get out of here.'

'Mish,' Sirius said, grabbing Harry by the shoulder. 'I owe you, more than once.'

'Everyone knows it,' Harry grinned in reply. 'Let me know how it goes.'

'Shall do.'

III

'Harry, wake up!'

The teen blearily opened one eye. 'Raz, what are you doing here?'

'I came to tell you I think it's going to be ok.'

'What do you mean?'

'Sirius came home with a whole heap of chocolate and ice cream and he knew. He knew I was pregnant. Well, he is an auror and is trained to notice things but I am trained to conceal and I thought I had…'

'The point?' Harry asked looking at his bedside clock.

'He offered to beat the brains out of the guy who left me high and dry because he'd jealous of him. Little does he know is it's himself. Then he offered to be my baby's father if there were any problems with the real one. And I sort of opened and closed my mouth before he kind got all insecure and started babbling…'

'Like you are now,' Harry remarked, but was ignored by his cousin.

'And I said yes, which solved the problem of keeping him and our baby together. Then he opened this book and started suggesting names, Harry. Names!'

'Did you pick one?'

'No. But that's not the point. He is giving up everything for me. His social life… well that isn't everything but this is Sirius Black we are talking about. And that makes me feel…'

'Warm and fuzzy?'

'Yes.'

'Have you ever thought he might suspect he is the father but is helping you out in this way so that you can still reject him,' Harry asked his cousin sitting up. 'Razi. This is Sirius Black.'

'If he knows. He knows. If he doesn't. He'll find out in eighteen years. Either way, he is going to be in her life,' Razi said placing a hand lightly on her belly.

'Her.'

'Sirius thinks it's a girl.'

'Ok then. Razi. Call Dukes and go home. I have classes tomorrow and a day's work to catch up on.'

'Oh yeah. Sorry about the whole emotional breakdown.'

'It's cool. It was kind of like the time Dumbo broke up with you.'

'His name is Tim,' Razi sighed kissing Harry on the forehead. 'G'night, Mish.'

'G'night, Mash.'

III

As the Hogwarts end of year examination period approached many of the Slytherins avoided the communal areas of the school, often ordering their own meals from the house elves and seeking refuge in their private dorms as more and more pranks were pulled against them. Tempers rose with stress levels and more than one OWL or NEWT student had been sent to the Hospital Wing for a calming potion.

Their studying continued, the five Slytherins in the boys dorm until ten each night. Harry then being continually woken at midnight by his cousins' visits to keep him updated on her pregnancy and the saga of her life.

All too soon, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Daphne soon began writing their end of year exams while Ginevra sat her OWLs. The school was filled with tired, cranky students, stressing over what they had or hadn't done the night before or morning of an exam. And before the students of Hogwarts knew it, the examination period was over and they were released to do as they please for the last days of term.

III

'I can't believe sixth year is all over,' Daphne sighed from Theodore's bed where they were rearranging walls in a model version of the Black Family Manor leaving the decorated rooms well alone. 'This time last year we didn't even know Harry.'

'This time last year I didn't have friends my age,' Harry replied.

'Or mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted females sleeping all over me,' Blaise added referring to the sleeping of Ginevra draped over Harry's chest as they lay on his bed.

'She has every right to be tired,' Daphne retorted. 'Remember how we were after our OWLs last year. We must have been just like that.'

'No. I believe you were making us conduct a post mortem over every word we had written this time last year,' Theodore replied unceremoniously pulling a wall out of the house. 'I could barely keep my eyes open.'

'Let's not do that again,' Blaise said flopping back onto his bed. 'I am going to get a little sleep now. There will be no waking me up before noon.'

'Got it,' Harry nodded gently moving Ginevra off his chest.

Blaise went into the bathroom while Daphne and Theodore continued with their renovations. Harry slipped off the bed, pulled Ginevra's shoes off her feet, and moved her under his blankets. As Blaise exited the bathroom, Harry ducked in to wash up before bed and change into track pants and a hoodie. When he emerged the drapes were drawn around Blaise's bed.

'I am going to turn in too.'

'Is Gin ok sleeping there tonight?' Daphne asked.

'Sure. Night, Daph, Theo, sleep well.'

'You too, Harry,' Theodore replied as Daphne held up yet another bundle of fabric swatches.

With a wave of his hand, Harry pulled the curtains around his bed and lay down on top of the covers as the red headed young woman snuggled into his side. It felt like Harry had just closed his eyes when the weight of Razi landing on the end of his bed caused Ginevra to sit up quickly and search for her wand. Harry quickly rolled over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

'Shh. It's only Razi. Dukes our phoenix brought her. I am going to let you go now,' Harry whispered his hand still firmly over Ginevra's mouth. 'You must remain quiet for me. Ok?'

The young woman nodded in the dark and Harry let her go. 'It just scared me. That's all.'

'It's ok,' Razi smiled. 'I would have been freaked out too. All I want to know is why she is in your bed, Harry and you aren't.'

'She fell asleep and I was being the gentleman you taught me to be.'

Ginevra grinned and mock punched Harry on the shoulder as Razi grinned.

'My little cousin is all grown up,' she said reaching out to grab Harry's cheek, but the teen quickly slapped her hand away.

'What time is it?'

'Half past two,' Ginevra replied.

'What are you doing here Raz?'

'I already woke Sirius and showed him and now it is your turn.'

'For what?' Harry sighed.

'Give me your hand,' Razi demanded before placing Harry's hand on her expanding stomach. 'What do you feel?'

'Heat,' Harry whispered in amazement, moving his hand to touch other areas of Razi's stomach before back to the initial spot. 'Magical heat!'

'You're having a baby?' Ginevra asked.

'Yes, Gin,' Harry replied as his cousin nodded. 'That is my godchild. My magical godchild.'

'Goddaughter,' Razi corrected.

'How do you know it's a girl?' Ginevra asked.

'I just do,' the older woman shrugged.

'Ok. That's enough. Go home, eat some ice cream and annoy Sirius.'

'I will,' Razi said planting a kiss on Harry and then Ginevra's forehead. 'See you.'

'Bye,' Harry whispered as the phoenix fire took his cousin away before he lay back down.

'I didn't know Razi was having a baby,' Ginevra said softly.

'Yeah. I am so excited for her. But we are keeping it pretty quiet. We don't want and Death Eaters finding out that someone close to me is having a baby. She'd become a target.'

'Is that why Sirius is with her?'

'Partly.'

Ginevra raised an eyebrow in the dark and Harry instinctively knew.

'The baby is the result of a fling, a one night stand. Sirius has offered to be its surrogate father so Razi doesn't have any troubles with the paper work.'

'But Sirius is…'

'A player? Yeah. I think he wants to settle down and doesn't like any of the options he has. He and Razi get along really well. She went with him to couple of Ministry Functions. I think he loves her, but she never wants to marry. This way they can kind of be together.'

'Are they sleeping with each other?'

'Ginevra, I don't want to know,' Harry shivered.

'Get under the blankets you moron,' the young woman sighed. 'Or you'll catch a chill.'

'I…'

'I am not going to attack you and you won't want to attack me. I have six older brothers.'

Harry smiled and slid beneath the blankets. 'Goodnight, Gin.'

'Goodnight, Harry.

III

III


	18. 18 Leaving Hogwarts

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Eighteen – Leaving Hogwarts

III

The day before students were due to leave Hogwarts Harry was lying on his bed reading and Blaise was sitting at his desk when Ginny slipped into their room.

'What you doing here?'

'Blaise could you give us a minute?'

'Why?'

'Harry's in a spot of trouble.'

Blaise looked at Ginny's confrontational posture and stood. 'I am out of here. Do you guys want anything from the kitchens?'

'Whatever the elves give you is fine.'

'I'll be back in twenty minutes.'

'Make it half an hour.'

Blaise looked from Ginny to Harry. 'That bad? Ah, just remembered I have to return a book to the library too. I will be back in about forty minutes.'

'Perfect.'

The pair remained silent for a few moments after Blaise left before Harry waved his hand putting a silencing spell across the door.

'What did I do, Ginevra?'

'What didn't you do, Harry?' Ginny asked changing her posture.

'I am not inside your head Gin. I don't know why you are thinking or why you are acting like you are, angry one minute, calm the next.'

Ginevra shrugged. 'Do you remember our joking promise?'

Harry smiled one of his soft genuine smiles he knew would weaken her resolve. 'The one about a hot and heavy snog session?'

Ginevra nodded. 'I am sick of seeing Daph and Theo all gooey and simply, I need a little loving. And I did say that if I went for the hot and heavy broom closet I would be sure to take you.'

Ginevra looked about as the lights of the room dimmed.

'Is that your answer?' she asked.

'Broom closets tend to make me sneeze, the dust and all,' Harry said getting up off his bed and walking towards Ginevra.

'And stuff always falls off the shelves when you bump into it,' she added hearing the door lock behind her. 'It doesn't make for good conditions of a hot and heavy make out in my opinion.'

'Not at all,' Harry replied huskily his fingers brushing Ginevra's hair off her face before he ands cupped her face tilting it up.

'I know we were joking at the time,' Ginevra whispered feeling Harry's breath skip across her cheek. 'But right now…'

'There will be no joking.'

Harry let his lips brush over Ginevra's, touching only enough for his bottom lip to catch on hers. Coming back around for a second go, Harry pushed his lips into Ginevra's and expertly moved his jaw to capture them. He felt her cool arms snake around his neck and tense as she pulled herself up into his chest. Trailing his hands down her back Harry let his fingers rest on the join where her shirt and shorts met. He then felt Ginny purposely twist and the fabric of her shirt slip over his top finger. Taking his signal, he slowly dragged his fingers over the smooth skin that covered her spine making goosebumps rise on her flesh. His other hand detangled from her thick red hair and skimmed down her side until it cupped her bottom. Using wandless magic to cushion the wall Harry placed his other hand on her bottom as well and lifted the small woman up. She willingly wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her self up until her breasts brushed his chest. He felt one of her hands tangle itself in his messy hair and slowly he walked forwards until Ginevra's back was up against the wall.

They both stopped kissing for a moment and gulped down huge breaths.

'You should know. I love your hair. It's… I can't think,' Harry laughed finishing in a genuine smile as he looked into her eyes. 'See what you do to me.'

'Well, I am not going to complain about your body but I love the way you put everyone before yourself. And do those chivalrous things. Hold my coat,' she told him giving him a light kiss. 'Carry my books… Place your hand on the small of my back through doors… Cushion the wall behind my back…'

'Shhh.'

After a few minutes of kissing Harry felt a thrill rush through his body as he felt Ginevra's tongue against his lips. Slowly he opened his mouth to her, flicking her tongue with his own as they kissed. They stayed snogging like that until the shrill beep of an alarm went off.

'Can I ask a favour?'

'What?'

'That we keep us a secret.'

'Are you ashamed of me?'

'No. There's more of a thrill with that chance of getting caught.'

'Can I sneak in tonight?'

'Whenever,' Harry replied dropping a kiss on her lips. 'Hix.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Two butter beers please. Quickly.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'You should… straighten up.'

'You should too. Thank you, Hix,' Ginevra said accepting the bottles of drink as the elf reappeared.

'Bathroom, quick.'

The couple stood in front of the mirrors checking their appearances quickly. Harry picked up a bottle of drink and as he left dragged two fingers across the top of Ginevra's bottom. Smiling as she followed him out, she flopped down on his bed and started flipping through the quidditch magazine as Harry packed up his desk, ready for the holidays.

'So can I ask what he did?' Blaise asked barging through the door seconds later his arms filled with food, which he dumped beside Ginevra on Harry's bed.

'I was helping her out before her OWLs and told her that Mandrake Juice CAN go in with powdered egg shells.'

'No, it can't,' Blaise said looking up.

'Obviously. Anyway she got the question wrong and it was because of me so now I owe her one.'

'Are you going to ask him to do something kinky, Ginevra?'

'No. I am still trying to decide upon a just punishment.'

'Can I make suggestions?'

'No you can't and if you do I will lock you in a room with Theo and Daph for a couple of hours.'

'You wouldn't,' Blaise half snapped before seeing Ginevra's face. 'You would!'

III

Later that night, once the boys had gone to bed, Ginevra has slipped in to Harry's room and between the curtains of his bed. Upon realising the identity of his guest Harry pulled Ginevra down on top of him before rolling over so she was pinned beneath his body. Their lips met passionately for a few minutes until Ginevra pulled away. 'Why me?' she asked. 'You could have any girl yet you want me.'

Harry slid his hand down the length of Ginny's torso and slipped his fingers under her blouse. Caressing her skin, he worked his way up, undoing the buttons as he went. As he reached her breast, he squeezed it gently through her bra and rubbed his thumb over the area where her nipple was. His hand moved further north until his fingers we around her neck.

'It is generally known that Potter men love passionately, Ginevra, and are difficult to keep under control. Red headed women are notoriously passionate as well, with a temper that could keep any Potter in check. Every Potter male has messy raven black hair and every woman who has married into my line has been a beautiful red head. Who am I to resist fate and destiny?'

Brown eyes searched green in the darkness. 'Do you love me?'

'When I close my eyes and picture my children, my eldest son looks like me, with your eyes. There is a little girl, who looks like my mother with darker red hair, the same colour as your hair. You, Ginevra, fit perfectly at my side and continue to be the most enchanting woman I have ever met.' Harry kissed the red heads lips softly, before picking up her hand and placing it on his own chest. 'You make my heart beat just a little bit faster. I'd say that is passion, love and a whole lot more.'

'A simple yes would have sufficed.'

'Yeah, but you wouldn't have the look in your eyes you do now, would you?'

Ginevra lifted her head and kissed Harry's lips softly. 'How can you love someone you haven't even known a year?'

'For me, I think it was love at first sight but I didn't realise that for a good while. When I did, I never wanted to push you into anything, so I waited.'

'I wish you had pushed, that way we would have had more time together before the holidays. Will I be able to see you?' Ginevra asked as Harry lay down beside her.

'No. I have to do some things.'

'As J?'

'Yes.'

'Won't you tell me, write to me or anything?'

'I can't. Not if I am on assignment.'

'What kinds of assignment will they be?' Ginevra asked putting her head on Harry's shoulder and moulding her body against his.

'Mostly follow up. I will revisit places I have already been checking on people, situations and various other things.'

'Will you ever be at Evans House?'

'Whenever I am home I'll be there and I will send one of the sprites over to alert you.'

'Promise?'

'I promise. Go to sleep, Ginevra.'

'Goodnight, Harry.'

'Sweet dreams, my love.'

III

The Slytherin five spent much of the next morning packing up their belongings for the trip back to their families, Daphne and Theo being couply as normal and Ginevra and Harry stealing kisses when they could.

Before long they were all on the Hogwarts Express making their way towards London, laughing and playing games, making plans for the vacation and in Harry's case writing up some of their summer homework.

As the evening commuter rush began the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station.

'Well, friends, I have to say that you made Hogwarts bareable,' Harry announced as he pulled down trunks from the overhead compartments.

'You thought it was going to be bad?' Daphne asked.

'I was putting myself in the way of Dumbledore's manipulations. I thought it was going to be horrible. I was the child of England's ultimate Gryffindor hero and his darling Ravenclaw worthy wife, unbeknown to the world, brought up by his maternal Slytherin cousin. A friend to Dark Creatures. And not used to being restricted at anytime let alone fore ten whole months.'

'Well, at least you have us,' Theo laughed. 'I think I will be staying with you at Evans House while we finish up Black Manor. Then I get to live there.'

'I am going home with Dad,' Blaise announced. 'Daph, are you coming with?'

'Yes,' the blonde nodded.

'Gin, you'll be going with your folks?'

'Yes. I think all my brothers are going to be here waiting for us.'

'Well, I promise to write,' Harry announced. 'When I have a spare minute, that is.'

'We'll all write. And have lunch every second Monday,' Daphne encouraged.

'Let's move,' Theodore suggested pulling Daphne with him into the throng of people in the corridor.

'See you on the platform,' Ginevra added, winking at Harry as she shut the door behind her.

'What, Harry?' Blaise asked, one eyebrow raised.

'I want to know why you call Hector dad? I know he's not your father biologically.'

'Because he was the first of Mum's husbands to treat me as his own. He treats me as his son. I treat him as if he were my biological father as well as the father of my heart.'

'That's why he hasn't fallen off the perch yet?'

'Maybe,' Blaise grinned. 'Dad's promised to teach me a thing or two over break.'

Harry grinned. 'It will be fun having someone else who knows how everything works running around school.'

'Yeah,' Blaise nodded leading the way out into the almost empty corridor and onto the platform.

The two boys made it onto the platform and the group of five quickly said goodbye to Blaise and Daphne who took a secure portkey to the Zabini residence. Theo wandered over to Sirius who was being shadowed by three hooded figures, two of whom followed Harry and Ginevra over to where her family was waiting.

Harry spoke quietly with the twins while his housemate greeted her family, before he was then able to speak with each Weasley individually.

'Who are your friends, Harry?' Bill asked eyeing the two figures at Harry's back.

'Just a couple of people the twins are acquainted with,' Harry replied as he hugged Ginevra goodbye.

'You mean…' Fred whispered.

'We have the new ones here,' George added tossing a box at the feminine figure.

'Thank you, Boys,' she smirked pulling down her hood on the almost empty platform.

'That's a vampire,' Charlie exclaimed.

'Dora works with enough vampires you shouldn't have a problem with it,' Harry said.

'She does?' Charlie exclaimed.

'What are they?' Ginevra asked loudly pointing at the box.

'Oh something the lovely princess asked us to try and whip up.'

'And did we whip something up. How do they taste?' Fred asked as both twins listened closely.

The immortal pulled a rabbit shaped lollypop from the box in her hands and stuck it in her mouth. 'Tastes real,' she noted shoving the stick to the other vampire who popped it in his mouth. 'Oh, yes!' she then giggled pulling a stag shaped lolly from her mouth.

'Cassi?' Harry asked.

'Oh it tastes so good. Heavenly. Taste it Vlad. Daddy would just love it,' she gushed as her brother tasted the sweet.

'Oh my. Oh my.'

'Sounds orgasmic,' Harry snickered, making Ginevra and the twins laugh.

'It's the best a mortal has done to me in centuries and they haven't even laid a finger on me,' Cassiopeia winked, causing Vlad to roll his eyes.

'Sirius and Theo have been taken to your home,' Vladimir told Harry. 'There is a guard on duty there at all times. That and my sister and I wish to spend part of the Summer with you.'

'The more the merrier,' Harry shrugged. 'Do you think that you and Cassi could take all of us to the Burrow?'

'We'll just take multiple trips,' Cassiopeia offered from where she had wrapped her arms around the twins.

'I think we can take ourselves home,' Molly Weasley said with a frown.

'Suit yourselves,' Cassiopeia grinned before she and the twins disappeared.

'Harry…' Vladimir began.

'Go and find her,' Harry nodded. 'We'll get home alright.'

The Vampire Princeling vanished leaving the Weasleys and Harry on the platform.

'You coming with me, Ginevra?' Harry asked calling Dukes quietly.

'Sure,' the girl replied wrapping her arm around her friend while holding onto her trunk with the other. 'Go!'

A moment later the pair were in Ginevra's bedroom.

'What's going down, Harry? Why were Cassi and Vlad here?'

'Not sure. I don't have an assignment until the end of the week. I will visit before then, ok. And I promise to write.'

'We'll have a picnic one day.'

'If it's safe.'

'Are you ever safe?'

'I am as safe here as I am at Hogwarts,' Harry assured Ginevra.

'You sure? Because I don't want you getting hurt.'

'You'll know if anything is wrong with me. You always do.'

Ginevra frowned before nodding. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Count on it,' Harry whispered pressing his lips to hers for a moment before disappearing.

III

III


	19. 19 Summer

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Nineteen - Summer

III

'Hello Ginny, dear. Have fun with Luna?' Molly Weasley asked as her daughter fell out of the fire place.

'Hi Mum. Yeah. Who are they?' Ginevra asked pointing out the window.

'Some of Charlie's friends dropped in to visit and they went in for a swim. And are now in the middle of a magical water fight.'

'I can see that.'

Molly smirked at her daughter's interest in the numerous young men. 'Afternoon tea!' she called to the cheers of many.

Ginevra sighed and grabbed one of the trays and started outside with the other's floating alone behind. Placing them all on the table that had been set up, Ginny began to look around at the muscled young men.

'Boys, and girls,' Charlie said for the benefit of the two females of the group. 'This is my little sister, Ginny. Gin these are some of my buddies from Romania.'

'Just some?' Ginevra smiled.

The group laughed and all began to eat and talk at once until a distinctive tattoo caught Ginevra's eye. She smirked before wandering over to the handsome young man and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Hello, Stranger,' Ginevra said over the whistles and catacalls of the Dragon Handlers.

'Hello to you too,' he replied before snogging Ginny soundly.

'Get off my little sister, you bastard!' Charlie Weasley yelled ploughing through the crowd and pulling the other dragon handler away from his little sister. 'What the hell are you thinking, Rick? You are smart enough to know that you don't hit on my sister.'

'Charles!' Ginevra snapped in a way that made everyone in the Weasley's yard stop.

'Ginny, stay out of this.'

'I will do nothing of the sort,' Ginevra said her hands on her hips. 'For your information I kissed him.'

'He kissed back.'

'So?'

'So!' Charlie spluttered. 'What do you mean so? 'Rick' might not be around the reserve all that often and is lazy when he is but he and every other handler knows that no one touches you.'

'Why are you making my decisions for me, Charlie?'

'Because he is so much older than you.'

'So much older?' Ginevra snapped. 'I think you and I are talking about two different people here.'

'If it is that one just there with the large dragon tattoo then I don't think we are, Ginny.'

'Rick, do you happen to be seventeen by any chance?' Tonks asked cheekily while wrapping her arms around her fiancée.

'I was wondering the same thing, Dora,' Ginevra frowned practically spitting out the name and shooting a look at the metamorphmagus.

'Ginny,' Charlie sighed, putting a calming arm around Tonks, at the same time Rick snapped, 'Ginevra.'

'Why didn't you reply to my letters?' Ginevra asked wrapping her arms around Rick, mainly to spite her brother.

'And why don't you reply to my letters,' Tonks asked her hands firmly on her hips.

'Ladies, you both know the reasons to why I have been busy the last two weeks. You will both have a reply soon enough.'

'I want one now!'

Rick did nothing but stroke the emerald pendant hanging from Ginevra's neck.

'I'd like to know the answers to my questions too,' the pink haired woman demanded.

'Dora,' Rick groaned.

'Dora?' Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. 'How do you know Rick, Nym? And how in Merlin's name can he get away with calling you by that name?'

'We go back,' Tonks smirked. 'We've worked together from time to time.'

Charlie's eyes widened. 'Worked?'

'Yeah. How about we take this somewhere else. I feel as though I am crashing the party.'

There was a cheer from the assembled dragon handlers and the music restarted as the four walked over to a far grove of trees near the edge of the forest.

'You and Rick worked together,' Charlie began looking between Rick, who had one arm wrapped around his little sister's waist, and Tonks who was standing at his side looking mischievous as all hell.

'Charlie Weasley, are you jealous? Don't worry, we just work together now. Although, Ginny and I both know Rah here's tattoos.'

'That's right. I know his tattoos.'

'How well does she know of that dragon?' Charlie asked getting protective. 'How well do you know that dragon, Tonks?'

'Calm down, Charlie,' Rick laughed. 'They know the dragon for very different reasons. By the way Dora we should probably talk about…'

'I'll drop by tonight, if you show me the whole dragon,' Tonks joked, while moving back to Charlie and wrapping her arms around his chest.

'Dragon!' Fred remarked after apparating into the yard with his twin.

'Where?' George asked.

'From his knee up,' Charlie replied. 'Why?'

The twins both began to laugh. 'Wow. We actually need to speak to you. We needed more money.'

'More. Why?'

'New products. You'll love them.'

'Will I, Ginevra?' Rick asked turning to her.

'Cut the crap. Yes, you'll like that new products and I think you have some explaining to do to Charlie.'

'Maybe later. Dora, will you bring her when you come to visit tonight?'

'If that's what you want.'

'Sure.'

'Charlie doesn't know?' Fred asked looking around the group slightly confused.

'But he's dating ickle Gin Gin.'

'And he's currently undercover,' Tonks added, glaring at the twins.

The twins laughed and said they would send an owl before turning away and leaving the grove, heading for the food tables. 'I am a spy. I keep tabs on various dragon handlers for a foreign ministry as they are a bit worried about some things.' Rick waved his hand and the illusion dropped away revealing his true face. 'You understand now, Charlie?'

Once Charlie got over his shock he nodded in reply. 'Yes. I understand now. For safeties sake, are any of those handlers here right now?'

'No. I only came in the hope of seeing Ginevra. I am not working right now and I am officially off duty in a couple of hours.'

'How long before I can see you as you?' Ginny asked.

'Tonight or in a couple of days,' Harry replied. 'I know you don't like it but you are so hard to please.'

'That's ok. I understand.'

'You do realise I am going to have to tell the guys that you two broke up or something.'

'Tell them we pranked you as a joke, for something you did to Ginny and me. I contacted Rick, who I have met before and he agreed to help. All you have to do is attack Rick and go back to being friends in about ten minutes.'

'That's the easiest explanation. But why Rick?'

'That tattoo is one of a kind. It was the easiest way for Ginny to spot her target.'

'Point.'

'So, in ten seconds I am going to start throwing water bombs at you. And we are going to run around the yard, and you two are going to laugh and try and stop me?'

'Ok.'

'Go!'

Harry yelled out in pain as a spelled water bomb hit his shoulder and exploded before he began running around the yard laughing loudly as Charlie attacked and threw insults. Tonks and Ginevra ran after the second eldest Weasley brother and began mercilessly tickling Charlie after he was brought to the ground.

The whole group was watching by this stage and so Harry, still in his Rick disguise moved over and helped Charlie up, before the two had a manly hug.

'My work here is done.'

'If you ever conspire with Nym or Ginny again, I will kill you,' Charlie mock threatened making Rick laugh.

'Thank you, co- conspirators,' Rick said giving both young women a hug and whispering in their ears to make them laugh. 'Next time you need help, don't ask me. I don't think Charlie will forgive me a second time.'

'Bye, Rick. And honestly, don't forget to owl.'

'I'll write. Promise. See you all next year, boys and girls,' Rick called to the dragon handlers, while summoning his stuff. With a wave he disappeared.

'I can't believe you two pranked me like that!' Charlie guffawed. 'You too are both going to pay.'

Grabbing both young women, Charlie unceremoniously dumped them into the pond to the amusement of all the dragon handlers.

III

'What's that you're reading, Remus?' Fred and George asked letting themselves into the kitchen of Evans House as Ginevra trailed in behind them.

'Hello, Razi, Sirius, Professor,' the young red headed woman greeted.

'It's nothing in particular,' Remus dismissed waving his hand in the air while keeping his eyes moving across the pages.

'Come on, Moony,' Sirius groaned. 'I've said it once, I have said it ten times. Fred and George could help us out. They have four stores in the British Isles now. They could be a drop off point for information.'

'What information?' Fred asked.

'Because both of us are willing to help take out this monster,' George added.

'And if it helps…' Fred finished.

'You would receive drops from the Oldies Brigade,' Remus replied with a frown.

'Don't knock the Oldies Brigade,' Ginevra laughed poking Remus in the back of the head with a can of soft drink she had pulled from the back of the fridge. 'I know someone who uses the information and data they supply regularly.'

'Yeah, well when the average age of their members is eighty you have to start worrying about memory failure,' the werewolf grumbled.

'Hogwash,' Razi spat. 'Remus you know that they receive vital information that we can't waste resources gathering during war. And if all they want is a monthly activity in the Muggle world funded from out vaults as payment I will fund it all myself in return for the information.'

'We still don't understand,' the twins said simultaneously.

'Abe Dumbledore leads a group of old wizards, witches and squibs of a certain age who spend all their time poking around magical communities and listening to what Voldemort is up to, getting ideas on how to boost morale,' Razi told the twins.

'Gossiping as only old ladies can,' Ginevra laughed. 'Harry said they had a list of things you two could make that would help them out. Listening devices and the like.'

'But if I remember correctly, Ginevra, Harry also was going on about developing other lesser models to sell as prank items,' Sirius grinned. 'The son of a true Marauder.'

'Harry!' George gasped as his twins jaw dropped. 'I…'

'Never…' Fred stuttered.

'I wondered who had that map,' Remus said, looking up from his memo. 'It would explain a lot of your pranking success.'

'We don't have it,' George said creating a full sentence despite his shock.

'We gave it to Gin to help avoid difficult housemates.'

Razi, Sirius and Remus looked at the youngest Weasley red head. 'Harry knows I have it,' she said as the twins gasped in shock. 'And he knows you two gave it to me. He's just adjusted it, so to speak.'

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked his eyes narrowing as the twins moaned as if in pain.

'I removed the worm from the map,' Harry said making his way into the room followed by Cassi and Vlad and a sultry blonde woman. 'I thought you'd be fine with that since he was never a true Marauder.'

'No, that's great,' Sirius grinned.

'Ginevra and I have also started constructing a new map with detailed dungeons and a couple of other passage ways on it,' Harry smirked plonking himself into a chair. 'Anyway, this is a friend of mine from way back, Juliette. She's the niece of the Veela Monarch Jean Valentine. She and I caused trouble in the castle a couple of times when we were younger. '

'A couple?' the woman laughed throatily, her French accent apparent. 'You are terrible, chou. Enchante a tous.'

Razi and the blonde started a rapid conversation in French and the veela removed her fluffy fur coat to reveal a sexy red velvet shirt hugging her curves and cream trousers that made her long legs even longer. Fred and George both openly stared at the Veela until Cassi slapping George over the back of the head brought both young men out of their stupor. Vlad smirked as Fred made his way to the table beside the blonde while his sister dragged the other Weasley twin from the room.

'George and Cassiopeia?' Harry said to Vladimir as Ginevra's hand found his and the three left the room.

'I would never have picked it. My little sister falling in love with a mortal, but considering how quickly she learnt to tell them apart I guess we shouldn't be surprised,' Vlad shrugged.

'True.'

'I didn't know which one was enamoured with Cassi but I knew one of them was,' Ginevra admitted. 'Now Fred is going with a Veela. I have a feeling I am going to have numerous cross cultural nephews and nieces.'

'Juliette's family owns half of magical France,' Harry told Ginevra.

'At least,' Vlad agreed. 'And they have almost as many contacts as Harry here.'

'Are you saying this could be a good thing?' Ginevra asked.

'We could expand the business abroad and since I am the financial backer none of us would ever have to work,' Harry grinned. 'The twins could probably support your whole family for at least two generations if we get one shop in each capital city on the European mainland.'

'And if they keep the bloody treats coming I am sure they could be the first wizards to have a shop in a vampiric district, ever.'

'You'd love that. The vampires are gods when it comes to fabrics and couture. The only person I have ever seen come close is a Gryffindor of all things and I already have her in talks for opening a business.'

'Harry,' Vlad pouted.

'I will still open a lingerie store containing only vampiric items of Holly's design.'

'Holly?' Ginevra asked.

'An ex-girlfriend of mine,' Harry replied getting a little defensive. 'And I still talk to her. She has helped me out on more than one occasion.'

'There's no need to justify your actions to me, Harry,' Ginevra laughed. 'I just wanted to know if I could ever meet her? Because if she's better then Pavarti Patil I want to be wearing her knickers.'

'Sure. She's going to be one of the guards around here. The Vampiric community has vowed to protect me since the bungled… thing,' Harry said struggling to mask his facial expression.

'It would be a sight to see, Harry,' Vladimir grinned looking at the green eyed young man understandingly.

'Shut up,' Harry groaned, leading the way into his study and sitting behind the desk. Ginevra flopped down in the chair in front and frowned. 'What Ginevra?'

'These chairs aren't as comfortable as the ones in the Manor.'

'This isn't my real study,' Harry returned looking over parchments. 'You can pick some music to put on, if you want.'

The red head stood and swept past Vlad to stand in front of the adapted CD player Harry had in the corner. Frowning the vampire slipped from the room.

'Vlad, where you going? We were going to talk,' Harry called.

'I'll be right back,' came the vampire's reply.

Ginevra moved back across the room to her chair as a calming jazz song began to play. 'What were you going to talk to him about?'

Harry sighed before facing his girlfriend. 'I have to go with Cassi and Vlad to see their dad, Count Nikolas,' he replied. 'I haven't seen him in years, since I was a child.'

'Are you worried?' Ginevra asked moving around the desk and sitting on the desk beside Harry's feet.

'No. It's just this is a big meeting for the war.'

'Why are you fighting the war?'

'Because I am the Boy-Who-Lived,' Harry frowned.

Ginevra's eyes narrowed and she looked at Harry knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth. She studied his face for a moment before nodding. 'Ok,' she accepted.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled, pulling his feet off the desk and sitting up so he and Ginevra were face to face.

'I know there is more going on in that head of yours then you can tell me,' she said as Harry slipped a lock of hair back behind her ear. 'I know you disappear in the middle of the night from school and are away for days at a time at the moment because it is the holidays. I know that you monitor people, possibly including my brother, yet you are the financer for two of my other brothers. You were behind the rebuilding of my home. And I know you thought about me in certain underwear a minute ago,' Ginevra giggled making Harry blush. 'And I know what I feel for you isn't fleeting.'

'I hope it isn't because I know it's not,' Harry whispered standing. Slowly he brought Ginevra's chin up until his lips met hers and they stayed there until a polite cough drew their attention to the vampiric siblings and George at the door.

'What you would know if you were a vampire,' Cassiopeia said pushing George into one of the armchairs and sitting in his lap. Vlad closed the study door while Harry sat down and Ginevra perched on the arm of his chair.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'What do you remember about what I taught you about vampires and blood, Harry,' Cassi asked as her brother sat in the last chair.

'Vampires hunt their victims by smelling their blood. Each person has a specific scent to their blood, which allows vampires to choose their prey to their own specific tastes. Vampires, despite all the stories, can fall in love and it has everything to do with blood.'

'I believe Razi used the term soul mates at this point last time,' Cassi noted.

'She did,' Harry continued. 'Soul mates have the same scent in their blood. Even across species. When you and Vlad met me you were amazed because I have the scent in my blood very similar to your grandmother and grandfather, only in the human form.'

'As George has the human form of Cassi's scent,' Vlad said quietly.

George's eyes popped in surprise.

'Sorry, but you're stuck with me,' Cassiopeia told George playfully.

George suddenly smiled. 'I'll just have to make an honest woman of you one day.'

The vampiric genuinely smiled and gently kissed her lover. 'You don't mind?'

'Not in the least. Secretly, I am over the moon at the news,' George replied.

'Ok, so where is this going?' Harry asked. 'Wait, Juliette, the only reason you two liked her when you met was because she smelt almost exactly like Cassi.'

Cassi grinned. 'The twins don't smell exactly the same…'

'And you think that some French Veela is going to fall in love with Fred and vice versa,' Ginevra laughed.

'Yes,' Vlad replied seriously. 'Because they were a perfect cross species match. Just like George and Cassiopeia.'

'Oh Merlin,' Ginevra groaned.

'What about Sirius and Razi?' Harry asked. 'I never thought to ask you two before.'

'Those two,' Cassi laughed.

'Those two are a match made in heaven,' Vlad smiled. 'Another perfect match. But they are letting their heads get in the way of things.'

'You don't need to tell me,' Harry smiled. 'At least the walls are coming down now the baby is on the way.'

'Why don't you tell everyone who their match is?' Ginevra asked.

'I think explaining a person that the person they are meant to be with is sitting five tables away in a restaurant would be too much,' Vlad frowned. 'Plus most people have a sense about people around them anyway without our help.'

Ginevra smiled and Harry shook his head.

'Glad you went to school now?' Cassi laughed, throwing a pen at Harry.

'I hate the pair of you,' Harry sulked as he wound his arm around Ginevra and pulled her into his lap.

'You mean… Harry and Ginny?' George said.

'Yes, darling,' Cassi grinned.

'Wow.'

'Yes,' Cassi laughed patting George's hand. 'Come on. I think we are excused. Vlad can go over the trip information with Harry on his own.'

The odd couple left the room and Ginevra stayed lying in Harry's arms while he and Vlad began to talk travel plans.

III

'Harry?' a quiet voice asked as Harry stood leaning on the fridge in the dark as he drank his glass of milk.

'What's up, Raz?'

'I want to do a family tree with you to put on the wall for the two magical branches of the house of Evans.'

'What about Aunt Petunia?' Harry asked as the woman held out a brown hair that shone in the candlelight.

'I have been researching how to do this. Since there is no-one of magical heritage on my grandmother's side of the family, and we know there is none on grandpa's and none on your grandmother's we can officially say that Evans line was non-magical.'

'What about your mum? Did she have any magical heritage?'

'None in the last eight generations,' Razi replied. 'She was as Muggle as they get.'

'So because there was magical grand offspring from Grandpa Evans's first marriage and a magical daughter in the second we can safely say that if it is genetic it came from him,' Harry sighed.

'Yup,' Razi nodded. 'Now I looked this all up and know how to make a family tapestry. I took a lock of Grandpa's hair when he died. I had started school by that stage and that's what happens at some magical funerals. I then visited dad the other day to get one off him…'

'What did Graeme say about the baby?'

'He's pretty excited,' Razi grinned.

'We should bring him here. He must have been lonely since your mum died.'

'I'll think about it. But I want this done before you disappear with the vampires.'

'Ok. Let's make a family tapestry.'

'Ok, so names in copper will be magical but there will also be names in black of our other relatives on the pale green background,' Razi said throwing the four hairs into a muggle beaker full of potion. Dipping the end of a ball of magical pale green yarn into the liquid with back and copper threads, the duo stepped back.

The liquid began to glow and the ball of yarn and the treads began twisting themselves around each other. Razi and Harry watched as a wall sized tapestry was formed, a circular shield next to the name Evans showing a hippogriff in copper and black on a pale green background as names began twisting themselves around the image.

'Will you levitate it for me?' Ravi asked once the glow had died away.

Harry complied and levitated the tapestry behind him as they hung it onto the large wall directly opposite the front door.

'Perfect.'

'Not yet. I am going to put a painting of us there on that wall,' Razi said pointing to her left. 'And then a photograph of the current Lady and her family on the other wall.'

'It sounds wonderful,' Harry smiled.

'Not as wonderful as that.' The cousins looked at the tapestry to see a line leading out from Razi's name, with the name Sirius Black written in tiny writing parallel to it. 'That's where my baby's name is going to go.'

'That is pretty wonderful,' Harry grinned.

III

III


	20. 20 Agreements

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Twenty – Agreements

III

Harry continued walking through the mountainous countryside of Eastern Europe, the hood of his black wool cloak pulled down over his face. Behind him Cassiopeia, Vampire Princess and Vladimir, Heir Apparent, followed the teen their cloaks pulled tightly around them as well. Surrounding the trio were forty of the Vampire Royal Guard.

'We stop here for a meal,' one of the vampires announced. A perimeter was quickly set and the three friends crouched together on the south side of a rocky outcrop.

Harry pulled off his cloak and folded it to sit on and lowered himself to the ground. He was attired in some of his favourite clothing. On his feet were old style black leather calf high boots with a fold down top. They had been a gift from Cassi for Christmas. The leather was soft and worn in and the same style as boots vampires had been using for centuries when hiking or walking. His legs were encased in worn denim, a black belt with a silver buckle around his hips. A long length, collarless shirt in light coloured cotton covered his arms and torso and sat underneath a magically enhanced woven black leather jerkin. An old hand and a half sword was strapped to his back and a curved hunting knife to his hip.

They two vampires were similarly dressed for their hike to the stronghold, but their garments had the distinct feel of an ancient culture. The three accepted bottles of water and dried strips of meat, which they ate silently. After a fifteen minute stop they were back on the trail, walking down to the far end of the valley.

Rain began to drizzle down and Harry pulled his cloak tighter to him.

'Look,' Cassi whispered, coming up beside him.

Harry looked up the valley to see the pointed spires of the vampiric palace standing above the rest of the city spires.

'It has a jagged beauty to it.'

'It's home,' the beautiful woman replied.

Harry grinned and broke into a jog and the princess grinned and began running in time with him. As they neared the gates, their race picked up speed until they were sprinting through the arch.

'Good race, Harry. It was well run. Not many humans can keep pace with my vampire princess,' an amused deep voice chuckled, from behind the two puffing runners who had stopped to wait for the rest of their company.

'Daddy,' Cassi laughed, hugging the man who looked hardly old enough to be her father.

'My little Cassi. How are you my darling?'

'Wonderful, Daddy.'

The older man studied his daughter and smiled. 'You wear your heart on your sleeve my daughter, or perhaps it is revealed by the beautiful smile on your face.'

'You remember Harry, don't you Daddy,' Cassi said changing the subject and pointing her father in the mortals direction.

'What happened to the bespectacled green eyed terror that was forever under my radar at hip height?' the man asked stepping forward and holding out his hand to shake.

'He grew and aged as all mortals do, Count Nikolas,' Harry grinned. 'And had surgery to fix his eye sight.'

'And grew into a handsome young warrior. My watch child Holly often whispered kind words in my ear about you, Harry,' the Count replied.

'She was probably too kind. How is Holly?' Harry enquired, as Vlad and the remaining guards arrived.

'Itching to return to the magical world in any way she can.'

'Is this Holly, Father?' Vlad asked finally joining the small group greeting the Count.

'Yes. Despite her parents early deaths she had her father's creative mind and mother's skill with blades. She is steadily running out of partners to spar with. Catherine was never one to linger in one place for long and it seems that Holly has the same restlessness.'

'Holly was always a determined one and she will do as she pleases whether we like her decision or not.' Vlad smiled. 'Let's get indoors out of this weather.'

'But son, knowing how much you hate the rain I organised this just for you,' Nikolas said, mock hurt leeching into his voice.

'Funny. Has Cassi told you about George?'

'Vlad!' Cassi snapped in outrage.

'His name is George,' Nikolas smiled. 'That's a good strong name.'

'No offence is meant but to handle our Cassiopeia he'd have to be a strong man,' Harry said, causing the Count, Vlad and many of the guard to laugh.

'You know him?' Nikolas asked.

'Yes,' Harry replied. 'But that is a conversation worthy of warm fires, fine wines and no interruptions.'

'Daddy, George is one of the business partners Harry has create the blood pops,' Cassi said. 'Here try this one.'

Count Nikolas stopped walking and looked sceptically at the stag shaped blood pop. Taking the sweet from his daughter, Nikolas placed it in his mouth and sucked for a moment before he continued leading the procession to the castle. 'Brilliant. Just brilliant.'

Vlad and Harry purposely looked anywhere but each other as Cassi giggled and looped her hand into her father's arm and began to talk.

III

After three days of activities - hunting, sparring and horse riding through the mountains, eating and telling stories the nine vampire counts and their heirs had assembled at Krueta. As noon passed, the curtains were drawn in one of the spacious tower rooms and the nine lords assembled on the far side of the long table, their respective heirs sitting in chairs behind and to their father's right. Harry sat on the opposite side of the table flanked by Cassiopeia and Holly who were to act as guards and translators.

'Mr Potter,' and middle-aged looking vampire began.

'Lord Potter,' Harry corrected. 'I am now seventeen and have inherited my family seat in the British Wizarding Court.'

'Lord Potter,' the same vampire resumed.

'You can all just call me Harry,' Harry offered putting a small cardboard box on the table. 'Blood Pop anyone?'

Cassiopeia leaned forward and Harry quickly slapped her hand out of the way before handing her a sweet from a stash below the table. Count Nikolas pulled the box towards himself and browsed through the different shapes before picking out a bear.

'I haven't had bear before,' the count told Harry before offering the box to his peers on the council. 'The stag is delicious,' he confided.

'What do you think?' Harry asked, in general as Cassi began her third pop and Holly began to horde the sweets in her pockets.

'Never have I has anything like it.'

'The Honeydukes range doesn't taste like this,' an Irish sounding Vampire announced.

'That's because George didn't create them,' Cassiopeia whispered to Holly and both young women giggled.

'The bear tastes a little tangy,' Nikolas frowned.

'I said the same thing, Father,' Vlad grinned at Harry victoriously.

'Well sorry for not being a fan of blood and thus not able to know,' Harry replied. 'I'll get the twins to work on it for you.'

'As delicious as these are,' a Hispanic vampire said. 'I thought we were meant to be discussing terms.'

'Terms?' Harry choked on his own lemon flavoured lolly pop.

'You weren't aware?' the first vampire asked in surprise.

'Harry,' Nikolas interrupted. 'Last war, Tom Riddle used the vampires as a means to an end. We were used in an unacceptable manner and have been persecuted for it ever since. Under Tom Riddle the reputation of vampires sunk to a new low.'

'Before the hand over as you as a prisoner,' Cassiopeia said forcing Harry to look at her. 'Krorov forced Riddle to agree to terms the most important being if he tried to kill you outright then and there we would not follow him.'

'So, by accident I helped you out.'

'Well, yes, but he was pushing it by shooting those spells at you to begin with,' Nikolas continued. 'Ever since you first came here with Con as a small child and ran though that meeting with Cassi while playing hide and seek, you have been favoured by the council.'

'Why?'

'We have seers too,' the North American delegate said, before looking over his shoulder at his son.

The long black haired, deep purple eyed vampire stood. 'If you will believe, Harry, I am only four weeks older than you. I am Vaughn, the seer.'

'Hello Vaughn,' Harry said, tossing the other young man a blood pop as Cassi raised an eyebrow at Holly who refused to meet her eye. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Harry. 'You are aware that after his mother's death Vladimir did not speak for almost a decade?'

'Yes,' Harry replied.

'Were you aware that there was a prophecy surrounding a child of that discription?'

Harry pulled out a blood pop and tossed it to Vlad who raised an eyebrow. 'For being a prophecy child like myself,' Harry explained. 'Please continue Vaughn.'

'To summarise it said that when the princeling, silent by choice spoke again, it would be to one who could be trusted and should followed.'

'And I was stupid enough to tell you to take Cassi and play elsewhere,' Vlad said with a genuine smile that showed the true intent of his words.

'At the time we were shocked,' Nikolas told Harry. 'But it makes bizarre sense that Harry Potter would be the one to restore us to an equal magical community. Then there was the other prophecy.'

'Another prophecy?' Cassiopeia exclaimed confusedly, while her brother shrugged in response to the question expressed on her face.

'Yes,' Vaughn nodded slowly with a look at Nikolas.

'What does it say?' the princess demanded.

'The silent princeling will love an heir while his sister with love one of two. Together they will help reshape the world,' Vaughn recited, he confusion as to why, barely distinguishable.

Nikolas looked at his daughter. 'You have said that George created the blood pops for Harry. But just now Harry mentioned taking it to the twins to improve the flavour of the bear shaped pop. Is George is one twin of two?'

Silence met the room.

'There is not such thing as multiple births in the vampire world. They obviously thought she would love a vampire, not a mortal and didn't think of the twin option it gave,' Holly whispered to Harry.

'Bugger,' Harry sighed, handing the shocked Cassi a blood pop. 'So who is this heir Vlad's meant to love?'

'We obviously had no idea previously as to who she was but we firmly believe that whoever she is, she is in a powerful position to help us,' Nikolas said before turning to his son. 'Whatever her species may be she will be accepted.'

'I guessed she would be since you are fine with your only daughter being with a mortal,' Vlad shrugged. 'I guess it doesn't hurt that he created the blood pops.'

A number of the vampires allowed amusement to creep into expressions at Vladimir's comment.

'As long as he keeps up a healthy supply,' Nikolas smiled.

Harry lifted a second box of blood pops onto the table. 'I believe we were talking terms.'

Each vampire selected a sweet from the box as it was passed around, most searching through the shapes before making a choice. Soon the room was settled and Harry took his opportunity to speak.

'At the very least I ask you to stay out of the war with Voldemort.'

'The time for that has gone,' the only Countess said, in barely a whisper. 'Your future and ours are forever tied, Harry. While we can't reveal the ways Voldemort has breached the treaty we has established when you allowed yourself to be held hostage we can say they we serious and numerous.'

'We will fight beside you, Harry,' the first vampire said. 'Willingly. And you will accept a Royal Guard from now until the end of the conflict, and they must be kept close for your own protection.'

'But…' Harry began.

'Vladimir, Cassiopeia, Holly and Vaughn will all be your advisors,' Nikolas called. 'And they will be there for you at any time. They will also keep the council informed.'

'I expected that, however…' Harry tried again.

'We should tell you something that we have kept quiet since the last war. Vampires can sense those with the Dark Mark because it taints the smell of their blood,' Nikolas revealed. 'A team of hunters trained in ways of Muggle killing will go with you.'

Harry sat silently for a minute. 'What am I giving you?'

'You gave us friendship. And knowing your honourable nature you will help us achieve equality and freedom in the magical world,' Cassiopeia replied quietly as the council murmured their agreement.

'It's a blank cheque,' Harry said with confusion. 'Une carte blanche.'

'Spend it wisely,' Nikolas smiled, pushing the documents, already signed by the council, to Harry for his signature.

The teen nodded and smiled.

'Be sure to involve the other magical races,' the African Vampire encouraged. 'Everyone should be involved in this update to the magical world.'

III

Misken ran across the lawn at the back of the Burrow before coming to stop near the back door. Running her fingers through her silvery blue hair she knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

'Misken say hello to Ron,' the tiny creature with a small curtsey. 'Misken be speaking with Miss Gin.'

The youngest Weasley son opened the door a little wider and let the sprite inside. 'Ginny is up in her room.'

Misken smiled and dashed up the stairs and knocked on Ginevra's bedroom door before slipping inside.

'Harry's Gin be going to Harry, quickly,' Misken told the red headed teen who was reading by her open window. The sprite quickly soothed Ginevra as panic washed across her face. 'Harry be fine. Just missing his Gin.'

'Where is he?' Ginevra asked throwing items into a bag.

'Harry at Big House. Miss Gin must be giving these to Trouble and Trouble.'

Ginevra accepted the stadium passes from the sprite and moved downstairs giving them to the twins sitting in the lounge room. 'Are you right to get back or do you need to floo with me, Misken?"

'Can Misken try the floo?'

Ginevra nodded and threw floo powder into the fire turning the flames green. The pair stepped into the flames and Misken wrapped her arms around Ginevra's hips and held on. 'Potter Manor Study,' Ginevra called and the two vanished through the system.

At the other end, Harry was waiting for them and helped both out of the fire.

'Did you like that, Misken?' he asked the sprite.

'Misken be using her magic next time,' she whispered. 'That be dizzying.'

'It is isn't it,' Harry laughed. 'How about you have a sleep on the sofa before you go home?'

The sprite nodded and crawled onto the sofa and let Harry cover her with a light blanket.

'Hello Ginevra.'

'Hello Harry,' Gin greeted in return before the couple shared a kiss. 'You're back.'

'With a load of vampires for company,' Harry grinned. 'Although they are entertaining themselves by decorating my home for me.'

'Why?' the red haired young woman asked.

'Because they are my guard and the council and I were able to draw up an agreement.'

'That's great,' Ginevra smiled. 'When are you leaving again?'

Harry frowned. 'Day after tomorrow. I have to go to the United States to repay a favour.'

Ginevra nodded. 'Is there someplace quiet we can go for a little while?'

'Don't you feel like sharing?' Harry asked.

'Not really.'

'You can have me today but others need me tomorrow,' Harry told her pushing strands of hair off her face.

'Deal.'

Together, Harry and Ginevra went to his room and lay down on his bed to talk about their respective weeks that had been spent apart. Meanwhile the vampires in the house plotted and decorated and drew up documents for Harry's approval.

III 

Harry sat in the park, in the shade of a tree wearing muted toned clothing, reading a thick book. To most passers by he looked like a moody teenager forced out of the house on a sunny August morning. His only trouble was, as he looked up from his book yet again, was all the attention of every American woman between thirteen and thirty who walked past, some repeatedly giggling as they did so.

'How's it going, Jimmy?' a dark eyed man with a southern drawl asked flopping down on the grass beside Harry before he wolf whistled at a college aged blonde who walked past.

'I'm waiting for one of these girls to walk up to me and force me to reveal the British accent far too many women in this country seem to like, Joe,' Harry replied.

'Yeah, well, you are a bit of a James Bond aren't you?'

'And you aren't?' Harry asked.

'Nah, my accent is all wrong. But girls who like a Latino can come to Papa.'

Harry shook his head, slipped his book into his bag and wedged it into a fork of the tree. Seconds later, he slipped off his jersey and threw it on top of the bag. 'Want to run a couple of laps of the park. You'll get to check out more lovelies and I will get to wear off some of the energy built up from that pancake breakfast.'

'You convinced me after you used 'check' and 'lovelies' in the same sentence,' Joe laughed clapping Harry on the back and getting to his feet.

'Too bad they will be checking me out,' he laughed retying his shoes. 'Bet you.'

'How much?' Joe asked jogging after Harry.

'Tenner.'

'Tenner,' Joe mimicked. 'You can be your pale pommy posterior on it! Ten dollars it is.'

'I bet you another ten I can beat you around the park!'

Joe's only response was to start running in the other direction as fast as he could. Harry grinned wolfishly and started after him slowly gaining as they weaved their way through teenage girls, mothers with toddlers and prams, and suits on their way to lunch. Harry arrived back at the tree to find Joe jogging slowly along the path by a pretty brunette.

'You see, Jimmy. You weren't totally right,' Joe laughed, handing the ten dollars over to Harry for his win.

'And this is?' the young woman asked.

'Jimmy,' Harry grinned. 'Our mum's worked in the diplomatic corps together back in the day. My mum is off again for the summer so I got shipped her to spend the holidays with dufus and my godmother.'

'That's so cool. You must have lived the coolest childhood,' the girl grinned. 'I am Carol by the way. My friends and I were watching you read that brick earlier.'

Joe frowned and held up a ten dollar note to show Harry that he'd won the bet. 'Yeah, that brick is hopefully going to get me into University and get me into the corps too.'

'Oh,' Carol smiled. 'What is it?'

'A book on international law,' Harry grinned.

'Oh. That's a bit beyond me. So, you here for long?'

'No, Joe and I are going to Yellowstone in a couple of days camping and hiking.'

'Bummer. We could have hung out. Well, see you boys around then,' Carol smiled sashaying off to where her girlfriends were waiting.

'I had her until she heard you speak,' Joe grumbled.

'Sure you did,' Harry said accepting the note. 'Sure you did.'

III

'This guy is an idiot,' Harry whispered transfiguring his jersey into a blazer. 'You don't count your tills alone and with your doors unlocked.'

'You're telling me,' Joe replied. 'Petey Hunter, is done scamming magicals, and is done scamming and stealing from mundanes.'

Harry lined up his shot and fired his gun twice from a rooftop half a kilometre away through bullet proof glass. 'I concur.'

Joe looked though magically enhanced binoculars. 'Straight through the glass. And Kevlar,' Joe said with surprise. 'No one is ever figuring this one out, even with magic.'

'Why?'

'Because I only know one man in the world with a sniper rifle that gets through bullet proof glass and a Kevlar vest leaving only neat little holes, and I don't think you are about to hand yourself into our non-magical forces are you, Jimmy?'

'What about the magical boys and girls?' Harry asked, packing up his gun. 'They will be glad that this bad boy is no longer in the picture. They'll work out I had something to do with it and leave it all alone. You do not mess with the Department of Mysteries Stealth Unit in any country.'

'Too true.'

The two walked down the stairs and climbed into a waiting station wagon. Two streets away in a dark spot the car changed into a sedan and just before they reached the highway into a compact sports car. The duo rode for a few minutes in silence before Joe spoke.

'You good?'

'Yeah. It's just been awhile since I've had to take someone out.'

'Talk to someone when you get home.'

'Will do,' Harry replied as Joe pulled the car over to the side of the road. 'I'll be in touch.'

'Count on it. I didn't get that scrabble rematch,' Joe laughed. 'Have a safe trip, Jimmy.'

'Will do, Joe.'

Harry watched as the car drove away before he activated his multiple destination portkey and made his way home.

III

'You're back,' Holly exclaimed, gracefully standing from where she had been reading on the floor by the fire as Harry's portkey landed him in the corner of the living room.

Harry looked at the black haired, black eyed beauty that stood before him before letting out his breath slowly. 'I'm home.'

Holly signalled to a guard who had appeared in the doorway and the armed vampire quickly disappeared again.

'Is he fetching Cassi?' Harry asked.

'Vaughn. He's the advisor on duty,' Holly replied.

'Right,' Harry said pouring himself a bourbon and coke from the bar in the corner.

'Harry, I… um… I don't know where to start,' Holly began as Harry sat against the wall and sipped his drink. 'I would like to open a clothing store here in London and well…'

'You were wondering if I would be your financial backer for a stake in the business, like with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers.'

The vampire, nervously patted down her blouse and curled her toes up in anticipation, looking anywhere but at the young man opposite her.

'I bought a store front in Diagon Alley for that very purpose a few weeks ago, when Cassi and Vlad first began talking about all these grand plans they have managed to enact,' Harry looked at the young woman. 'It was always my intention to help you open a wizarding store, from the moment you began getting orders from the vampiric community for your designs.'

Holly shrieked and threw herself at Harry who had stood to refresh his drink. The green-eyed teen laughed and wrapped his arms around the vampire's small waist and lifted her off the ground.

'Thank you, Harry,' Holly whispered as she regained her footing on the carpet. 'You are making all my dreams come true.'

'What happened to the dream that you and I would end up together?' Harry asked a cheeky smile on his face.

'That ended about the same time as our first kiss,' Holly smiled.

'The start and end of our relationship,' Harry reminisced. 'I learnt a lesson from that.'

'Which was?'

'Never kiss a friend who is more like a sister than a lover.'

'I bet you haven't done it since,' Holly mocked.

Harry sobered for a moment. 'I think I've had my last first kiss.'

'I think you have too,' Holly replied tapping her nose. 'Ginevra is a delightful creature.'

'And Vaughn seems to be a real Prince Charming.'

'If you like tall, dark and handsome.'

'Which you do.'

'Which I do,' Holly smiled and grabbed a folder. 'I have designs if you want to look over them.'

'I don't want to look over endless pairs of underwear that I will never be able to wear, Holly.'

'Spoilsport,' the vampire said flicking her hair over one shoulder. 'I guess you just want the surprise when you're taking them off a certain someone.'

Harry looked up at the smirking teen.

'I gave Ginerva a box full to road test for me.'

Harry grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face.

'What's he doing?' Vaughn asked walking into the room leaving the guard by the door.

'Trying not to imaging Ginevra in some of my designs, I suspect,' Holly replied.

'You are three months younger than me,' came Harry's muffled voice. 'You should not be designing wisps of lace designed for the bedroom and seduction.'

'You forget, Harry, that vampires mature far earlier that humans,' Vaughn laughed.

'I don't know why,' Harry said sitting up normally. 'You are all but immortal. Vampires will be having sex long after I am dead.'

'I'm not complaining. It's only that there are so many vampires my age, like the pair of you. Cassi is only a few years older and you are all paired off. You will be making love to one other person the rest of your long lives and you aren't disturbed?'

'It's normal for vampires,' Holly said. 'To be together forever and only have a couple of biological children with century spanning age differences. In human society that is not normal. In the past, you have married for social status rather than love. Women were treated as objects, pawns to be traded and vessels for creating sons. We vampires are way ahead of you on equality.'

'And that makes it ok for you to design lace underwear?' Harry asked.

'No, but it makes more sense. I wouldn't be doing it if I hadn't met up with you and Razi in Paris, the time we did all that shopping,' Holly said.

'And now you accuse me of starting all this,' Harry cried throwing up his hands. 'Vaughn, did you need me?'

'No, I'm just checking you are back and in one piece.'

'Then I am going to bed. Night.'

'Night,' Holly said pulling her pencil out of the back pocket of her jeans.

Harry and Vaughn stepped out into the hall and the seer looked at the wizard. 'Between you and me, I don't think there was a real supporting argument in all that. But it is Hol, so just go with the flow.'

Harry snickered and nodded in agreement. 'As long as she makes me money I can't really complain, can I?'

'The secret to dealing with women, boys, even after two and a half centuries,' the guard whispered, 'remains to this very day - smile, nod and hope for the best. Especially for you V, since you're the one dating her.'

Harry bid the two vampires goodnight and started up the stair to be before stopping half way up.

'Vaughn,' he called, causing the other young man to stop and look up. 'Why are there so many vampiric children our age?'

'We had a prophecy that our freedom from the monster, and segregation was nigh long before the wizards did.'

'Twenty years isn't nigh,' Harry replied.

'It is for vampire,' the guard noted.

'I can see it now, carved into my tombstone,' Harry said. 'Harry J. Potter, saviour of the world, twice, operative for the International Bureau for the Removal of Try Hard Dark Lords and other Bad Men, record classified, and negotiator of world peace.'

'Someone's got to do it,' Vaughn shrugged.

'My only question is what did I do in a past life to deserve all this?'

'What do any of us do?' the guard said.

'The rest of us will just be thankful that our leader had a good heart and sound mind,' Vaughn assured.

'I killed a man today.'

'In your obituary I guess that would be classified by the OBM in IBFTROTHDLAOBM,' Vaughn shrugged and Harry quirked a questioning eyebrow in response. 'The International Bureau for the Removal of Try Hard Dark Lords and other Bad Men.'

'We need to find a better name than a long complicated acronym,' Harry returned.

'It's for the good of the world,' the guard said quietly looking at his hands as he rubbed them together.

'The good of the world,' Harry whispered.

III

Ginevra emerged for the fireplace into Harry's study at the Potter Manor to find the room filled with vampires and a handful of sprites. As the fire flared back to yellow everyone in the room turned to look at her, with serious expressions.

'I didn't mean to interrupt,' she stuttered, put off by the unblinking stares of the vampires.

'Don't worry about it, Ginevra,' Harry told her with a half smile before turning to address the room. 'I think we will leave it there for now. You all have assignments. Let's get to it.'

The sprites and vampire quietly gathered their belonging and muttering amongst themselves left the study.

'What was all that about, Harry,' Ginevra asked.

'Nothing to worry your pretty little head about,' Harry replied. 'To what do I owe the honour of your presence?'

'The twins are practicing with Puddlemere United this afternoon and I was wondering if I could too?' Ginevra asked.

'All you had to do was ask, my love,' Harry grinned handing her a pass. 'Will I meet you at the stadium?'

Ginevra took steps towards Harry and the desk, while the young man seemingly innocent began shuffling papers on its surface. The red head narrowed her eyes and pecked Harry on the cheek before turning back to the fire without looking at the desk.

'Thanks, handsome. I'll see you later on the pitch.'

'You sure will,' Harry grinned.

Grabbing some floo powder from the pot on the mantle Ginevra disappeared back into the fire, but not before she thought she saw Harry run his fingers through his hair and scratch the back of his neck, a sign he was not telling the truth.

III

Harry walked down Diagon Alley, the hood of his emerald green cloak pulled down over his face, his hands hidden by billowing sleeves as they held onto his wand and a long knife. One either side and two steps behind were three vampire guards, one being Vlad, who had their hoods pulled up and were intent on creating a menacing presence down the alley.

The crowds parted as the group headed towards the white walls of Gringotts Bank. The four headed up the steps, and into the cool foyer of the bank. Looking around Harry spoke in Gobbledegook.

'_There is a new player in this war who would like to speak with your leaders. There is another option.'_

They elderly looking bank manager, nodded to one of the runners who took off though gilded doors before turning back to the group.

'This way please,' he said leading the group through a different set of doors into an uncomfortable waiting room. The four walked into the room and then stood unmovingly, facing the second door.

'I am the Ragnok,' a regal goblin announced slipping in through the second set of doors.

'I am Lord Harry James Potter,' Harry announced removing his hood. 'With me is Prince Vladimir, Heir to the High Chair of the Vampiric Council and Count Vaughn, seer and Heir to the Chair for the North American Delegation to the Vampiric Council. The other two are my guards.'

'Your guards?' the old goblin asked sitting on an ornate throne.

'Technically, we are all his guards,' Vladimir announced removing his hood to show the circlet of silver on his brow. 'The vampires have pledged their allegiance to Harry Potter in the war against Tom Riddle.'

The old goblin's eyes widened. 'You seek to build an army?'

'I come to form an alliance to bring balance to the magical community,' Harry snapped. 'Goblin warriors are renowned, you allegiance would be a great help to our cause.'

'And what is your cause?' the Ragnok asked.

'Freedom from evil and the creation of equality. A system of government that has checks and balances to keep it honest. Would you like me to continue? I did send an outline of our plans a few days past?'

'We would have our own agendas as well,' the goblin replied.

'We understand,' Harry replied.

Silence reigned for a few moments before the goblin spoke. 'Send up regular updates. We send word with our decision at a later date.'

Recognising the dismissal, Harry and Vlad pulled up their hoods, bowed quickly and left the room.

III

At dusk the same evening, the same group gathered by the Black Lake were the Hogsmede River flowed into the loch. The five were wearing scuba suits, flippers and webbed gloves while Harry administered each with a two hours supply of gillyweed. All consumed the plant before wading into the water and submerging. Once in the water they all turned on their Muggle torches to light up the areas around them. After swimming along the bottom for only a few short minuted they encountered a merman standing outside a small submerged clearing. The five swam past and found a delegation of merpeople waiting for them in the centre of the area.

A young merman moved forward and began to speak in broken English.

'I will translate for you the best I can,' he announced. 'I not practice with humans very much.'

Harry smiled, as did Vaughn, revealing his elongated fangs. The merpeople began to babble all at once.

'They say he is dead,' the young merman frowned.

'My companions are vampires. My allies. May I introduce myself?'

The young merman relayed the message and the trident holding, crown wearing leader nodded in reply.

'I am Harry Potter. These are my friends and allies, Prince Vladimir and Count Vaughn and two bodyguards.'

Harry listened to the translation and heard his name spoken normally.

'I don't think it all translates,' Vlad noted.

The crowned merman spoke and obviously introduced himself and those around him.'

'This is my King, his Queen and many of his advisors. Not everything translates into the other language I am sorry,' the translator replied.

'Not a problem,' Harry smiled. 'Please tell your King that we would like to negotiate for his support and the support of his people in the war against Voldemort.'

Before the translator had finished repeating what Harry had said, the King had moved forward and held out a document while speaking.

'Not just I, but many of our kin have been waiting for a leader to unite behind,' the translator quickly repeated. 'All the European shallow water schools, the Greek and Roman deep water battle units and an Atlantic deep water battalion have all pledged units to fight where we are needed.'

Harry quickly translated the document into English and read before signing it. Stepping back, he performed a short bow.

The Mer-King created a copy of the document and presented Harry with a conch shell.

'To communicate. It has been made so you will understand each other,' the translator said. 'Just pick it up and we will hear alert. It is like a telephone.'

'Thank you,' Harry said touching the gills on his neck, belatedly realising the gilly weed was wearing off. The King seemed to realise what was happening and quickly grabbed the young man swimming directly up to the surface as his guards followed with the vampires. One ashore, Harry and company waved goodbye as the merpeople vanished beneath the surface.

'Why did you sign so quickly?' Vlad asked. 'You should have had one of us read it first.

Harry changed the language of the alliance document to vampiric runes and watched the three vampires expressions as they crowded around to read it.

'They have been preparing since the last time…'

'But no-one asked them for help, last time or visited them in their territory,' Harry replied. 'We just gained ourselves a formidable ally.'

'I'll talk to father about getting them some new weapons,' Vlad decided as the group assembled around a portkey.

'Cross species co-operation is always appreciated,' Harry grinned activating the device and whisking them all back to Potter Manor.

III

III


	21. 21 War

III

Double Oh

III

Chapter Twenty One – War

III

Harry stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters his firearm in his hand, hidden by the voluminous folds of his robes. Vincent, X, Sirius, Remus and Razi all stood nearby disguised, their wands, and other weapons, in hand. Being subtle, Harry glanced around, spotting his vampiric guard hidden throughout the area. Still something didn't bode well.

'Something isn't right,' he whispered. 'I'll be damned if you make me get on that train.'

'You have to get on the train,' Vincent replied, throwing his hood up as the Weasley's arrived. 'You know it, I know it, and a certain enemy knows it.'

'That is what I am worried about,' Harry replied. 'Razi, I know you hate being pushed around but, Sirius, I want you to take Raz home. And I want the pair of you to get to the mirror and stay close by. Brainstorm about places to hit in retaliation if there is an attack.'

Sirius hugged his godson and Razi hugged and kissed her charge. 'I will come and visit you from time to time,' she promised.

'The pair of you have to choose names for your baby,' Harry replied pointing to the entrance point. 'There's Theo. Say goodbye and get out of here.'

A vampire followed the couple though the station, waited on guard as they said their goodbyes and followed them back into the Muggle area of Kings Cross Station. Theo then wandered over with Daphne and Blaise.

'I am still not used to those guards,' Theo told Harry.

'You better get used to them. They are going to be around often until this is all over,' Harry replied with a grin.

'They look remarkably like vampires,' Blaise noted.

'They are,' Vincent growled from beneath his hood. 'By your leave, Harry.'

'Of course. I'll see you round, Vin.'

The tall, thin man swept off and Daphne shivered.

'What's wrong,' Theo asked his girlfriend.

'He just reminded me of Professor Snape. That's all. The way his cloak billowed,' the girl shivered again. 'He always scared me.'

'Let's hop on the train,' Blaise suggested, looking around warily. Harry nodded at his friends instincts and didn't fail to notice that the other boy slipped his wand into his hand.

'You go ahead and grab a compartment,' Harry replied. 'I will go and find Ginerva.'

The three other Slytherin teens moved onto the train and Harry finished his goodbyes.

'I'll keep you updated,' X promised, hugging the young man before stepping back.

'Bye, Harry,' Remus said simply. 'Have a good year.'

'I'll see you both more often then I am meant to,' Harry returned with a grin. He watched as the two left the station. Moving through the throngs of people, Harry caught up with the Weasley parents, their three youngest children and Cassiopeia.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' Harry greeted, as calmly as he could. 'Ginevra, I think it's time we get on the train.'

The vampire princess nodded and squeezed her partner's hand tightly. The pair bid first Ginevra and then Ron adieu before giving Molly and Arthur a chance to make their goodbyes. The vampire then encouraged the senior Weasley's to apparate straight home before she and George disappeared also.

'Harry?' Ginerva asked warily.

'Not now,' Harry whispered. 'Ron, get on the train and find your friends. Seal yourselves in a compartment, but only after you know that the first years and younger Gryffindors will be alright. Something bad is going down and we don't know what.'

'What?' the red headed teen asked.

'Just find Hermione Granger and do it!' Harry said forcefully. 'Unless you want to be another candle at the Hogsmede War Cemetery?'

The Gryffindor seventh year paled beneath his freckles and moved quickly on board the train.

'Will he do as he's been asked?' Harry asked Ginerva, steering her onto the train.

'Probably. He'll tell Hermione and then she will probably get it them all started and take control. She'll probably alert the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too,' Ginerva replied.

Harry pushed them both into their compartment and closed the door, locking it with a complicated spell before turning to see his three friends glaring at a fourth person standing in the corner of the compartment.

'Harry, what is going on?' Daphne asked, as a vampire glared at her and she at him.

'This is Karl. He's my guard today. He will look after you three,' Harry replied. 'Blaise, I talked to your dad, he said you are at entry level.' The other teen nodded. We need to go and help our fellow Slytherins who want nothing to do with Voldemort. Karl, send word if you sense anything,' Harry told the vampire.

III

It was close to lunchtime when the first lurch hit the train. Harry immediately sprang to his feet, Blaise and Karl following his actions. All around the train, students began screaming as the carriages rocked. Harry pulled on an especially enchanted vest and began loading two handguns, shoving more cartridges in his pockets. Turning to his three friends, he grinned, looping Hades around Ginevra's neck, before heading out into the corridor and sealing them in with rune magic.

'Let's do this,' Harry smirked, locking and loading his weapons.

'That was rather clichéd, Harry,' the vampire prince said, walking up to them.

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged. 'But Vlad, haven't you always wanted to do it?'

'No. I'd rather say – go ahead, make my day – my friend,' Vlad replied, using the correct accent and inflection, as according to the movies.

'I always preferred _Die Hard_,' Karl said grinning as he caressed his hand gun. 'But for the sake of the young ears on board I will keep that catch phrase to myself.'

'Please do,' Harry grinned.

More vampires joined the group and took their orders before an explosion rocked the front end of the train. Death Eaters in their full garb boarded the train at every point. The waiting vampires waited until the Death Eaters were crammed into a tight space before they began to fire.

Harry, calmly placed ear plugs in his ears with one hand and reloaded with the other as he crouched in the corridor. Firing his gun into the Death Eaters, he watched as they fell. Seeing no more approaching from that door Harry moved forward. Vlad locked students in their compartments with rune magic as Harry sealed the doors as they swept up the train. Karl crouched down near the piled bodies, portkeying the dead away for further study and identification and leaving the living where they were.

As the sounds of fighting raised in volume near the front of the train, Harry frowned and looked to Vlad who nodded.

'We have to go. Spread word to seal all students in so they don't see any of this mess,' the vampire ordered to his fellows. 'Half continue the clean up. The rest join the fight.'

With their guns out, Harry and Vlad led the party, which included Blaise, to the front end of the train where their force had been overpowered by sheer numbers and a quick thinking wizard familiar with anti-vampire spells. In the mean time, senior students had taken up protecting the younger until the headmaster and company had arrived.

As they moved past, the vampires sealed the students in and helped take out any of their enemy they could. Two vampires reclaimed the bodies of the four that had been killed, portkeying away from the fray. Two others left via a door behind them in an attempt to attack the Death Eaters from outside and above. Vlad and Harry threw themselves into the fray, as best they could in the tight space using rune magic to defend where they could.

Harry's arms were aching when the scent of smoke drifting up the train reached his nose.

"The students!" he yelled turning and running towards the fire that was consuming the far end of the train.

Vaguely aware of Vlad, Karl and Blaise following, Harry began pulling a deck of cards from his pocket and ripping off the cardboard casing.

"Unlock the doors!" he ordered nodding to the doors sealed by vampiric runes.

Shoving the fifty four cards back in his pocket, Harry pulled out the first and concentrating hard turned it into a portkey with a blue light. He handed it to Blaise.

'The password?' the dark skinned teen asked recognising the object for what it was and guessing its purpose.

'Run,' Harry replied simply, already focused on the next portkey.

The four worked quickly together as two other vampires stood guard to keep the Death Eaters at bay as the battle raged on. Vlad was sensibly grouping as many students as possible from more than one compartment together and soon the middle of the train had been emptied and they group were close to the fire.

"You know we can't get close, Harry," Vlad said quietly. "Give me the cards. I'll make the portkeys while you get your peers out. Send them down to us."

Harry nodded and followed Blaise towards the fires as they conjured bubblehead charms for themselves and opened the all the compartment doors as they past. Both Slytherins urged the other students to flee as they helped each other out of their compartments coughing violently.

A handful of older students from all houses chose to stay and fight the fire with water and help younger students and the injured back to relative safety.

"Harry!" Blaise called as they continued to the centre of the fire. "We have to go back! We can't save them now! It's too late!"

"I locked them in, Blaise," Harry returned shoving the other teen. "Me. I have to at least try to get them out and past the Hogwarts wards!"

Blaise shook his head in amazement.

"I'll go and get portkeys."

Harry nodded and renewed the charms on his clothing and continued shooting water at the doorways and opening the doors. Using a blasting charm he blew the roof out of the Hogwarts Express allowing the thick black smoke to escape and clear the narrow corridors. He blew a second charm a few feet away and it took out top of the wall as well as the roof of two adjoining compartments.

Then Harry smiled as he heard a blasting charm from further down the train and the sound of breaking glass. Opening the doors, he flung them back before putting a hole in the top of each compartment. Dousing semi conscious students with water he urged them to run.

As he continued to work he heard the steady blasts of blasting charms and yelling. Noting that the tiny student remaining in the compartment he was in had died, Harry turned back into the corridor and pulled out his gun, checked it and returned with fervour to his task. As he continued, fewer and fewer children stirred as he tried to revive them and more and more were suffering serious burns.

Opening the last carriages, Harry found the source of the returning blasting hexes. Two compartments of sixth and seventh years who had blasted on angles in the hope of clearing the air in the carriages next to them as they waited for help.

"Get out of here!" Harry ordered the Slytherin sixth years before turning to Ron Weasley and his friends. "Try to extinguish the flames as we go back he instructed before turning to find fellow seventh years Crabbe and Goyle blocking the doorway with their wands pulled on him.

"Sorry, Potter but we can't let you do that," the one on the left said.

"Well, that will be your problem, then," Harry replied quickly pulling out his gun and firing rapidly four times as two Gryffindor girls behind him screamed.

Harry pocketed his wand, and pulled a second gun as a second bushy haired teen copied his bubble head charm. Seeing the young woman was shaken by prepared he nodded.

"I need you to check the students left behind for signs of life and get those idiots to help get them out if they are alive," Harry said quietly as a young blond man stood close by listening.

"You just watch out for Death Eater wannabees," he said nodding at the gun. "You keep them back with that Muggle wand."

Harry nodded and moved out into the corridor and listened as the bushy haired young woman, Hermione ordered the other two young women about and as Neville got Ron and the other two male teens organised to help.

"Move out," Harry called moving into the corridor, his gun at the ready.

They moved down the narrow corridors one compartment at a time with Neville bringing up the rear, his wand at the ready in preparation for an attack. Half way back they were met by the sixth year Slytherin extinguishing the fire.

"Harry, there are dead people..." a blonde witch said her wand still focused on the fires.

"You should see the other end of the train, Sabina," the dark haired teen replied removing the charm around his head and noticing the playing cards in her hand. "You have portkeys?"

"Theodore's dad attacked Blaise and those vampires," Sabina replied handing two cards to the Hermione and the group of Gryffindors. "You go. We can check for unconscious people and get out."

"Do it now!" Harry ordered reloading his gun. "Neville! With me!"

The two teens ran down the length of the train before Harry ran into Blaise who had blood running down his head as he held the playing cards.

"Lestranges, Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," he said. "Vlad and Karl couldn't open the doors and fight. We have to get the rest of the students out!"

"I'll open the doors, you hand out portkeys, Neville will keep an eye out. We won't wait for you, Blaise," Harry said.

"I think I should portkey out anyway," Blaise said wiping the blood running into his eyes away with a handkerchief.

"Get Ginevra, Daph and Theo out especially," Harry instructed moving swiftly back down the length of the train, opening compartment doors as he went.

Soon everyone he could release had been freed and Harry had thrown himself into the fight firing rapidly toward the Death Eaters who frantically tried to stop the bullets. Vlad, Karl and the other armed vampires joined in and almost immediately the fight ended, the remaining Death Eaters apparating or portkeying away.

Harry looked around at the blood plastered over the walls and windows before looking back at Karl and Vlad who were seated and leaning against a wall respectively.

"Let's get the students out of here," Harry said turning back to Neville who had a thin pile of cards in his hand.

The raven-haired teen moved forward closing the eyes of two fellow seventh years, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, who stared into the abyss of death. Transfiguring an empty compartment into a makeshift morgue, Harry lifted the first female body, placing her one a bed and removing all the blood he could with a cleansing spell before covering her face with a conjured sheet. He turned to note Vlad had copied his actions with the other.

The dozen or so other vampires had continued to move out the dead Death Eaters while Vlad, Harry, Karl and a Neville continued to tend to the Hogwarts dead. Headmaster Dumbledore was the last laid in the transfigured compartment and covered over.

'What will happen to the dead Death Eaters?' a young woman asked.

Vlad stared at her before turning away without answering.

'I just killed someone, and watched my friends get killed. Can't you just tell us? We can take it,' a Hufflepuff begged on the verge of hysteria. 'We just need the truth. It will be better than not knowing and then having our imaginations make up all kinds of scenarios, keeping us awake at night.'

Vlad turned and looked at the curvy brunette. 'What is your name?' the vampire asked.

'Susan Bones.'

'Susan Bones, the dead Death Eaters will have all the items on their person removed and catalogued. They will be identified and then they will be drained of their blood, to help feed my people whom helped protect your peers today,' Vlad replied, hugging Cassiopeia to him as she appeared at his side. 'You ok, Cassi?'

'Fine. Fine,' the princess replied. 'Harry needs to get a message to all the students up at Hogwarts. I don't think Ginevra is happy about being locked in her compartment and then portkeyed away.'

The raven haired teen groaned. 'I'll deal with her later. Cass, can you please get someone to get this train to Hogsmede in the quickest amount of time possible? Then can someone find some healers to start patching the others up?'

'Who's hurt?' Susan asked, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

'You for one,' Vlad remarked, running a finger along her forehead and healing the wound instantly.

'Let's get it all together,' Harry said, moving for the far end of the train and the engine room.

III

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood in their diminished year groups inside the Great Hall watching the first years being sorted by the old school hat. Their Head of House Karenina Close was watching them all closely and had performed a roll call to ensure that all were present and accounted for. Seven new students joined the snakes, one was a very pale girl, with obsidian coloured eyes and short curly hair of the same colour.

'Vanessa,' Harry greeted with a smirk at the girl who was prowling past all Slytherins.

The eleven year old smirked and clapped her hands. 'Harry! I haven't seen you for years!'

'I presume your father got you and your friends off the train quickly?' Harry asked.

"He'll come talk to you later," Vanessa said slipping her hand into Harry's larger.

'Come,' the petite Professor Close called. 'It's time for bed. If you would all follow me to the common room.'

Soon, the older students were making their way up the stairs to select their bedrooms, with the numerous neutral students on the upper floors and the dark aligned students on the lower. Vanessa and her new dorm mates selected rooms on the same corridor as Harry and company, while half the quidditch team was in the rooms directly below.

At three in the morning, Harry, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open was woken from his vigil at the top of the stair by his godfather and his guardian.

"What are you doing here, Razi, Sirius?" the teen asked.

"You need some sleep," Sirius answered drawing his wand and pointing it down the stairs.

"Don't want to," Harry said shaking his head. "How did you get in?"

"Hector was worried about you since you weren't even sleeping," Razi explained.

"Hector is here?" Harry asked looking to his dorm door.

"Blaise isn't sleeping."

Harry looked at his guardian. "I won't either, Raz."

Razi moved quickly enveloping the teen in a crushing hug. "I will watch you. Just as Hector is watching Blaise."

Harry looked unsurely at Sirius.

"I got it Harry. No-one is getting past me. Go to sleep."

Nodding, Harry led Razi back to his room where his nodded greeting to Hector who was seated into an armchair next to his son's bed. Moving over to his own, Harry lay down and shut his eyes before the images could reform in front of his eyes.

III

The evening after the final funerals for the ten light supporters that had been cut down, including Albus Dumbledore, and all the innocent Hogwarts students who had lost their lives on the Train Battle, Harry Potter sat on the roof of the Astronomy Tower holding items left to him in the old headmasters will. Dumbledore had finally passed on a number of Gringotts vault keys and an invisibility cloak that had belonged to his father. Harry fiddled with the hem of the silken material as the sun set.

Looking in the direction of Hogsmede, the green-eyed young man watched as the candles for the war dead lit for the night, the newest ones glowing far more brightly than any of the others that had been burning for many months.

'Tom Riddle, you are a bastard,' Harry growled. 'A complete and utter bastard. I will get you one day. I will make you pay. Only that won't be enough to heal all the hurts you have caused.'

Harry sat on the tower top until the moon hung high in the sky.

'Harry, we have classes tomorrow,' a quiet voice called.

The teen slipped down the roof before pulling himself in the window. He smiled sadly at the red-headed young woman who had been calling for him and silently took her hand. Kissing her soft palm, he wrapped an arm around her waist and together they made their way back to their common room.

III

Three weeks into the school term, the students were a riot over news in the morning paper. In the past fortnight close to twenty-five Death Eaters had gone missing while in the middle of large crowds in places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmede.

The previous evening the missing men and women had all been found hanging from trees on the edge of the wood, nooses around their necks, outside the Hogsmede War Cemetery. They had been drained of all blood. A sign had been posted near the bodies as they swung in the picture that filled most of the front page.

_Come claim their bodies if you please, but bury them elsewhere. Or leave them for the crows, it's up to you. The vampires have chosen their side and it is the third. They have chosen 'The Alliance'._

Whispers flew around the hall, who, or what was The Alliance and what did the vampires have to do with it. At the Slytherin table, Harry caught Vanessa's eye as the young girl held up her seemingly innocent glass of tomato juice. The seventh year grinned viciously, an expression only noticed by his girlfriend.

III

III


End file.
